Chuck vs The Heist
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck was out gathering things for a surprise party Molly wanted to give Sarah when Emma phoned desperate . There was robbery at the bank where she kept Molly's records and DNA samples Sarah gave her for safe keeping in case Molly would wanted to claim her inheritance. Chuck discovered there were Bulgarian spies and an ex-Stasi Colonel involved. What was going on?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House

Chuck and Sarah were working down in Castle writing reports while Casey was tracking the Buy More for prey. He noticed her on the monitors below walking down the aisles of the home appliances- the wounded gazelle. Then what caught his attention was when she turned left to outdoor furnishings and what sent him into DEFCOM 1 was when he saw her gently stroke the Beastmaster and looked at it with her big doe eyes. He knew she was his.

"I'm bugging out of here single white female in distress. I've got a sale to make," yelled Casey as he ran up the ladder and to the elevator."

"I hope Verbanski or Kathleen get back soon this thing Casey has with the monitors is close to stalking and a little bit creepy."

"I know what you mean but in the end he's helping move product and that makes Buy More corporate happy. I just wish he'd help with some of this paperwork but his reports are always full of stick figures with exploding heads and bubble cut-outs," said Chuck as Sarah laughed. "My Lord no wonder the Amazon rain forest is disappearing. I don't mean to sound callous but bad guys don't have to fill out twenty different forms to get a tranq dart."

"Sweetie Bad Guys don't use tranq darts.," said Sarah as she rolled her chair over close to his and kissed him.

"I guess I wouldn't be much a Bad Guy then," said Chuck as he kissed her back.

"Well I'm up to a little role play, work on interrogation techniques tonight after Sam goes to sleep if you want," said Sarah as she nibbled on his ear.

"Wow, as much as I'd like to do that, there's a small problem with tonight and I really can't get into it with you."

"What!" said Sarah as she spun Chuck around to face her, "Charles Irving Bartowski are you keeping a secret from me after our promise."

"You know Morgan's right you can be kind of frightening when you get that look in your eye. Okay well it's not a secret as such it's more under the category of surprises and before you go off that spies don't like surprises you have to know the idea wasn't mine. However, I liked it and so I kind of went along with it."

"What is it then? Come on spill it or do I need to start interrogating right now," she said as she ran her hand inside his shirt.

"Wow, Oh boy, huh, listen you'll find out in a little while so can't we just table it for now and go back to what we were doing before like making out? You know we could do a quick inventory of the supply room?"

"You said it wasn't your idea," said Sarah as looked at the monitor and saw Casey with the non-descript woman. "I can rule him out so who else could it be. The only two people left are Emma and Molly."

"You're not going to let this go, are you? Well technically there are three you forgot Sam."

"Well I know our daughter is intelligent but I think organizing a surprise is a little above her right now. I mean she has her limits, you get her past Momma, Yuck, meow-meow, woof-woof and yum-yum she gets a little lost."

"We'll get there someday. When we do we'll look back and say where has all the time gone?"

"And she'll be genius someday like her father," said Sarah as she kissed him. "But you're not going to distract me. I'm on to your tricks buster."

"But I'm still not going to tell you what the surprise is, you'll just have to wait and speaking of waiting I need to run to finish some last minute errands."

"Not fair, I'm not done with my interrogation."

"I know but if you want I'm all yours tomorrow night," said Chuck as he kissed her then got up and grabbed the phone lying on the desk then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul Dean pulled into his new parking spot at the First Savings and Loans East Burbank, one of five new convenient locations for all your banking needs. Paul was particularly happy today as his new parking spot went hand in hand with his promotion from cashier to bank account manager. He had to fight and claw his way to get this promotion even if others had offered themselves his talent had shown through.

"Morning Paul," said Marty, Paul's long term friend, Friday night poker buddy and bank security guard. "Saw you pull into your new spot looking mighty sharp. Just remember us little guys when you're hobnobbing with the big shots."

"Morning Marty thanks. Well you don't have to worry about that and who's the new guy?"

"This is Tom another new guard the boys upstairs sent to do a ride along. They want the old pro to teach him the ropes. He's going to be sent to our new branch at Hollywood and Vine."

"I hope this one goes farther. Well, Tom you can learn the basics here but we've got a different sort of clientele than their's. Ours tend to be… well you'll see, welcome aboard."

Marty took Tom on a quick tour of the bank walking him through all the spaces while the officers and tellers got ready for opening. They put their personal belongings away and then set up their individual stations. The Bank Manager and Paul being the senior representatives went down to the vault to oversee the opening.

"Well Paul now that you're account manager this will become a daily routine for you. Every day you'll be expected to be down here with me. This will become old hat to you after a while I know it did for me."

"Yes, Sir I appreciate your confidence in me."

"Just don't let me down and I can see you going places. Smell that," said the manager, "that's the smell of money. Now let's get the doors open are you ready to make some?"

"Yes, Sir," said Paul happy, he'd only been out of school for only a few years and now he really felt he was going somewhere. When he got up from the vault, clients were starting to come in so he just stood there for a while he watching them pour in through the door. Walking by the security station he overheard Marty and Tom talking.

"But why do you have the doors wide open and the metal detector off? Anyone can walk in like this? It doesn't seem too secure to me."

"Tom in all my years here at this bank we've never been robbed as a matter of fact I can't remember the last time I pulled my gun from the holster. The first group in the morning we let in because if we didn't it would take forever to clear them out from in front of the doors and some of the clients would complain so I've learned to look the other way. Tthat's something you'll have to get used to if you want to stay in the good graces of the big dogs."

"I'm just saying-"

"Nothing when you're working with the stars at your place you can run your security the way you want but here this is mine so don't rock the boat. Tell you what I could use a coffee, why don't you be a good boy and run around the corner to Starbucks and get me a double vanilla macchiato."

"You want a doughnut to go with that," said Tom sarcastically.

"No just the coffee will be fine but use NutraSweet I've got to watch my weight."

"Yeah grow," muttered Tom as he left the bank. On his way out he bumped into a man wearing a raincoat with the collar pulled up and dark Ray Bans. But this was California and he was used to the eccentric. He excused himself and kept on walking.

"Excuse me," asked the man to a teller, "I'd like to open a safety deposit box. Who do I have to talk to?"

"First of all do you have a bank account with us?"

"No do I need one?" asked the man as he looked around and three other men similarly dressed walked in taking up strategic positions around the bank.

"Not necessarily, they're reserved for our clients but if we have any open something can be arranged. You'll have to talk to our account manager, Mr. Dean. Only he and the bank manager have access to the vault. One moment and I'll have him come over to meet with you." The teller rang Paul up and he came over, his first customer in his new position.

"If you follow me to my desk we can take care of all the paper work and get you your safety deposit box right away."

"I'd like to look at the vault first. If I'm going to trust my valuables with you I want to make sure they're safe."

"Sure, but what accent is that you have? Eastern European?" asked Paul in the past he'd had some dealings with the Russians from little Odessa.

"I'm a naturalized citizen if that's your question."

"Well yes, there's special paperwork for non-citizens that we have to file with Homeland security. You know after 9/11 things got more complicated."

"No, no I understand. Can I get that tour now please? I'm looking for a safe home for my treasures."

Paul and the mysterious man left the teller proceeding down to the vault walking by Marty who Paul spoke to again.

"I'm taking my first client on a tour," said Paul, "where's your shadow? Please don't tell me you sent him on a coffee run."

"Got to break him right," said Marty. "By the way Mister you're in good hands here."

"Please, can we go," said the man looking at his watch holding out five fingers to the other men waiting in the lobby.

Paul walked his new client to the vault and explained the operating system probably in more detail than was necessary but this was his first and as his manager told him you never forget your first.

"Can we go inside I need to see the different types of boxes you have so I can make an educated decision on what I need. I'm sorry without seeing them I don't know if we can do business together."

"Well it's against bank policy but okay follow me but we need to get in and get out quickly. I could get in trouble for this." Paul took the man inside and began illustrating the various boxes and options but the man pulled out a piece of paper with numbers written on it then began walking around the vault looking for them.

"Can you open this box," said the man pointing at a box.

"No it's already rented and even if I wanted too it takes two keys, one mine and the other one the client has. But if you're interest in that type we have others over here," said Paul trying to bring the man to a different section

"You sure you can't open this one? I need to get inside."

"I'm sorry," said Paul thinking the man was becoming rude and maybe it was time to go, after all he didn't want to get into trouble his first day as account manager.

"I'm sorry too," said the man as he drew a supressed Makarov and put a round in the back of Paul's head. Paul had reached his terminal position. The man pulled out a small drill from the inside of his coat and began opening boxes dumping the loot into a bag. After he opened the last one he packed up and began his escape through the bank.

Meanwhile, upstairs five minutes later the man's accomplices drew HK MP5s from under their coats and opened fire. One of the men who was standing next to Marty disarmed him but when he tried to take Marty's pistol he found it was stuck in his holster so he made him take his belt off and his pants fell to his ankles.

"This is a hold up. Everyone on the ground, faces kiss the floor," said one as the other two went behind the counter and herded out the tellers.

"No one act funny and we all go home, now everyone in the middle where we can see you. Don't play hero or my friend here will do the talking," said the man as he fired a burst into the ceiling.

In a few minutes their partner came up from the vault and they started out. The group of bank robbers were on their way out when they met Tom coming back with Marty's coffee. Tom caught a glimpse of one of the machine guns tucked under one of the men's coats.

"Crap," said Tom as he dropped Marty's coffee and drew his weapon at the same time the bandits opened fire at him. He dove behind a car as a hail of bullets flew past. He rolled out from under returning fire but they were wearing vests.

"To the van," he heard on of the men yell in a heavy accent as the man laid down cover fire. Tom had time to eject his clip and reload before coming up to fire as the man turned to join his friends. Two shots exploded from Tom gun then he heard the man groan before dropping.

"Damn it! He got Vasil."

"Go, go! We can't do anything for him now, he's dead."

Tom watched the van speed off as he came out from cover and went over to inspect the downed man. He rolled him over and saw blood seeping from his neck. A sudden realization hit him the man was dead and he had killed him. He felt sick to his stomach he turned trying to walk away until he had to stop and heave mixing Marty's spilt coffee with his vomit all over the sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck had printed out a list of all the requirements they needed for their party. He embraced the idea as soon as Molly suggested it. He thought it was a wonderful idea after all the missions they'd been on and the time they'd spent away a Big Sister party for Sarah was what she needed. He stopped off at Large Mart for all their paper and plastic products. He'd differentiate their trash which was how he justified using disposal.

"Okay plastic and paper bought," he said as he checked it off his list now he had to get the meat for the grill. Chuck played back in his head Molly begging Casey to fire up his Beastmaster it was too funny.

"Please Uncle Casey would you please grill for us. You know Chuck isn't very good at it, the last time half the hamburgers were raw in the middle and burnt on the outside."

"Hey, I heard that," said Chuck, "I have you know Morgan helped me and he's studied to be a Benihana chef."

"But never graduated," said Casey, "well I can't risk my niece's life or my partner getting salmonella or worse because some idiot with a computer in his head thinks he can flip a burger. It's my sworn duty to guard and to protect."

"Well Big Guy I'll buy the meat if you do the grilling."

"Sounds like a plan," he remembered Casey saying just Casey didn't know they had set him up. He was smiling when he heard a phone rang but it wasn't his ring tone but Sarah's. He touched the answer button on the herder's console and through blue tooth it answered.

"Hello Sarah," Chuck heard Emma's voice and it sounded agitated.

"Sorry Emma but I think we swapped phones by mistake. I'm out getting the last minute things for tonight's party. You sound upset what's wrong?"

"I really need to talk to Sarah."

"No you really need to tell me what's wrong? I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong. Where are you anyway I'll stop by and pick you up."

"Okay I'm at East Burbank at the First Savings and Loan, Chuck there was just a robbery. I need your help."

"Stay put I'm on my way," said Chuck as he flashed. He pulled out all the stops to get to her as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah watched Chuck leave the Buy More on the monitor. He had escaped her interrogation but she knew there was a soft target still left that she could squeeze dry. She took one more look around Casey was still busy with his single white female demonstrating the ease and versatility the beastmaster had to offer. She made her way up heading straight for the manager's office and Morgan.

"Oh Alex I got in coming. … I know I'm supposed to keep quiet who do you think I'm? Don't answer that. Got to go," said Morgan as Sarah came in. "Oh Sarah, Alex said to say hi."

"Oh was that who you were just talking to I thought she'd be busy with the surprise."

"Surprise? I knew Chuck would crack like an egg. Molly's going to be mad she had the whole thing planned out."

"Well I won't tell her if you don't," said Sarah as she gleaned information without really trying. "So we don't want to disappoint Molly do we?"

"No we don't I mean she's worked hard on this. Alex is over at your place now with her helping put up decorations." Sarah started feeling bad; maybe she should just let it go after all Molly was trying to surprise her but why? And what for?

"Blabber mouth," said Casey from the doorway. "I came for the save but I guess I'm too late."

"Oh man, not cool Sarah not cool at all. You played me again. I can't believe it after everything I still fell for it."

"Sorry guys you know how much I hate surprises and so does Chuck so it's only natural I'm going to investigate. I wouldn't be much of a spy if I didn't."

"You all need to come here," said Big Mike as he barged in interrupting, "You need to see who's on TV."

They all followed Big Mike out and stood in front of the home video display watching the TVs. He'd tuned them all into the local new. There was a news bar that scrolled across the bottom, 'robbery at local bank. First Savings and Loans East Burbank, two men reported dead News at eight'.

"I'm sorry Big if they got your money but there are robberies every day," said Morgan. "What makes this one so important?"

"You think I'd bring you all out here about some fool robbery? I know that but it does give me and an idea for tonight's entertainment with your mamma… a little cops and robbers. She might have to rough me up a bit you know I've been a nasty little robber."

"Little? Little finger maybe. Really Big Mike?"

"She might have to break out the handcuffs and baton and-"

"This is called too much information," said Morgan pointing over at Sarah.

"Oh, oh right sorry got a little carried away. Here let's turn up the volume. There listen and watch."

"_This is Robert Newman action reporter we're currently outside the First Savings and Loan at East Burbank where a holdup was just reported. Police are on scene and we're trying to gather information. We have been told there have been at least two deaths but names are being withheld... Christ Mike, was that gunfire? It's coming from the inside zoom over at the entrance I see movement._"

In that moment a man came running out with a pistol in his hand firing back into the bank then they all did a double take when they saw Chuck running out with a pistol in his hand returning fire.

"See, I thought I saw him going in earlier. What's that fool think he's doing trying to get his fool self killed? Does Chuck think he's some sort of super-agent or something?"

"We'll find out when I get hold of him," said Sarah as Casey grabbed her by the arm and they slipped out the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Chuck pulled over on the corner of East Burbank where he saw Emma standing. He waved for her to come over to the herder. He didn't like then fact that the police were swarming and had cordoned off an area outside the bank. It was going to be difficult to get in without being noticed so he needed some in. As Emma walked over he went to the trunk where he pulled out a jacket to throw over his white shirt. He punched in a code on hidden key pad and box opened up with different IDs and badges.

"Here we go," said Chuck as he selected an ID and badge then put on dark wayfarer sunglasses. He looked at his reflection in the back windshield trying to assume the part.

"Chuck thank God you're here," said Emma as she hugged him. "I'm sorry but I needed to call someone. Listen let me call Sarah it'd be better if it were her here."

"One riot, one ranger," said Chuck as Emma gave him a look. "You called me and I'm here now. It's okay, can you tell me so what's so important inside that brought you down here and how'd you find out so fast anyway?"

"I was getting some last minute things we forgot and I heard it on the radio. Chuck you need to go in and make sure this box hasn't been broken into," said Emma as she passed him a piece of paper with a number written on it. "I can't tell you what's inside it's a pact I made with Sarah a long time ago. She made me promise never to tell anyone not even her about this."

"Okay, I know about her pacts. I've got an idea what's in it and why it's so important. Stay here in the car, lock the doors and wait for me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Chuck, please be careful."

"Always, well it doesn't always happen but well you know what I mean besides with all these cops around what can happen," said Chuck as he walked up to the roped off area, adjusted his sunglasses then crossed the line.

"Hey, mister back across the line," yelled one of the uniforms but Chuck kept on waking towards the detectives that were standing around comparing notes. "Hey didn't you hear me," said the same man in blues as Chuck reached the group in civilian clothes. Already he noticed heads turning in his direction as he drew their attention.

"Carmichael, Agent Carmichael Homeland Security," said Chuck as he held up his badge and ID putting both in the man's face as he was about to grab him. I need to talk to whoever 'was' in charge.

"I'm in charge," said a middle-aged man whose hair had already started heading south. "Joseph DiMarco homicide, what brings you guys down here?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Detective," said Chuck with his hands on his hips he looked around like he had better places to be. "I just need you to give me a quick walk through and a tour of the vault."

"Why should I cooperate with you if you won't cooperate with me? Seems to me cooperation is a two-way street."

"Because I could have you go from wearing those clothes to blues in the time it takes me to press autodial on my phone. Or faster than you can say jelly filled. Listen, I don't want to step on any one's toes nor do I want to get into a turf war. I was just sent down to check on something. Let me do my job and I'll be out of your hair then you can have your crime scene back."

"Fair enough, follow me. Oh by the way my friends call me Joe," said the Detective as he put out his hand.

"Mine call me Chuck. Looks like we both got stuck with interesting first names," said Chuck as he shook Joe's hand and they laughed.

"Well we can begin the tour from outside; the body over there under the sheet is one of the robbers. A security guard took him out in a firefight as the band tried to make their getaway."

"The guard was on a coffee run then bumped into them on his way back. This was his first kill wasn't it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The coffee mixed with vomit on the sidewalk," said Chuck as he carefully navigated around it. "If I were you I'd make sure your people are careful how they handle the shell casings. You might get something off them and if you don't that will tell you even more, professionals."

"I'm glad they sent you down here Chuck," said Joe as he started jotting down Chuck's observations and comments. They continued on inside.

"Crap boss there's nothing on CCTV," said one of the techs. "I keep playing it back but nothing. It's like they've got these bright lights on their faces."

"Let me see," said Chuck. "Yeah just as I thought, their sunglasses aren't sunglasses. They've got tiny powerful ultra-high IR LED lights in them battery pack is probably built into the coats. The human eye can't see the light but when you try to film them the camera picks up the light. It's like hiding in plain sight."

"So what are saying CCTV is useless?"

"Not really you can still get a general build. Look at their weapons, HK MP5s aren't your average junkies weapon of choice and the way they did crowd control. These guys knew what they were doing. I'd like a copy of this maybe my people can do something with it," said Chuck now regretting he hadn't taken the time to check out the body outside.

"Come on I'll take you down to the vault. I have to warn you it's not pretty down there. That's where they whacked the new account manager in the back of the head. One shot mafia style to the back of the head. I'm thinking he was in on it and they hit him to keep him quiet."

"Could be but I'm not so sure but you should probably run with it. You don't want to leave any rock unturned. I take it that's the security guard that took out the perp?" Said Chuck seeing a man in a security guard uniform looking distraught being interrogated.

"Look I've gone over this a million times with you guys. Marty sent me out for coffee, just ask him. When I came back I bumped into them I saw one had a gun then all hell broke out."

"But how did they get in through the security doors without being detected? Sounds like an inside job and you're the new guy so let's go over this again."

"Hold up," said Chuck as he went over, "here drink this," said Chuck as he passed the man a flask from his jacket.

"Hey you can't give a witness alcohol! The prosecutor will have our butts."

"I don't really care. Listen, the guy's in shock the only think he's going to remember right now is he saw guns, big guns and they were shooting at him. If any of you have ever been in a firefight you would know," said Chuck then he turned back to Tom. "Hey kid, give them your contact information then go home and get some sleep, if you can."

"I keep seeing that man's face as I rolled him over and the blood. How do I live with that?"

"One day at a time," said Chuck then turned back to the other detectives, "Listen I want his contact information on my way out." They started to protest but Joe signalled for them to calm down and cooperate.

"Well this is the vault. As you can see they rifled through quite a few boxes and then they tapped Mr. Dean here."

"Dean?" said Chuck as he was momentarily distracted looking for Emma's number.

"Yeah Paul Dean, the new account manager, one of the tellers said he brought down a guy that wanted to purchase a safety deposit box then all this took place."

"You keep saying them as in the plural but here there was just one guy. Over there is the drill he used to open the boxes. It's rather generic so it won't tell you much. Did you find the shell casing from the weapon he used on Mr. Dean?"

"Yeah I have it," said Joe as he pulled out a plastic evidence bag with the casing in it. "Like I said Mafia style one round to the back of the head"

"You're looking for a Russian made weapon probably a Makarov. The writing on the back of the casing is in Cyrillic and the pin markings indicate a Makarov or something similar. It has a free floating firing pin nasty if you drop it that with the HKs your band sounds international," said Chuck as he talked he moved around the vault trying to get to Emma's box without drawing the detective's attention.

"Crap," said Chuck when he found it open.

"Crap is right I'm looking for professionals and if what you said is right this isn't their first dance nor will it be their last. However, there's another possibility that is this was commissioned."

"Commissioned you say?" Chuck could see that DiMarco deserved the gold shield he carried. "So is there an inventory of the things they took, I guess not. You'll have to contact the individual owners for a list and that's if they cooperate. You may never know what the thieves were after."

"Well if it brings the likes of you guys down here it must be something important. That's what I told the other guy but I have to say you were more helpful."

"Other guy? What other guy?"

"The other guy from Homeland Security, we passed him on our way down here. You didn't recognize him? He was upstairs interviewing the tellers I think he's still there. A Hans Groken, this is the card he gave me," said DiMarco as he handed it to Chuck. "He is one of yours?"

"Let's go meet Mr. Groken," said Chuck. There was no way that Homeland would be interested in a simple bank robbery nor could they have found out about it so fast so who was this Mr. Groken.

"There he is," said Joe as he pointed a finger at a tall blonde headed man with a Rutger Hauer, 'Blade Runner' look. Chuck flashed. He saw Mayday parades and missiles. There was a Kalashnikov with a bayonet and an East German flag.

"_Schild und Schwert der Partei_, Shield and Sword of the Party," said Chuck as he came out of the flash.

"Are you okay? Maybe you need to sit down and rest," said Joe thinking maybe Chuck was more the desk jockey egghead type.

"No, no I need to get to your Mr. Groken," said Chuck but Groken noticed the commotion around Chuck and realized he'd been made. He drew a PSM pistol from his shoulder holster.

"Gun," yelled Joe as he saw Groken aim and fire leaping in front of Chuck taking the bullet meant for him. Groken turned and ran out the door.

"You idiot you don't even know me," said Chuck as he cradled Joe. "What's my wife going to say when she sees us?" Joe laughed.

"I can spot a good guy when I see one. Chuck go get him." Chuck took Joe's gun and went out after Groken. As he ran out the door Groken turned and fired two more rounds before jumping into a car. Chuck returned fire putting two rounds into the trunk as the car speed away. He hit his target the car which was now leaking gas. This meant he'd be able to follow him and Groken wouldn't get very far.

"Hey, they need you back inside," said a uniform, "Detective DiMarco is hurt bad we've got an ambulance coming but he wants to talk to you."

"Crap," said Chuck, he was in a bind; he had Emma in the herder and DiMarco to think of and Groken getting away.

"Well mein kolonel today's your lucky day," said Chuck as he turned running back inside. "Okay make a hole and let me take a look," said Chuck as he cleared the officers away. "Lay flat and stay with me. I'm going to open your shirt and take a peek inside."

"Go easy these are my Sunday best," said Joe as he cringed in pain.

"Okay someone bring me some water, sterile would helpful or something from a bottle. The bank has to have a med kit of some type." Chuck thought about the herder but Joe didn't have enough time for him to go and come back. He was bleeding and it didn't look like it wanted to stop.

"Here," said one of the officers.

"Open the bottle and flush out the wound I need to get a better look. Guys move back I need light in here," Chuck put his fingers inside and felt blood pulsating. "Crap," he said without thinking.

"Is that a medical term they teach you?" asked Joe laughing.

"Joe, I won't lie to you. You've got a nicked artery and right now I'm going to have to pinch it shut or you'll bleed out."

"Looks like we're going all the way on our first date, what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Just lay still and don't make me laugh. Hey kid you the one who brought the water," said Chuck as one of the rookies pointed at himself. "Yeah you come here, I've kind of got my hands full. In my jacket pocket in the inside you'll find a flask. Open it and give Joe a big swig then take one yourself. You look like you could use it then give me one." The rookie obeyed and they all took hits waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Sarah pulled up in his Crown Vic to park among other similar vehicles. There were even more police cars than what they had seen on TV before with more arriving. The Burbank PD was circling their wagons around one of their own. As they were getting out their phones rang it was General Beckman so they took up position in Casey's car to take the incoming call.

"Casey I've got Chuck's phone?"

"Not now the General," said Casey but Sarah had the suspicion that whatever happened she was the one who was supposed to be inside.

"What the hell is going on out there," yelled the General as she came on the monitor.

"Ma'am we don't know we just arrived on scene ourselves and are about to investigate. All we know is what we've seen on TV. We'll call you back when we have the facts."

"Tell Chuck he'd better have a good excuse for getting into a firefight in the middle of the street in broad daylight. What's his definition of clandestine? Isn't he the one who doesn't like guns anyway? I've got our people working overtime to squelch all the media feeds not to mention the YouTube videos. Christ what was he thinking! Already there are some here calling it High Noon in Burbank!"

"General I don't want to sound disrespectfully but the longer you keep us tied up here the longer it will be before we can find out what's going on."

"Roger that I expect and update within the hour. Beckman out."

"There's Chuck he's getting into the back of that ambulance with a stretcher and from the side it's one of Westside's."

"Good I know some of Ellie and Devon's friends there. You investigate here I'll catch a taxi," said Sarah as she got out.

"Hold up you may not have to look over there. Isn't that Chuck's herder with Emma inside? What was he thinking bringing her here?"

"I don't know John, right now we're jumping to conclusions and what we need are facts."

"You need to get her out of here and go to Westside. I'll pull CCTV from the bank and the area maybe we can get a candid of our perp. Then I'll see what I can find out. Check with Chuck and give me a call. I'm sorry for Molly but we may have to cancel her big sister party."

"So that's what the big surprise was? Molly wanted to throw a sister party? No we're not cancelling John but we may have to change the menu and make it a pizza party instead."

"Sounds like a plan; I'll call Grimes and have him make it happen while you go chat with Emma on your way to the hospital. We can brief Beckman from my place then go over to yours for the fun. Party saved."

"Thanks John you're a good uncle," said Sarah as she kissed him on the cheek, "and you're the best partner a person could ask for."

"You mean second best," Casey said turning beet red. "Now go."

Sarah dashed across the street looking in both directions before she tapped on the window motioning Emma to put it down.

"We need to talk," said Emma opening the door instead before Sarah could speak.

"Move over you can talk to me as we drive to the hospital," said Sarah as she got in then pulled out. Emma told Sarah about everything she knew and what she had told Chuck before the shootout in front of the bank.

"Like I said I don't know what happened after he went in. Chuck told me to stay in the car and I stayed."

"I wish others would listen so well."

"What? Oh never mind what I'm saying is he went in to check on my box. I don't know if it was broken into but I have a bad feeling. You know what this could do to Molly."

"Listen Mom, nothing is going to happen to Molly so don't worry Chuck and I will see to it. You did the right thing hiding her records there. I told you not to tell me because I didn't want to know anything that could be forced out of me. Okay we're here at the hospital, stay close to me. Mom, I know this is going to be hard but you need to go in with a straight face just follow my lead and everything will be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck came out the back of the ambulance with the gurney. The Paramedics stabilized DiMarco but there was little they could do except leave Chuck's hand where it was, inside. Given the amount of blood DiMarco had lost and the amount he would lose trying to stop his bleeding in the field it was better that this be done at a medical facility like Westside.

"What have we got," asked the ER doctor as he came out to meet the ambulance.

"A forty year old white male with a GSW to the lower abdomen the bullet grazed the iliac artery. I'm pinching it off but we need to get some blood into him before I let go. You need to get his done now before sepsis sets in from the lack of blood flow."

"You heard the man," yell the doctor to his staff standing round. "We need this man in an O.R. right now. Looks like our patient was lucky a doctor was standing by."

"Oh I'm not a doctor but I used to like watching ER. You do have a Clooney look about you," said Chuck as the doctor froze up. "Hey Doc stay with me don't freak out I was just kidding. You might know my sister Ellie Bartowski or her husband Devon Woodcomb. He used to work in this same ER."

"Devon, yeah I know him, I took his job as a matter of fact. I guess that explains it. Come on and let's see if we can't get you hand out of this guy's gut."

"'Gut' is that a medical term they teach you," said Chuck thinking about what DiMarco had said to him.

The doctor wheeled them into the operating room and after stabilizing Joe with enough whole blood the doctor told Chuck to release the artery and he began working frantically to save the detective. One of the nurses took Chuck out and helped him wash his hands. They both scrubbed as hard as they could but he just couldn't get over the feeling that they had missed a spot.

"Mr. Bartowski, why don't you go out in the waiting room and rest? There's no more blood it's all in your head now. I'd say maybe a little PTSD. I'll make sure the doctor comes out and briefs you. Do you have any family to call?"

"Emma! I forgot about Emma," said Chuck as he walked out into the waiting room he started to look for a phone when he saw Sarah and Emma standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

At an abandoned warehouse in the old industrial park on the outskirts of LA a black van pulled inside what used to be a subterranean loading area. The men got out commando style each knew his job and he did it quickly and silently. One man transferred all the goods from the van to an awaiting car while the other two took tanks of gasoline and doused the van completely then before pulling out they threw in a road flare. In and out in less than two minutes like clockwork then back on the road heading east out of town. As they drove Petr took out his telephone and made a call.

"Genosser, comrade General this is Petr, I just called to tell you we got the items you wanted in hand but the price just doubled."

"Put him the bastard on speaker so we all can hear the pig," said the driver angrily at the loose of his friend.

"Wait while I put you on speaker my men want to hear you too. Just to let you know tempers are running high and rightfully so."

"I said you're making a big mistake. We had an agreement and I don't like people changing things on me at the last minute I have a tendency not to react well."

"Like sending that Stasi dog Kolonel after us? You didn't think we'd see him."

"I didn't send the Kolonel if he's there he's working on his own or for someone else. My advice Petr, give me my things then the lot of you disappear. The man's a blood hound he will find you and your men are no match for him."

"You'd like that wouldn't you well we're not in the mood for your lies. We lost a good man back there getting you your trinkets so don't try anything or you'll regret it."

"I'm not trying anything. Petr is this any way to treat friends? I'll try and find out from here what he's doing there but I don't need to be a genius to know why. You need to keep your eyes open he's good at his job."

"Listen, Kolonel or not, we're on our way to the rendezvous point if you want your things it will cost you double, if not I'm sure the Americans will be interested or maybe even your Kolonel. Didn't he work for you?"

"That was a long time ago and also why I know him so well. Petr after everything we've gone through you'd double cross me? What about the movement? The Party Comrade Petr?"

"I'm not your comrade and the Party's over my friend as Frank Sinatra said and now we're all businessmen. We're all just trying to turn a buck, making a living which is more than I can say for Vasil who's turning up daisies."

"You mean 'pushing', the phrase is pushing up daisies."

"Whatever, if you want the merchandise you'll come up with the dough. It's that simple and don't try anything I'd hate for this to get ugly especially among old friends."

"The only thing the Kolonel will give you is a quick death and even that depends on his mood. Okay but for that kind of money you're going to have to give me a little more time."

"You have to the end of the week and if we see your dogs anywhere near us the deal's off, am I clear General?"

"You just make sure you keep the package safe. If there are any screw ups I can promise you none of you will like the consequences and that you can take to the bank."

"Now that we've made _reciprocatory threats we understand each other," said Petr then hung up. He took out the SIM card from the phone and broke it then he did the same with the phone before tossing it out the window._

_"__You know Petr he might not have sent the Kolonel."_

_"__I know Vlad and that's what I'm afraid of but we'll be ready for him just the same then we'll make our comrade General pay even more. Pencil pushing bureaucrat sat back in his office while we did all his dirty work for him. Now we don't have a job or a country but they still sit back fat and happy."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_There was a black cloud that hovered over the herder as Sarah pulled into their parking spot next to Echo Park. Chuck hadn't said much of anything all the way home. He just sat next to Sarah looking down at his bloody cuffs. Sarah looked in the rearview mirror she saw Emma was living her own hell thinking about all the ramifications if Molly's information got out. Sarah knew none of them could process the thought of losing her._

_"__Guys remember this is supposed to be a party not a wake so you two need to snap out of it. If nothing else for Molly you two need to get a grip. Emma, do me a favor go to our apartment and get Chuck a clean shirt. Sweetie you can't go into the party looking the way you do now, leave your jacket in the car. I'm sorry but first you're going to have to come with me to Casey's, General Beckman wants a debrief from you."_

_"__Crap, what am I going to say? I don't know what to tell her," said Chuck realizing how much he couldn't say._

_"__I don't know just be generic, rabble a lot and go off topic, you know like you usually do," Sarah said trying to cheer him up._

_"__Ha, ha very funny and thanks I know what you're doing. But it's okay, game face right so let's go," said Chuck as they all got out of the car and everyone went their way._

_Emma opened the door to Chuck and Sarah's place, Molly, with Morgan and Alex's help, had the place decorated up with streamers and signs that had pictures of Sarah and herself together. One caught Emma's attention that read 'World's Best Big Sister.' It was all she could do not to cry so she dashed into their bedroom as fast as she could and she closed the door behind her. She listened to Molly's laughter and began to cry._

_Chuck and Sarah made their way over to Casey's without being detected, knocking they went in. Casey was already in the middle of his own debriefing when they came in. The first thing Casey noticed was Chuck's bloody shirt and was about to say something when Sarah signal him not to mention them._

_"__It's nice of you two to drop in and join us. I hope the time isn't too inconvenient," said Beckman. "The Colonel was just going over your exploits this morning Chuck. If it isn't too much trouble can you tell me what the hell you were thinking?"_

_"__Sorry General it just happened. I was downtown by the bank getting some supplies when I noticed this man going into the First Savings and Loan. I thought I recognized from one of our files so I went to investigate. You know to see if I flashed. There was really no need to call anyone until I was sure and since it was a crime scene I needed a cover so I went in as an agent from Homeland security. _

_"__A reasonable cover," said Sarah "and within our mandate. I was complimenting Chuck on his good work and quick decision as we were driving here."_

_"__Exactly what I was thinking and I was thanking Sarah if it hadn't been for her expert training I wouldn't have been able to pull this off."_

_"__Can we please get back on track," said the General looking at her watch._

_"__If you've got someplace to be General, I can submit all this in writing?" said Chuck trying to close the comm link as soon as possible._

_"__Stop stalling and continue."_

_"__Well inside I made contact with a homicide detective, Joseph DiMarco and I assisted him with his investigation to gain access so that I could locate my target."_

_"__But you didn't just locate your target did you or better he located you."_

_"__No, well yes what I mean is well General I flashed. His code name is Mischa a former Colonel in the Stasi X directorate. He worked directly for Erich Miekle and Markus Wolf, a high up on the Stasi food chain. Did you know he was a personal friend of the Russian President and has been living up until now outside of Moscow in a government financed Dacha in semi-retirement?"_

_"__Take's nice and important but it doesn't explain the firefight outside the bank, now does it?"_

_"__I was getting to that and it really wasn't a firefight as an exchange of opinion," said Chuck as the General began tapping on her desk. _

_"__Now this is a new twist on a firefight, an exchange of opinion? I've got to hear this," said Casey. "I guess Wyatt Earp was very opinionated at the O.K. corral. Put's a new meaning to dotting your __'i's.__"_

_"__John, not helping," said Chuck._

_"__Colonel! Go ahead Chuck tell us," said the General as Chuck looked over at Casey and Sarah for help but Casey just motioned for him to continue._

_"__Well Mischa or the Colonel realized he'd been made so he opened fire with his PSM. He wounded Detective DiMarco who jumped in front of me shielding me with his own body might I add. I took DiMarco's weapon and pursued Mischa outside."_

_"__Where you were involved in a gun battle in broad day light, do I have to tell you how irresponsible that was? Do you have a problem understanding the meaning of covert as opposed to overt?"_

_"__No ma'am, but it really wasn't a gun battle. Sure he shot at me but I wasn't returning fire at him I was trying to disable his vehicle. The police would've been a poor match for someone like Mischa."_

_"__But Chuck you could've gotten hurt," blurted Sarah out._

_"__Agent Bartowski's right Chuck, the government didn't spend millions of dollars on the intersect for you to go around acting like Batman."_

_"__I had more Spiderman in mind you know the Peter Parker look," said Chuck as he whispered to Sarah, "is that rambling enough." She elbowed him back._

_"__Chuck! This isn't elementary school," said the General getting angrier._

_"__General with Chuck's flash and what I found out in the bank I think this deserves a closer look and by the way thanks Chuck the police handed me all the material you asked copies of that will make our investigation easier."_

_"__Do we know why Mischa was there? And what he was doing?"_

_"__At the time I flashed on him he was talking with tellers about the robbers. Maybe if we get an ID on the dead bandit that the security guard shot outside we might get some answers."_

_"__I still don't understand what the Stasi would want with a bank in Burbank of all places. I agree this needs to be investigated more so I'm not going to reprimand you this time Chuck just in the future call for back up. Remember the Lone Ranger had Tonto."_

_"__I will kemo sabe."_

_"__What did you say?"_

_"__I said will have a nice day, General."_

_"__Well considering that it's almost over and we can only hope that tomorrow is, that is if you can holster your six shooter Chuck. I thought Casey was the trigger happy one. Beckman out."_

_"__Well John you and I can go over to the party. I'll see what's taking Emma so long with that shirt. Chuck I'll be right back just sit tight," said Sarah as she started for the door._

_"__Hold up there Mary Jane you two might have pulled one over on Beckman but I smell a rat. Let's start with why Emma was there? And why Chuck, you failed to mention her in your brief?"_

_"__Would you believe coincidence," said Chuck looking over at Sarah for help._

_"__Then tell me Chuck when you went to the bank and were how did you put it 'helping the police' to find this mystery man, why did you walked past the stiff? According to some of the cops I talked to you went straight down to the vault where the safety deposit boxes were stolen but you just said your man was upstairs talking to tellers so what gives?"_

_"__I didn't see him and I thought it made sense that he'd go down there where the loot was taken so I went down below. When I didn't see him I worked my way back out."_

_"__Giving him opportunity to slip out, do you two think I'm a mushroom? You want to keep me in the dark and feed me crap. I smell a rat and no one is going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this."_

_"__You know Casey we really do have to start writing down your little sayings we could build a blog on the internet and call it 'Casey's Quote for the Day'."_

_"__How about talk or die, is that good enough for the first one or if you don't start talking I'm going to shove my fist down your throat and pull you inside out."_

_"__You know I think we're making progress with your anger management issues, don't you Love?"_

_"__Okay John you're right, don't get mad at Chuck, he's looking out for Molly. Chuck I'm going ahead and tell him, he has a right to know. John will figure it out sooner or later anyway and he was with us in Budapest."_

_"__Budapst? What does this have to do with Budapest? asked Casey. As Sarah was explaining the story of the safety deposit box, Emma came and brought Chuck a clean shirt then left to go back to the party._

_"__I don't understand, why didn't you destroy all of Molly's records so Ryker and people like him couldn't find her. You went to all the trouble of placing her with your mother so she couldn't be found then left a paper trail."_

_"__John, it's Molly inheritance we're talking about and it's who she really is. I of all people know what it's like to have so many aliases that in the end you don't remember who you are. I couldn't do that to her. I thought she'd be safe and I'd never see my mother again."_

_"__So what are we talking about anyway some documents, birth certificate, DNA samples and what else?"_

_"__That's about it. There are some toys as well as photos of her when she was born along with pictures of her real parents and that's it."_

_"__What would someone like Mischa and this guy want with Molly?" said Casey as he showed them a photo of the dead man he took with his phone. Both flashed. Chuck looked over at Sarah who looked back at him. "Okay remember I'm the guy without the computer," said Casey._

_"__But with good looks," said Chuck, "That is or was Vasil Todorov former Bulgarian Olympic wrestling champion until he was kicked off the team when he popped positive for steroids. Afterwards he went to work for the Bulgarian Secret Service then after the fall he dropped off the grid. There are rumors that he was doing odd jobs for the Bulgarian mob."_

_"__We've got an ex-Stasi Colonel and now we've got Bulgarians who were Molly's parents? And what were they involved it?"_

_"__The truth I don't know. I was told there was a package that I needed to pick up and it turned out to be Molly that's it._

_"__Well before we jump to conclusions her box wasn't the only one broken into. I say we table the whole thing until tomorrow right now we've got a party to go to and Sarah, Love, you need to act surprised. We'll pick this up tomorrow. Casey did you get that security guard's info Tom something or other?"_

_"__Yeah, Tom Martinez here you go," said Casey as he passed him a piece of paper. "What do you plan on doing?"_

_"__I think I'm going to swing by his house tomorrow and see if I can talk to him. I'd like to know how the band got into the bank carrying that much firepower without setting the alarms off. The whole thing smells like a set up."_

_"__You mean 'we'," said Sarah, "remember what the General said about the Lone Ranger."_

_"__Chuck, Sarah's right. You know how they tell you as a kid not to run with scissors in your hands. Well Chuck, you were born with scissors in yours."_

_"__See Casey this is another one of those nifty sayings we could add."_

_"__Shut up or you'll be eating you pizza through a straw and don't say anything about putting it up on the internet or I'll put a knot not only in your straw."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_In a cheap motel in downtown Burbank a man sat on his bed with the TV remote control in his hand flipping through channels but not settling on any. In the middle of his second pass his phone rang._

_"__What are you doing Comrade Colonel?" asked the man on the other side._

_"__Trying to find something on this stupid box to watch but I was trying to find that show about the guy with the computer in his head and tennis shoes."_

_"__You've been in Russia too long they took that off a couple years ago."_

_"'__Shizen' and how did it end?"_

_"__You don't want to know but you might try Netflix. I called to see if there's word about the package and if Ryker's information was correct?"_

_"__Yes but someone beat us to the box, Bulgarians."_

_"__Bulgarians! How'd they get involved? This smells like we've got a mole. We only got and deciphered the message we intercepted from Ryker last week."_

_"__You realize we risked not getting it at all. Stupid admin types misfiled the thing and if it hadn't been for the audit we might never have gotten it. Well, I'm on the trail but I think I've got people looking for me too. I had to shoot a policeman to get out of the bank today."_

_"__I don't have to remind you that if you get caught you're on your own. Don't expect any help from here because no one other than me knows you're there."_

_"__You're right you don't have to remind me and as far as expecting help I've never needed any nor do I want any."_

_"__Comrade Colonel, one of these days that attitude of yours will get you killed and I'll lose a good friend so be careful._

_"__Stefan," the Colonel said without thinking, "see what you've made me do. In the old days I'd never used a name. Stefan, I appreciate the concern but this has to be done we both know it. I'll send an e-mail to the consulate using the drop box which will mean to call me until then I need to go dark."_

_"__Dasvidaniya"_

_"__You know how I feel about speaking Russian, especially on mission." With that he hung up and went back to channel jumping until he finally gave up._

_"__You might have won the cold war but you sure are a long ways from winning the channel war. So many choices and nothing to watch," he said to himself before switching off the TV and pouring himself a glass from a bottle next to his bed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Chuck, Sarah and Casey walked into their apartment. Standing outside the door they looked in through the window and watched Molly happy and bright running around like a little general putting everyone in their place waiting for the guest of honor to arrive._

_"__Guys I don't know if I can do this," said Sarah as she started to get cold feet. "I'm sweating and the last time I sweat we all know what happened."_

_"__Take my hand and let's just go in I'll be with you."_

_"__Yeah and if it gets too much just give me a nod I'll duck out then call you. You can tell everyone Beckman needed us at castle."_

_"__Thanks John but I can't do that to Molly. Chuck stay by my side," said Sarah as she took a deep breath then nodded for Chuck to open the door._

_"__Surprise!" yelled Molly at the top of her lungs jumping in Sarah's arms and climbing her like a tree until she reached the top for a kiss._

_"__What's this," asked Sarah pretending to be surprised._

_"__This is for you," said Molly as she got down taking Sarah by the hand leading her to the dining room table. "Sit here," Molly told her as she went and brought back a crown she made out of gold colored poster board then she put it on Sarah's head. "It's official now," said Molly._

_"__What's official?" asked Sarah as she tried to straighten her new headpiece but it was about two sizes too big and had a tendency to go down over her eyes._

_"__You are now my Big Sister of the Year," Molly said as she handed Sarah an envelope with a card inside._

_"__For me? Thank you Sweetie," said Sarah as she kissed Molly on the forehead. "What do you want me to do?_

_"__Read it, my teacher helped me make it at school. I hope you like it," she said as she oscillated side to side waiting for Sarah to look at it._

_"__I'm sure I will Love," said Sarah as she opened it. Inside in crayon was a card that read 'My sister and me' written across the top with two female stick figures in matching dresses, one tall and one short, both with blonde hair. _

_"__This is me and this one is you," said Molly pointing at the figures. "We're always together."_

_"__Yes we will be. It's lovely," said Sarah as she hugged Molly. Everyone around Sarah read love in her look while Chuck read it for what it was, desperation._


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Chuck woke up the next morning early rolling over he saw Sarah was still sound asleep. He could only image what nightmares she had during the night. It took her forever to fall asleep the night before when she did she tossed and turned. At one point she tried to pretend to be asleep so as not to keep him awake but he knew she was pretending. He knew what she looked like when she was asleep and she wasn't. He thought about just rolling over and telling her to talk to him but Molly was a part of her past, a past that she reluctantly talked about and when she did, well it was measured out one teaspoonful at a time.

Chuck got up quietly and snuck out. First he went by Sam's room and checked on her. She too was fast asleep with her little legs curled up to her stomach and the more he watched her the more she looked like a little version of Sarah. She slept in the same position as her mother, almost identical.

"Well Chuck time to get to work," he said to himself. It got late when they finished so he just had everyone leave everything. Now it was the day after and he did what came best to him. He cleaned but only after putting the first pot of coffee on. He cleared away the plates and pizza boxes making a quick run to the dumpster.

"Good job Chuck," he said to himself recycling his cans and paper. "Mister environmentally friendly that's me," he thought as he came back inside then he turned his attention to breakfast for the tired and weary. French toast came to mind, he remembered he had day old bread then checked the fridge for milk and eggs.

"What do you think?" he asked Sam standing next to the refrigerator door holding her stuffed rabbit. "Are they still good? I wonder too," Chuck asked her as he shook them close to his ear then he closed the door and turned around but as he was turning he froze. It was like his brain suddenly realized something in this picture was wrong. He slowly turned back around and looked.

"What the-" he caught himself before he finished. What was wrong with this picture was Sam. He closed his eyes and opened them again but she was still standing there one arm wrapped around her rabbit in a strangle hold and the other her thumb in her mouth. Sam began to laugh as Chuck bent down close to her.

"Yuck," she said as she ran into his arms as he almost dropped the eggs and milk.

"You haven't even tried my French toast yet and you're already a critic," said Chuck as he kissed her then sat down the things in his hands down taking her back to her bedroom where he changed and dressed her.

"Okay you can come and watch Yuck cook so one day you'll be able to do this for yourself or for someone else," said Chuck as Sam played grab your nose and mouth giggling. He brought her back to the kitchen and made her breakfast serving her while he was cooking Sarah's.

A few hours later Sarah came staggering into the kitchen walking straight from the bed to the kitchen.

"Coffee, black, lots," she said as she leaned against the counter more asleep than awake. Chuck got up poured her a cup and put it in her hands. Then as if she were Lazarus and someone yelled come forth she realized Sam was sitting in her highchair laughing at her.

"Oh what's this? What's mamma's precious doing up so early," said Sarah then looked over at Chuck as she sat down next to her.

"Yes, that's something we need to talk about I was getting ready to fix these," said Chuck as be put a plate of French toast in front of her, "when I looked up and guess who was standing there?"

"Her? How? Did you check her bed to make sure the side wasn't lowered or maybe it's broken? It could hurt her if it fell. Did you check her to make sure she's okay? You know babies don't feel pain the way adults do. Maybe we should-"

"Hold on, I thought about all of that and no here's nothing wrong with her bed. Miss here has figured out a way to escape prison. But considering her DNA it doesn't surprise me. Talking about DNA do you have any other idea what these people want with Molly's records? I was thinking last night that it just doesn't make sense. There's something else going on here."

"I agree, maybe hers was just a random box they took and the key is actually in one of the others. Whatever it is we need to review homeland security here in the apartment."

"I talked with Alex and Morgan last night. Alex will be coming over to stay with Emma and Molly and I told Molly she could stay home from school today because it got late last night. You know she actually got mad at me and said she wanted to go to school? What kid wants to go to school?"

"That's good and you're right but when I mentioned homeland security I was talking about our Sam protocols. Now that we're mobile things have to be revisited and put out of reach of little hands."

"Well there is a project I wanted to do and while you girls are finishing your breakfast I've got a little bit of surveillance I need to set up," said Chuck as he got up kissed both his women on the forehead then went back to Sam's bedroom. When he came out he found Sarah in the living room with Sam.

"You know Morgan and Alex will be here soon."

"Watch," said Sarah as she put Sam on one side then walked over to the other with her arms out wide. Sam giggled then half walked and ran back to Sarah's embrace. "Isn't it amazing?" said Sarah as she kissed Sam and rubbed noses which made her laugh even more.

"Love, I hate to tell you this," said Chuck.

"I know we have to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe DiMarco was lying in bed looking at the ceiling. He hated being on his back when there was work to do. He hated the doctor for putting him on limited duty. So he took a gut shot nothing major just almost bleed out but other than the artery nothing important was hit so why did he need to stay on his back. There were sixty-seven and a half ceiling tiles in his room. He counted them all three times. The half tile he figured was broken when the last jerk who got stuck on his back here couldn't take it anymore so he threw his pudding through the false overhead.

"Morning Mr. DiMarco," said the doctor who seemed to come from nowhere.

"Listen if you're not going to release me I don't have anything to say. I've been prodded, poked and pushed enough."

"Joe you haven't been in here that long."

"Joe? I know that voice. Hey I know you," said DiMarco as he sat up, lifting the back of his bed by remote. "Chuck! I was wondering if I was going to see you again. Who's the blonde?"

"She's my partner but that's not important now I need to see your notes. Do you still have them?"

"Does your wife have a name?"

"Wife? I said partner not wife, what are you talking about?"

"Your wedding rings are a matching set which means they're a pair and you don't know how often I've seen guys at work marry their partners. Makes sense though you see them almost 24/7 there really isn't much room for anyone else."

"You can see our wedding rings from your bed?"

"It's a blessing and a curse I've got better that 20/20 vision. The army wanted me to be a sniper but whacking people like that just wasn't my style. I'm more an up close personal type of guy. So Agent Carmichael or is it Bartowski what is it you want?"

"Christ Chuck why didn't you give him our telephone number and invite him over for coffee too."

"Misses Agent Bartowski…"

"Sarah, my name is Sarah and nice to meet you Joe."

"Same here but you don't look like a Sarah. Hey don't get mad at Chuck, he's a good guy I can tell. You know in this line of work you've got to size people up fast and just because a guy carries a badge doesn't make him good and Chuck here is one of the good guys. I heard you tell the doctor in ER that your sister and brother in law worked here and her name is Ellie and his is Devon so I did some asking around. I'm curious that's what makes me good at my job. Chuck you saved my life from what the doctors told me."

"Because you took a bullet that was meant for me."

"And you would've done the same, and probably have done the same after listening to you talk to that bank guard. Sarah, you remind me a little of an undercover DEA agent I worked with when I was in narcotics. We did a little off the book run across the border into Mexico. Drug boss killed my partner at the time, let's say my head wasn't on straight at the time and things got messy as well as bloody. She came out of nowhere and we took the lot out. Miller I think was the name or that's what she was going by at the time."

"We might have heard of her," said Sarah. "Listen Chuck we've got to go to hurry. The real doctors will be making their rounds soon."

"My jacket is in the closet my note book is in the pocket. If anyone askes I tell them it got lost after the shooting."

"Thanks Joe," said Chuck. "Hey you've still got that shell casing."

"You can't have that I need it for evidence it's been tagged."

"I don't need to. This is called electroetching and would work better if both where the same metal but this will work," said Chuck as took a gum wrapper from the ashtray. Joe watched him remover the aluminium then he took the back off a radio taking the leads off the transformer inside. He then wrapped the aluminium around the outside of the shell casing charging it with the leads. "There we go," said Chuck as he held up the aluminium with a complete finger print. Chuck was putting everything back thing back when Sarah came over and hit Joe with X-13 gas.

"What'd you do that for he wasn't going to say anything?" said Chuck, "You've been around Casey too long."

"Sweetie, as much as I like him and I do like Joe if he were ever tortured I mean really tortured, Bulgarian style he'd spill his guts. Remember we all talk sooner or later," said Sarah as they started back down the hall.

"Yeah, and some of us later more than soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. I don't want to argue with you but you need to let me in. I know your past hurts but there's nothing you need to hide from me. I'm sorry that came out wrong I guess this whole thing with Molly has me on edge I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry."

"No, no you're right I haven't been exactly forth coming with my past and I'm sorry too but I don't know any more about Molly than what you already know," said Sarah as they got back to their car.

"Let me drive and you do me a favour I want you to close your eyes and think back to the day you erupted into Molly's house in Budapest and tell me exactly what you saw and heard."

"Chuck you know how long ago that was? We're talking 2007 before I was sent here."

"I don't want you to just tell me I want you to relive it. Listen I know this sounds crazy but you didn't have an intersect then so you could've missed something. If you try now you might flash on something."

"Is there such a thing as a retro-flash?"

"I don't know but this is for Molly so we have to try. I know this brings up Ryker and other things you'd like not to remember but just keep in mind who and why we're doing this.

"All I can do is try, right?"

"No don't try that's the problem relax and let it happen. Close your eyes and first tell me about the weather that day, what was it like?"

"It was night and it was cold. I remember thunder then it started to rain. I can see my breath but my adrenaline is racing I don't feel a thing. Ryker is telling me it's a go. My blood is pumping I tell Ryker I'm in. There are men laughing at a table. Ryker asks me how many? I count eleven then he tells me take them out, all of them. I remember hesitating then Ryker told me, the men in that room just slaughtered the couple that lived in the house and given them the opportunity; they'll kill me, too."

"Wait did you see the bodies of Molly's parents? Can you describe them?"

"They were face down in blood. I was so angry at those men for what they'd done to that poor couple."

"Get past your anger go back to the couple what did they look like? Old, young, tall, short? How were they dressed?"

"They were a young couple, tall, well dressed. I'm sorry nothing else."

"That's okay keep on describing what happened. You attacked the men at the table."

"They were smirking. I hate smirkers. I remember hearing Ryker yell move and I did. I jumped up on the table and I killed every last one of the SOBs. Then I asked Ryker, next? He told me the package was inside the double doors to my three o'clock. That's when I froze I remember Ryker telling me the baby was the package. Grab it and get out of there. I remember questioning Ryker about what I was supposed to do and him yelling move, Walker. I'm your handler and that's an order. There are more men coming. Get the package and get out of there. I remember telling Molly it was going to be okay."

"Okay a few questions, one picture the nursery what did it look like? Did it look like Sam's? And if no, how was it different?"

"No, it was completely different. Sam's is what I'd call a normal nursery while Molly's was exaggerated, filled with stuffed animals of all sizes even life size. It was difficult to figure out what to take."

"Okay that's my other question if you left in a hurry how'd you put together the stuff that was in the safety deposit box."

"I met Ryker the next day to hand off the package. Already this didn't feel right. I remember telling him look, before I hand over the package I need to know what's going to happen to her. He told me it was above my pay grade. That's when I knew the mission wasn't sanctioned by the CIA. The bastard tried to justify it. He said look, 'we did a good thing, the men you took out killed that girl's entire family and that she was the only heir to a massive fortune, so whoever had her had access to it.' I knew then what he wanted her for, she was his key and he wanted the money for himself. I asked him 'what was going to happen to her when he took it. She had a legitimate claim to it and that she could one day come back at any time and take it from him.' He smirked. I told him, 'and you expect me to believe that you're going to just let her live?' I said, 'you're a rotten handler, Ryker' then I shot him. I wish I'd shot him through the head and none of this would've happened afterwards."

"Okay that doesn't answer my question about how you put the stuff together that was in the safety deposit box."

"Well after Ryker I went back to the house with Molly and gathered things as fast as I could, throwing what I thought she might need to make her claim later on. I remember almost being caught by other men who came but these spoke a different language not Hungarian. No they were Russians but not Russian."

"Can you explain?" asked Chuck as he eased into Tom Martinez drive.

"They spoke Russian but their accent was German. Yes definitively German, I could tell from their 'w' and 'r' sounds.

"We're here and this whole thing just got even more complicated. Germans speaking Russian sounds like Stasi for sure but what does this have to do with the Bank. You have Joe's notes look through them and see if he wrote down the names of the other box holders whose boxes were opened."

"Yeah I've got them, give me a few minutes I'll call Morgan and he can run them through the data base. What if none of this has anything to do with Molly?"

"I'd say it was wishful thinking," said Chuck as she called Morgan and gave him the list of names.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom Martinez was given a few days off from the bank following a police investigation. The higher ups wanted him cleared before returning to work and already there was talk about whether he was the right match for his new position. He was working on his lawnmower when Chuck and Sarah walked up to him.

"I know you," said Martinez, "you're that guy from Homeland Security. Hey thanks for helping me out with those knuckleheaded cops. I thought I was going to have to punch one of them out."

"We wouldn't want that besides I could tell you were innocent," said Chuck noticing Tom's hands were still shaking. "Have you been getting any sleep and don't tell me enough, your eyes and hands tell me not much."

"I'm having trouble but my mental health isn't what brought you down here to see me, is it? If you're wondering why the metal detector was off that was Marty's doing. He said he did it to clear the first crowd out in the morning so you see I can't be the inside man because I didn't know about it until the morning of the heist."

"But you went out for coffee, you could've called someone then came back," said Sarah as both of them looked at her. "Just being the devil's advocate."

"Yeah but if I did I would've waited until they had cleared before coming back and getting into a firefight. If I had I'd be sleeping now."

"Do you know how many people knew about Marty's secret or was there another guard before you?"

"There was Leisure Suit Larry."

"Come again," said Sarah looking puzzled as Chuck laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You've never heard of Leisure Suit Larry? No you haven't have you, oh I think I'll explain when we get back in the car."

"Larry Greene is his real name. Don't feel bad ma'am the other guy didn't get the joke either or didn't think it was funny," said Tom as he put down the mower and stood up.

"The other guy? What other guy?"

"The other guy from Homeland Security like your two, he was here just a little while ago asking the same questions. He walked like he had a board down his back and the man never cracked a smile. You could tell he was all work."

"Rutger Hauer type you know-"

"Yeah the 'Blade Runner', Roy Batty the replicant, yeah that's him. I saw him at the bank before I left. I asked him if they caught the guys yet, but if you're here I guess not. I haven't had the TV on because I really didn't want to see or hear any more about it."

"This Leisure Suit guy does he have a home address or a place of work?"

"Sure ma'am I don't know where he lives but he works down at the Lounge Lizard bar."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "I'll explain in the car. Are you telling me for real?"

"I know, I wish I were but that's where you'll find him but they don't open until after ten so there's no use in going now."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Marty entered the Lounge through the back he didn't want to be seen. Not with the cops hounding him about the breach in security and he couldn't afford to be seen with Larry. He wouldn't even be here now if it weren't for his creditors who had come knocking on his door and they weren't the type to wait around for their money. He was ten large into a bookie by the name of Little Uncle Bob but Bob was neither little nor his uncle which meant a full body cast if he didn't come up with some cash fast.

"Hey Larry you in here," said Marty in a low voice but the room was dark and he couldn't see anything. The Lounge among other things had live entertainment with changing rooms in the back. Marty thought Larry might be hiding in there.

"Larry come out I need my cut or Bob's men are going to kill me. Come out this isn't funny I hear you back there. Don't make me come back there and drag you out or you'll regret it."

"Well I won't regret it Mr. Marty but you might," said Petr as he came out of the shadows. "It's nice to meet you again with your pants on."

"Crap," said Marty as he turned to run but he was greeted by Vlad's fist. When he came too he was tied to a chair with a rag in his mouth.

"Mr. Marty if you yell I'm going to put a bullet in your head," said Petr as he took out his Makarov pistol and laid it on Marty's forehead. "Nod if you understand." Marty nodded as sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down inside his shirt.

"Good, now we begin with tonight's entertainment. Vlad you know what I need," said Petr as he looked around the dressing room.

"There's a whip over here," said Vlad, "But we don't really have the room to use it properly. What do you think Petr?"

"Let me see," said Petr as he tried to make it snap knocking over things and tearing a dress hanging on a coat rack. "You're right. Besides Mr. Marty doesn't seem like the type that would be into leather. Hand me that feather boa behind you," said Petr. Vlad handed him the piece of costume apparel in the corner. "Yes, this will work," he said as he wrapped it around Marty's neck. "The color matches your eyes, don't you think? That's a question you don't have to answer. Okay Marty listen up, these are the rules I ask a question you answer. If you lie my friend Vlad will tighten the boa around your neck. With each lie it gets tighter until you can't talk anymore then you die I forget which comes first."

"You realize what you just said doesn't make sense. If I'm dead how can I talk?"

"Mr. Marty with the big mouth let's keep it talking, shall we," said Petr as he nodded to Vlad who tightened the boa.

"I'm sorry, I really am," said Marty gasping. Petr nodded again and Vlad relaxed his hold.

"This is what you have to remember and what we all want, if you tell me the truth we all walk out of here. Do you understand?" Marty nodded still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, can you please speak up. Do you understand?" said Petr as Vlad tightened the boa

"Yes, yes, Oh God please don't, I'll tell you anything."

"Was there anyone strange asking questions about us at the bank after the robbery? Someone who didn't act like a cop? Tall guy with blonde hair early fifties late forties foreign looking."

"Yeah he was there and got into a shootout with the police then ran. He was talking with one of the tellers about you getting a full description."

"I told you we should've wasted everyone inside," said Vlad. "If this gets back we're as good as dead."

"Larry told me no one was going to get hurt and now my buddy's dead. Paul didn't know anything and you killed him. Jesus you killed him."

"We lost a friend too and he had family back home. You're friend knew Russians from Odessa and they know us so he had to go. If he had kept his mouth shut he could've lived."

"You idiot he didn't know any Russians from Odessa he knew some guys from Little Odessa the Russian restaurant in Santa Monica. You killed him for nothing." Petr turned red in his face and looked around the room, on one of the dressing tables he picked up a pair of scissors and thrust them through Marty's hand into the arm rest.

"Suck up the pain or your dead," said Petr as he pressed his pistol to Marty's head. "Next time you'll watch your mouth, Vasil was our friend and your partner is the one that killed him," said Petr as he twisted the scissors.

"Petr we need information and corpses don't talk."

"Yes, Vlad thanks," said Petr as he gained control pulling the scissors out tossing them back on the dresser. "Now for the last question where is Mr. Greene? I'd think twice before I answer because there is no second try on this one."

"Listen I don't know, really I don't know, you've got to believe me. I thought he was here that's why I came here. Look the cops are watching me so I took a risk even coming here so do you think I'd take a risk like that if I didn't think he was here but as you can see he isn't. So I don't know where he is."

"Then you're of no use to us," said Petr and Vlad began applying pressure.

"Oh my God don't please believe me. Wait, wait my phone I've got his number in my phone directory. Let me send him a message asking him to meet. I know I'll tell him we can meet outside this lounge."

"Make it happen, set the meet for midnight and make it quick."

"Sure but I need my hands free to write the message," said Marty thinking this could be his only chance. Petr was freeing Marty his other man came running in.

"Hey a car just pulled up I think it's the Kolonel. What do you want us to do? We could set up an ambush here and take him out before he gets us."

"No," said Petr looking at Marty with his phone. "Greene is coming here so we don't want anything to spook him."

Marty saw his moment, it was now or never. He knew Petr would never let him go so he shoved off Vlad and threw his phone at Petr running for the door. It would've been a good move, if he had remembered to take off the boa. When he hit the emergency exit the boa got caught in the door as it closed automatically and he snapped his own neck.

"Petr have you ever seen anything like this before," asked Vlad as the three men stood over the top of Marty's body looking down at his now blue face and empty stare.

"I can't say as I have but this is America. You two get him into inside hide him with the costumes I'll keep an eye out to see what our Kolonel friend is doing then let's set up in the alley behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah met Casey and Morgan back at Castle to work on lose ends before heading out to the Lounge Lizard. Chuck up loaded the film from the bank's CCTV and tried running it through filters to isolate the IR effect. While he was doing that Sarah was running the print he retrieved from the shell casing. Morgan and Casey were around behind Chuck standing close to him.

"Okay guys, this is getting close to stalking what gives?"

"A fiery horse with the speed of light, a cloud of dust, and a hearty 'Hi-ho, Silver, away!' The Lone Ranger," said Morgan as he sipped coffee from his cup. "Hey Chuck you checked Large Mart for silver bullets. You could buy them in bulk save you some money.

"Funny Morgan very funny, don't you have a store to run."

"Just saying Silver goes through a lot of feed. Who was that masked man?"

"Out Morgan, get out and go to work before I call you the name I promised I'd never say. John, you wouldn't happen to know how Morgan found out what Beckman said would you?"

"Haven't got the foggiest, Kemo shabe."

"No, not you too? I don't know if I my brain can take this, you two together, memory scar" said Chuck as he shook his head.

"Just get back to work brainiac and Troll don't you have some place to be other than here preferably in another state or country?"

"Ah, now there's true world order. Well guys this is as clean as its going to get. Watch this," said Cuck as he fast forwarded the video. "This is the first guy that came in and the one that went down in the vault."

"I got a name for him," said Sarah. "Petr Stoyanov, ex-Bulgarian secret service with ties to the Bulgarian mob but we don't have a picture."

"Doesn't surprise me these guys made a profession out of not being seen until it was too late like on Waterloo bridge. Sarah, do me a favor and run his name through the files we have on the Stasi. At one point all those Eastern European secret services were working together."

"Yeah it was a regular commie love fest until Reagan turned the music off and the wall came tumbling down. When the lights came on all the roaches ran for cover."

"Running for cover you say," said Chuck as a light came on in his head.

"Yeah it's a metaphor Chuck. You know a figure of speech in which a word or phrase is applied to an object or action to which it is not literally applicable."

"I bet you've been waiting a long time to use that line. Sarah, narrow down your search to Stasi plus the Rosenholtz files. I think you might find something there."

"Why Sweetie what are you thinking? That Petr was some sort of double agent?"

"I don't think the term is applicable because the Stasi and the Bulgarians had the same goals. Sometimes they were on both paroles and no one ever though anything about it. They were both on a boat sailing the same direction."

"Yeah the Titanic and a lot of them went down with the ship just not enough. If we had more lists like the ones we got from the Rosenholtz files there would be a lot more heads on the blocks."

"John you don't know how right you are and I can't keep thinking to myself there's more here than just money. There has to be."

"Excuse me guys but I wasn't very good at history but what are the Rosenholtz files."

"Grimes one of the biggest coups the agency has pulled off in recent years," said Casey. "George Bush father when he was president personally contacted the station chief in Berlin and had him buy the files."

"Morgan you need a little back story. When the wall came down in Berlin, the East German government for all practical purposes fell too which meant no one knew what to do with all the Stasi's secret files. Someone decided that they should be gotten rid of and when the people found out they were being destroyed they stormed the Stasi headquarters in Berlin. During the rioting and occupation it's believed that thousands of documents disappeared and this seems to have been confirmed when we bought the Rosenholtz files a collection of 381 CDs containing 280,000 files."

"Wow," said Morgan flabbergasted. This was one of the few times Chuck could remember that Morgan had nothing to say.

"Hey Morgan," said Sarah, "Did you run those names we sent you? I need to look at what you found out.

"List, names," said Morgan as he suddenly realized what he was being asked. "What? Oh sure it's in this folder," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she looked it over. "No help here all the other names are all legit. That is all of them except Emma's. She's the only one who used a fake name and false identification. Chuck what do…"

"Don't worry I shored up her identification with some back filled data so when Beckman reads it she'll think that all the names are legit. It will take the police time to track down all the box holders and get an inventory of their goods. When they come to Emma's they'll find Mrs. McCarthy died in an automobile accident three months ago leaving no next of kin and after paying for her box three years in advance."

"Sweetie don't take this the wrong way but you're becoming too good at this. It seems it's becoming second nature to you and the truth, I worry about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kolonel walked into the dark Lounge and went up to the bar. There was a barman working behind the counter putting bottles away while he was waiting for the dishwasher to finish with the glasses he was going to put out for the evening crowd.

"I'm sorry but we're closed at the moment. But for you I could make an exception, I'm sorry but if you want anything you'll have to drink it from a bottle."

"What? Okay give me a Radeberger Pilsner if you have it."

"I like Charlie Harper, don't you? 'Two and a Half men' is one of my favorite programs. You know Charlie Sheen," said the bartender as he handed the Kolonel his beer trying to make small talk.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. Listen, I'm looking for a Larry Greene, have you seen him or know where I can find him?"

"Leisure Suit, yeah I know him but no I haven't seen him. He'll be by later on; he doesn't come in until ten when we open. I know he'll be by because I've got his paycheck from last week. He isn't in any trouble is he?"

"Trouble no I just need to chat with him is all, just some business that he seems to specialize in."

"Well we could chat over another beer, my treat," said the bartender that was when the Kolonel noticed the rainbow flag behind the counter.

"Thanks, I'm flattered," said the Kolonel as he downed his beer, "but I think I'll just come back later and check to see if he's in."

"If you leave me your number I can call you when he shows us," said the bartender not wanting to look like he was chasing.

"Sure that's a good idea," said the Kolonel as he took out a pen and the bartender passed him a napkin to write on.

"I love the way you cross through your sevens that's European isn't it? I know that because last summer I went with some friends to Palma di Mallorca and that's the way they wrote their numbers. I had such a good time there."

"I bet you did," said the Kolonel as he passed the man his number. "Please remember to call, it's important."

"Don't worry I won't forget you soon," said the bartender as the Kolonel made a hasty retreat out the door and back to his car were he set up an observation post.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team prepared for their mission to the land of the Lounge Lizards. Sarah wanted to know what the inside joke was but Chuck was reluctant to tell her and every time she brought it up he either avoided it or suddenly remembered he had to be at other places. So she did what any good spy would do, she did her own research on the internet. When she read he wiki description she laughed to think that someone would write such a program, let alone that other people would buy it. She thought it was kind of cute and a little old fashion that Chuck was trying to protect her 'honor' by not telling her.

"Love are you ready," said Chuck as Sarah flipped off the monitor and grabbed a bag. "I just checked with Emma and Alex both Molly and Sam are fine. I told them we might be out late so not to wait up."

"Did you warn Alex about night wanderers? We need to be extra cautious until we figure out how the escapee is breaking out."

"All done and we've got the van ready if you're ready to go, Casey and Morgan are waiting."

"Sure I'm ready and who knows you might even get to the penthouse tonight if you play your cards right."

"Penthouse? How'd you know about the penthouse? I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about," said Chuck as Sarah came up to him and kissed him.

"Buy me a drink tonight sailor and you just might get lucky."

"Okay Chuck," he said to himself, "filter, filter, we need to get this mission over with as soon as possible."

"Definitely," said Sarah as she bit his neck.

"Yuck, I should've known. I came to see what was taking you two so long. Can we put on hold all of that, whatever that is you're doing until we've finished. We've got the free world to defend and save."

They went out and got in. Casey drove with Morgan sitting next to him in the front while Sarah and Chuck sat in the back. They hadn't gone very far before Chuck yawned then put his arm around Sarah and she looked back over at him then they move close to cuddle.

"Hey back in the back," yelled Casey looking at them in the rearview mirror, "remember we have a child on board."

"Child? What child, John?" asked Morgan.

"You, aren't you their adopted other child? I was thinking about getting one of those stickers for the windshield, baby onboard."

"Not cool John, not cool."

"If you want cool roll down the window," said Casey, "as for you two in the back, eyes front and hands to yourselves."

"Remind me when we get back I need to write an e-mail to Verbanski begging her to get back as soon as possible."

"Tell her we'll send a jet if she can only break away for a couple of days."

They pulled into the parking lot of the Lounge Lizard Bar and Grill. There was a flashing sign that said 'Live Entertainment Saturday Nights'. Everyone one got out except Morgan who moved into the back setting up comms and opening a grape soda. They started towards the lounge when Casey stopped.

"Hold up I got to go back," said Casey then he turned around. Chuck looked at Sarah but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Grimes, what are you doing," asked Casey as he opened the side of the van.

"I'm listening? That's what I usually do, why?"

"I'm going to regret this but you're never going to learn anything in here. Come on let's go, I can't have someone marrying my daughter who's the team's weak link."

"You're cool then with Alex and me?"

"Don't make me regret this. Get rid of that stupid soda and get a move on it before I kick you all the way to the Lounge door."

"Yes Sir, Colonel Sir out of the van," said Morgan as he walked as fast as he could to catch up with Chuck and Sarah.

"You heard he asked me to come along," said Morgan pointing back at Casey who walked up. Chuck was smiling when he caught up.

"Not a word Chuck, not a word, this doesn't change anything."

"Buddy I'd say you're making progress," said Chuck as Casey grunted pushing through. "Wouldn't you say so Sarah?"

"There might be a heart in there after all."

"If you guys are all done jibber-jappering we've got a mission to complete and we're not getting it done standing out here."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The team walked in the Lounge, it was dark inside with subdued lighting which was what Chuck expected. There were little candles lit on each table with fresh flowers not exactly the lounge look. Chuck smiled at the people sitting at the tables and they smiled back. Friendly crowd he thought, not your average group of bar flies. As they made their way over to the bar, Chuck couldn't help but feel something was off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They got to the bar and suddenly Chuck realized it when he saw the rainbow flag hanging on the wall. He looked back around at the crowd, he was right.

"Sarah, look around what do you see," he whispered in a low voice.

"Nothing just a lot of guys in a bar, does this have something to do with that stupid game? You know I understand you wanting to be my husband and everything-"

"Wait I'm your husband."

"I know, that's not what I meant what I'm saying is we're both professionals and as such sometimes you or I may have to do or say something that the other person may feel uncomfortable with but because we're professionals we need to do it anyway, does that make sense?"

"Absolutely so can you take another look around in your professional opinion do you see any women who are women?"

"What are you talking about," she said as she took a second look. "Oh my God you're right this is a-"

"A bar for people of alternative lifestyles," said Chuck looking over at the bartender who was giving them the once over.

"My wife and I are supporting our friends in their coming out," said Chuck. "There's too much prejudice in this world don't you think."

"What the-" Casey started to say when Chuck nudged him and pointed to the flag behind the bar.

"It's nice to see couples mix in such openness and love," said the bartender. "The first round is on the house. What can I get for you guys? Maybe a Shirley Temple for the Big Guy or a Mai Tai if you want something with a kick."

"I'll give you a kick alright," said Casey then caught himself. "No, I'll have a Scotch neat."

"Oh a manly drink, you know you can open up in here buddy and be as nature wanted you to be free. You can check you masks at the door with your hat and just be."

"My what? Nature, I'll show you nature just give me a chainsaw," said Casey as Chuck elbowed him. Casey growled.

"John, remember why we're here," whispered Sarah, "and just go along."

"You know there's so much pent up anger and frustration in you. Come on you can let it out here you're among friends. I used to be like you," said the bartender, "until I realized I was living someone else's life that's what society does to us makes us live a lie. You'll feel better if you just open up and admit it, I know I did."

"Yeah sure friend but you see we're looking for a buddy of ours, Larry Greene."

"Leisure Suit? He's getting all the hotties these days. I haven't seen him but I was busy behind the bar earlier. He's usually in the back at this time that reminds me I'm such a scatter brain sometimes," said the man as he began looking for the napkin with the Kolonel's number.

"Do you mind if we check," said Chuck, "it's important we find him for my friend here. He has something he has to get off his chest. Down your drink John, it'll give you the courage to say those three little words."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Casey whispered to Chuck.

"Technically that's four but hey, it's a good start."

"Yeah they're so little but so hard to say, courage Mister, if you like someone you should tell them and let the chips fall," said the bartender. "You can't live with regret in your heart so go for it. But I should warn you he's got another guy looking for him too so you might have waited too long. However if you're looking for someone to treat you right-"

"I'll keep that it mind, thanks. I think," said Casey as he and the rest headed back behind a curtain into what looked like a dressing room. "One word about this and I won't be responsible for my actions that goes for everyone, got it and don't make me repeat myself."

"John I'm glad you brought me along. I'm learning so much," said Morgan. It took extra effort for Chuck and Sarah not to laugh.

"Don't encourage him," said Sarah as she put her hand over Chuck's mouth. "Casey's serious, we don't have time to take Morgan to the E.R. tonight."

"Shut up Troll and stand still," said Casey. Chuck wanted to tell Morgan to knock it off but he was too late.

"But what John? I really am and I understand the insults and threats are just your way of showing how much you really care about me. I just want you to know once and for all you have a special place in my heart. I really do appreciate everything."

"Idiot, shut up and stay put or you're going to go down," said Casey. Chuck was worried he'd have to get in the middle when Morgan stepped forward ignoring Casey's warning.

"I finally understand now what you're doing, you were building me up by….! Oh crap," said Morgan as his feet slipped out from under him and he went down making a loud thud as he landed sitting.

"Putting you down, I think you wanted to say but you've done that all on your own. I was warning you to watch out for the floor idiot," said Casey as they all stood over him.

"Let me help you up Little Buddy," said Chuck as he gave him a hand getting up.

"Crap they should really fire their janitor this wouldn't happen at the Buy More," said Morgan as he got up trying to save his pride as Chuck gave him a look. "Well not often, okay maybe it might, but what is this stuff anyway? Ketchup? Did Jeff or Lester eat here, no Jeff would've licked it off the floor and Lester would've charge to let people watch."

"Little Buddy I hate to tell you but that's blood," said Chuck as he made sure Morgan didn't get any on him.

"Blood!" said Morgan as he looked at this hands with disgust.

"And the sun sets in the west, nothing gets past you," said Casey, "and don't even think about puking in here. If you have to find a can or go outside."

"And I love you too John," said Morgan as Casey growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bartender, finally remember that the napkin was in the register where he left it so he wouldn't lose it. He took it out then dialed the number on his phone. As it rang he suddenly realized he never got the man's name so who was he going to ask for him if the man didn't answer? He was about to hang up with the Kolonel picked up.

"Good it's you, I'm glad. I was beginning to worry if it wasn't you who I was going to ask for, you know you never gave me your name and that wasn't right."

"My cell, my number who else was it supposed to be?"

"Oh, never mind, I'm calling about Leisure Suit, I mean Larry Greene, are you still interested in him? If you are I may have some news for you."

"Yes, go ahead, I'm listening," said the Kolonel. He noticed the pause in the man's voice and recognized it for what it was, a shakedown. "I can make it worth your while."

"Who do you think I am? But if you were going to make a charitable contribution I guess I couldn't refuse. Well, there are four people here looking for him and one of them has it bad for him. I mean real bad."

"Has it bad? Listen did they just come in," asked the Kolonel because he saw four people just cross the parking lot and for a moment he saw the inside of their van but it was long enough for him to identify the equipment inside as to belonging to the CIA or NSA.

"Yeah, how did you know? You're not one of those stalker types are you? Because if you're stalking me there's really no need we can talk…."

"What? No, where are they now? Listen this is important, have they made contact with Larry I need to know?"

"No, he's not in yet and right now even if he did show up I'd fire him. He was supposed to be here when we opened and this is the third time this week he's been a no show. I can get someone else to clean. Hey are you still there? Mister are you still there?" said the bartender but the Kolonel found out what he needed so he hung up. No need in keeping a line open that could be traced, old habits.

"What do you want after all these years," said the Kolonel as he looked out the window at the lounge he remembered back like he stepped in some noir and suddenly he was in his bed in Budapest. The phone rang there was thunder outside it was the middle of the night and outside there was a storm raging.

"We have trouble at the house they aren't answering," he heard in the receiver. "Let me investigate I'm on my way." He threw on clothes, checked his PSM then holstered it as he flew out the door. The rain was cold, he turned up his collar as it beat hard on him but he had to get there. He remembered making his way inside seeing all the carnage. Some of the bodies he knew they were his men and the others he had no idea. It was later he found out they were Hungarian secret service ÁVH. He remembered he found the couple in the dining room his heart sank when he noticed the nursery door opened, racing inside with his gun at the ready he found it empty. He remembered the rage he felt then and now.

As suddenly as his vision came it went and in front of him he saw the CIA team leave the Lounge heading back to the van. Why was he remembering all this now after so many years then he saw her, the blonde. She was standing for a moment under the lamplight and he saw her clear.

"It can't be you. No not after all this time but maybe I'll get my closure. It's about time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was totally disgusted walking around with his hands out in front of him like Molly. He was looking for some place to clean them but there didn't seem to be a sink or water anywhere. Chuck finally felt sorry for him and opened the door to what they thought was the janitor's closet but was a wardrobe full of costumes instead.

"Crap, who's that? Is he…, you know dead," said Morgan pointing at Marty sitting in a chair among a couple of latex cat suits with a fixed stare and pale blue face.

"Well this isn't the night of the living dead, I'd say give the man a cigar. Yeah, he's a goner all right," said Casey taking Marty's pulse and finding none. "Looks like the trouble magnet worked again. Chuck, isn't this the guard from the bank?"

"Yeah, his name was Marty and I guess we now know who the inside man was but I have a feeling this Larry guy was his partner. I wonder if they had a falling out and Marty got the short end."

"I guess it's possible," said Casey as the stood over the body. "Looks like he's got as broke neck and nasty wound that goes through his hand that's where the blood on the floor came from. I'd say someone wanted to know something and they made sure he was listening."

"Hey guys I got a phone," said Sarah as she held it up. "It's busted up but if we take it back to Castle we can retrieve its data."

"Maybe we don't have to," said Chuck as he took the phone from her and pulled out his. Then he swapped out SIM cards and he went into stored memory. "Looks like Marty sent Larry a message a little while ago asking to meet in the alley behind here at midnight and Larry answered telling him to wear his duds. What's does he mean 'duds'? And who uses the word 'duds' anyway?"

"You have to ask when the guy's nick name is Leisure Suit Larry? Duds probably means a disguise look where we found Marty," said Casey as he held out the cat suits.

"Well Love do you think either one will fit."

"Sorry Sweetie but given the locale I don't he'd be expecting me or anyone from my gender," said Sarah. Chuck looked over at Casey.

"Don't look at me there's no way I'm going to fit in either nor would I, even if I could and Grimes is way too short."

"Thank God for shortness," said Morgan. "I'm sorry dude but it looks like you've got to suck it up and remember this one's for the Gipper."

"That's Casey's line and you don't even know who the Gipper was," said Chuck looking at the rest of them looking back at him.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, remember what I said about never saying never and besides this is for Molly after all," said Sarah as she handed him a container of talcum powder. "Take my word you'll need it and if you want I can help you put it on."

"Don't forget you'll need these too," said Casey as he handed Chuck sixteen inch high heeled shoes. "Sweet sixteens, just what you need for that added touch."

"You're eating this up aren't you two," said Chuck as he looked at Casey and Morgan both with smiles that went from ear to ear. "Just remember I still have pictures of you and Alex, Morgan that Casey would love to see if anything gets leaked out on the Internet and that goes double for YouTube."

"Oh Dude, just one to send to Jeff and Lester they might even write a ballad about you, the Charlie Bartowski Cat Suit Blues."

"Enough! Everyone one out right now! The only one allowed back here as I change is Sarah, the rest of you need to go.

"Okay Chuck, be that way Casey and me, we'll go wait in the van and just for you while we're waiting we'll put in a pole in the back."

"Or a litter box," said Casey.

"Out Casey! Out Organ now! Go! Just go!"

"Hey you don't have to shove. Sarah can you teach our boy how to be a proper lady."

"Out! Remember I still have my tranq gun and it's loaded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Petr and his men set up in the alleyway they saw another team arrive but moved into the shadows so they wouldn't be seen. They watched one man take up position in a sniper perch covering the whole alley. Maybe he'd do their job for them then they watched a blonde take up position in the back of the alley as another woman took up position in the open about mid-way down the alley.

"Petr," radioed Vlad, "who's this other team and did you get a look at the women. We never had any that looked like that back in the day."

"First keep the radio chatter down, second that one in the alley isn't a woman. I don't know what's going on. Keep an eye on the sniper he's the one that can give us problems."

"I'll take care of him with a flash grenade," said Petr's other man. "That will blind him and we can move in for the kill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel stupid out here guys," said Chuck. "Are we sure this garb was necessary? What if we're wrong do you think anyone is going to talk to me dressed like this? And John you can hold the quip."

"Sweetie I think you look kind of cute actually," radioed Sarah.

"Thanks and I appreciate but I know you're trying to make me feel better and we both know how ridiculous I look. How do you walk in these things anyway? My ankles are killing me and let's not talk about my back?"

"Cut the chatter ladies, we've got a bogey and he's heading your way Miss Carmichael," radioed Casey as he watched a man with a blue leisure suit slither towards Chuck.

"Dolly what are you doing out here? I was supposed to meet Marty have you seen him?"

"You mean I wore this get up for nothing," said Chuck, "No what I meant was we need to talk."

"Darling there's nothing we have to say. I just work as the janitor inside and I'm flatter but I walk on the other side of the river if you know what I mean."

"What? Really? Hey buddy so do I, I'm married."

"Yeah that's what they all say," said Larry looking Chuck over. "Actually you don't look have bad Toots.

"Toots! Listen Larry, we just need you to come with us," said Chuck as Sarah came out with her Smith and Wesson in hand.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else," said Larry as he began to turn to run. Just then everything went crazy. There was a loud bright explosion.

"Guys I can't see, I'm blinded," yelled Casey as automatic fire ripped through the alleyway. Chuck grabbed Larry pulling him behind a dumpster as Sarah returned fire joining them."

"Casey, we're pinned down in the alley. I count two at the beginning of the alley with 47s. There was a third who threw the grenade at you I think he's circling around back."

"If I shoot now I'll be shooting wild just hold on."

"Listen Larry these guys are coming for you," said Chuck as Larry was still giving him the once over. "Larry hey," said Chuck as he slapped him, "look at me not the clothes. These guys are coming after you because you're a loose end; they've already killed Marty inside, so talk or walk."

"I don't want to go to prison," said Larry, "I want immunity."

"You want immunity! He wants immunity can you…? Do we look like cops? If you don't start talking soon Sarah and I are going and you can take care of yourself."

"Leave him Chuck," said Sarah, "they're circling and we don't have much time." Sarah poked her head out to draw another round of automatic fire.

"Okay, okay but you've got to take me with you. The guys are Bulgarians, ex-secret service types I met through a guy I know at the Russian consulate. I did him a favor or two in the past. They told me they wanted to get in the bank and I knew Marty so there you go."

Chuck saw one of the Bulgarians trying to sneak up on them from behind. He flashed. He took off his high heels and threw one like a ninja death star stabbing the man in the shoulder then Sarah finished him off with her a round to the head.

"Chuck that was my last," said Sarah as she held up her empty weapon. "Listen I'm going for that guy's weapon. You stay here with Larry and protect him with your pump."

"No you stay here, I'll go for the gun," said Chuck as he tossed her his shoe and started to get up but she grabbed him.

"No you don't Chuck," she said as she pulled him back down. "I'm the better shot so I should go. Will you listen for once!"

"It's either both of us or none of us," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you Chuck on three, one, two," she said but they both ran before she got to three. Just as they jumped up they saw two bright lights as a car barreled down the alleyway. Larry bolted like a scared rabbit and got picked off before he cleared the corner. Suddenly the back door opened shielding them from fire.

"Get in if you want to live," yelled a voice from inside. Sarah froze, she recognized the voice. Chuck wrapped his arm around her and shoved her in the back of the car then they barreled off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Casey watched through a blur as his vision came back slowly Chuck and Sarah being spirited away in a two tone sedan. His first reaction was to open fire but he was afraid he'd hit one of them so he turned his attention to the two remaining Bulgarians but like roaches when the light comes on, they scurried off. He was snorting mad when he came down from his perch but he had no one to be mad at. He threw open the side of the van hoping Morgan had been able to raise them.

"Any luck," he asked Morgan but he just shook his head. "Well keep trying I want to take a look at our dead friend. Maybe he'll tell us something."

Casey ran back across the parking lot thinking if the guy wasn't dead he'd make sure he was. However, when he got to the man, he was dead.

"Crap, crap," he repeated and he resisted the urge to kick the dead man. "No use in kicking a dead horse or Bulgarian," he told himself. Already he could hear police sirens; someone must've heard the shooting and called it in. He patted down the stiff but other than the 47 there wasn't much. He used his phone to take a photo and then scanned the dead man's finger prints. Now the sirens were dangerously close and he had to get out of there before he'd have to answer some embarrassing questions. He felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively reacted.

"Hey Big Guy, John it's me, you can let go. Casey let go you're hurting me," said Morgan as he could barely talk with John's hand grasping his throat cutting off his air flow and his face a bright red.

"Oh sorry, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that idiot. What do you want anyway and why aren't you in the van? I still have to look at Larry."

"John there's no time. We've got to go, the police will be here any minute and we don't want to have to explain the three dead guys and a van full of spy gear along with all your guns. You might be a member of the John Birch Society but I don't think the police will take that into consideration when you tell them about your constitutional rights."

"Come on Troll we need to get back to Castle," Casey said as he grabbed Morgan by the collar and dragged him across the parking lot.

"Big Guy I can walk. It's okay no one is blaming you I've lost Chuck before too." Casey growled. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by that I meant I know how it feels is all not that I'd pretend to know how you'd feel but if I did-"

"Just shut up get in the van idiot before I throw you in," said Casey as he slammed the door shut then got in himself and pulled away. "I'm going to process the things I got from the scene. I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight because no one shuts an eye until they're back or we know where they are."

"John, it's like searching for a needle in a haystack made of needles."

"You know, it can take up to seven minutes to strangle someone to death. I've done it in under thirty seconds."

"We need to create and advantage."

"I don't care what you need I want satellites up, I want all CCTV from around the area and I want it done yesterday. The way I figure they've got maybe twenty-four hours tops."

"Twenty-four hours until what?" Casey didn't answer he just looked straight ahead. Sirens came up on them then they saw blue lights but they went racing by heading back to the crime scene as they drove on through the night.

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell Beckman," said Morgan with his usual tact and savoir-faire.

"I'm not concerned about Beckman, she's military and she understands you sometimes loose troops. No I'm more concerned about what I'm going to have to tell Sam when she's old enough to understand."

"Listen I'm sure this will all work out. Chuck will come up with a plan just wait and see. He always has a plan.

"Grimes I just hope you're right and for that Kolonel's sake they better be okay or I'll tear him, limb, from limb, from limb."

"Casey I'm just scared listening to you. But how do you know it was him?"

"Who else could it have been? We're here. Hey when you talk to Alex not a word about losing them. There's no need in causing a panic let them have this night's sleep. There'll be plenty of time tomorrow to worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah didn't know if they'd jumped from the frying pan into the fire or what. Now they found themselves in the back of what seemed a police car speeding down the road heading away from the Lounge leaving Casey and Morgan behind. Sarah kept looking in the rearview mirror to get a good look at the driver. She pulled Chuck in close to whisper to him not to trust the driver.

"Whispering is so impolite but that's the way you Americans are, a nation of rude people. She's telling you not to trust me because we have a past."

"I don't think I've ever met you," said Sarah trying to remember if other than that one time in Budapest their paths had ever crossed and even then he never saw her but she remembered his voice, did she ever.

"No my dear we've never had a face to face but I knew your friend, Ryker so I know all about you and the CIA you work for so certain formalities we can dispense with. I have to say your partner certainly dresses well."

"This was a disguise if you have to know and Kolonel Mischa I know a little bit about you too and the Stasi you worked for."

"Chuck be quiet," said Sarah, "don't give him anything."

"You can listen to Miss Walker, Chuck is it but I'm good at my job and before the night is done I'll know what I want and then you'll be gone. I haven't decided if I'm going to drive this car off a pier with you two trapped inside or set it on fire. My lovely Miss Walker after what you did I'm more inclined to the fiery finish but I need to know what Greene said before he was gunned down."

"Go to hell," said Sarah, "Chuck listen the longer we hold out the more time Casey has to find us so no matter what happens you can't talk. I mean no matter what."

"I so love false hope. I've got a signal jammer in the trunk. I called the police about the shooting so there are hundreds of other cars like this one swarming the area and we're almost there," said Mischa as he pulled off the road and down into an abandoned parking garage.

"Just tell me what you want," Chuck said in Russian nudging Sarah to act like she didn't understand. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." Mischa paused, it was like he didn't know what to do.

"I actually hate speaking Russian," said Mischa. "It reminds me of bad things and bad times. It makes me angry and I don't think you want to see me angry."

"Well then maybe you'd prefer German instead," said Chuck as he spoke to him in his native tongue. "The same deal stands just tell me what you want to know I'm sure a deal can be made."

"I told you I need to know what Greene told you. Listen the Bulgarians were trying to kill you so technically we're on the same side. We can ride off the bank incident as a misunderstanding. I'm willing to let you go but the girl dies."

"Then we have nothing to talk about and like my wife said go to hell. If you want I can provide you with a road map and directions."

"Chuck no, one of us needs to live. We have to think about Sam," said Sarah as she took his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Kolonel, I'll tell you what you want but Chuck walks."

"So you understood and you're willing the give up your life for your partner or is he your husband too? Doesn't sound like the woman who'd kill a whole family to steal their child and shoot her partner or is this some sort of trick to stall?"

"What? I didn't kill anyone; they were already dead when I got there. The Hungarians killed them and I killed every last one of them. I shoot Ryker but the bastard had it coming I just wished I had aimed higher. That I'm not ashamed to admit but I didn't touch the couple."

"That's not what Ryker told us when he came to Moscow. I was in Budapest at the time and I organized the clean-up detail."

"Wait a minute you're a Chekist, aren't you? That makes sense now, you were station in Moscow with the Stasi when the wall came down in 1989 and your Russian friend in Dresden organized your units transfer over to the KGB."

"You've heard of us so you know what we're capable of and I in particular have a personal vendetta that I need to collect on this woman."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold an old Klingon saying," said Chuck as he matched Mischa's icy stare in the mirror. "You touch my wife and you'd better put a bullet in my head too because I'm coming for you. And when you're alone at night, every night from now on, just before you drop off to sleep you'd better check your room because there'll be a night when you won't wake up the next day."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? I was expecting better."

"No Kolonel, I don't make threats I make promises," said Chuck in a flat cold voice.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you too, I'm tired of this. You two don't know anything. I've got a tracker on my prey so what I need I can get from them."

"A RX-77 yes I've dealt with them good but not reliable; however, you're not going to kill us. As a matter of fact you're going to let us go."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were drunk but I've also seen people go crazy when they know they're about to die. I'm leaning towards the fiery finish."

"Mischa, who do you work for in the SVR? And don't tell me you don't work for someone there I know better. When the KGB was dissolved it was broken up into different organizations, the FSB and SVR getting the bigger share of the pie. Your people became like the French Foreign legion of the SVR and every Foreign Legion unit has a Frenchman in charge, so who's your Russian handler?"

"What do you know about my handler and the SVR?" Mischa felt the table had suddenly been turned on him. Mischa for once in his career didn't know what to do and he needed advice. He took his phone and turned back to take Chuck's picture.

"You might want to add Charles Carmichael aka Juri Sheshenko to that," said Chuck as Mischa was looking at the results.

"Sheshenko? You said Juri Sheshenko, I've heard of that name, but he's an old man, an agent of the FSB but from what I know he's a ghost."

"First I'm not that old although I do feel stupid in this garb and I don't work for the FSB. Even though sometimes I've helped Anatoly Mikhailovich but it's been reciprocatory. And lastly, I'm no ghost but if you touch my wife I'll be your nightmare."

Micha didn't say anything he just got out of the car. He knew Anatoly Mikhailovich and who he was in the FSB now he really needed to contact Stefan. Looking at his watch he realized it was late but he needed answers before he proceeded.

"Good job Chuck I think you got to him but you've got to promise me that you'll leave if he offers to let you go again."

"No! No, I'm not leaving my wife behind that happened once and it's not happening again not if I can help it. I don't want to hear about Sam and her needing me to be there for her. What will she think of me when she finds out I let you go. No, it's both of us or neither of us and on that I won't budge."

"Chuck, why do you have to be so stubborn. You've got to listen, it's only reasonable that if only one of us can get out you have to."

"I've never been accused of being reasonable. I won't and that's that, it's like counting to three and going on two."

"I don't know if I told you lately but I love you," Sarah said as she caressed his face then kissed him.

"I love you too but I'd feel better about saying it if I didn't squeak every time I moved and this get up is really hot, how do you put up with it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark van pulled into a garage next an abandoned building in a rundown neighbourhood. As Petr got out of the van he heard dogs barking in the distance and two cats fighting. Vlad got out of the back carrying their weapons. Neither man was happy but they had accomplished what they had set out to do. They tied up a lose end even though it had cost them a man.

"Where'd that other team come from and do you think they're working with the Kolonel?" asked Vlad as he put away the weapons after unloading them.

"I don't know but I don't think so," said Petr as he grabbed a bottle off the top of the refrigerator and poured two glasses then passed one to Vlad. "To our fallen friend," said Petr as he raised his glass then they both drank

"Another," asked Petr so Vlad held out his glass.

"Petr, I don't like the way things are going. I think we need to get rid of those things and get out of here before it's too late."

"I agree but we've got to be careful. We can't afford to let our guards down now or we'll lose our hide too. No, we need to close this deal but we need to be smart about it too. Drink up and tell me what you're going to do with your money," said Petr as he got up and walked to the window looking outside.

"Did you hear something?" asked Vlad putting his glass down getting up going to their weapons stash. Suddenly there was the sound of broken glass followed by a loud explosion and blinding light. Petr was close to a door that led to another room; he turned and ran as soon as he heard the window shatter. He knew it was a flash grenade. There was the sound of automatic weapons fire behind him and he knew he'd just lost his last partner so he kept on running.

"After him," Petr heard behind him and felt hot lead whizzing around him. He ducked around a corner as another hail of bullets riddled the wall behind him.

"Get him," he heard as he slid down a hidden ladder leading down to sewage tunnel below, an escape route they had planned, and as he went down he grabbed a rope yanking on it. There was a clicking sound then a low beep that seemed to get louder and beeped continually faster until it stopped.

"Oh no," said the commando leader to the man that stood next to him followed by a loud explosion that rocked the whole building before it went up in a blaze.

Petr let go of the ladder and fell to the bottom of the tunnel. Looking up he saw hell coming at him, rolling over he just missed the blast flame.

"Phew that was a close one," he said to himself as a singed commando helmet came down smoking bouncing off the pavement and rolled off in the muck. Petr got up then fell back down, he felt something warm running down his side. Checking himself he found that he'd been hit and hadn't felt it in all the excitement.

A lot of thoughts passed through his head but this was not the place he was going to die he told himself. He made his way to the wall and used it to support himself as he walked alone in the dark. He remembered hearing stories of wounded men during the war hiding in tunnels only to eaten alive by rats. One thing that made him happy if he died down here the General would never find his goods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing morning, already the first rays were shining on what promised to be another gorgeous California day. The fire department had been called out for an early morning blaze that was being labelled gang related. Casey and Morgan were still at work, searching for Chuck and Sarah with no luck.

"Okay so we've isolated some images and it looks like the getaway car was a police black and white," said Morgan as he brought it up on the monitor. "The problem Casey is that the area was crawling with them after the first gunshot."

"Smart move, he could hide in plain sight and no one would be the wiser making our job more difficult."

"Goes back to my needle in a haystack made of needles theory, did you get anything back on the dead man? John, we need a break."

"Nothing, just another nondescript out of luck ex-Bulgarian spy but now that we've two, I'm running know associates on both cross referencing for matches. Oh crap bogey in the parking lot."

"What? It's only Big Mike."

"No idiot the black and white that's the same cop car that took Chuck and Sarah. There's your haystack made of needles. Look the idiot's going to open it."

"But it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet. You don't think… No, this isn't like that 'Godfather' movie 'Lucas Brasi sleeping with the fishes'."

"What are you blabbering about moron? Let's go we need to make sure he does corrupt out crime scene. Come on son of idiot we have to stop father of idiot."

"Technically speaking he's my step-father."

Big Mike walked over after he parked in his assistant manager spot. He saw the police car parked in the middle of the lot all by it lonesome with what looked like no one inside. He thought about calling his cousin Big Al to see if they had any stolen but first he'd investigate, didn't want to give the store any bad publicity.

"What in the Sam Hill have we got going on here," said Big Mike as he opened the back of the cruiser to find Chuck and Sarah asleep in the back. They couldn't get out so they decided they might as well sleep and be rested for whatever happened next.

"Hey Big Mike I bet you're wondering what we're doing here?" said Chuck as he slowly got out squeaking, still in the cat suit.

"Hey you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand that you've got to spice it up from time to time to keep the old flame going. Stoking the fires of passion is a noble cause in a marriage and an important one, one the lovely, sensual Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea _Grimes_ keeps burning in me, muy caliente every day."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about but okay."

"Just if I were you, I'd keep it away from work," said Big Mike in a low voice. "You never know when the owners might show up. Where'd you get the car at anyway? Is this one of those movie rentals? And who are you supposed to be in that get up?

"Diaoblik," said Chuck the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know if you've read any French pulp fiction?"

"Big Mike, Dad," yelled Morgan across the parking lot with Casey behind him. "Chuck and Sarah are we glad to see you two," said Morgan as he ran up and hugged both them.

"Son you just saw them yesterday at work? You feel okay?" asked Big Mike but he never gave Morgan a chance to answer he just turned back to Chuck. "Just one thing for curiosity's sake, can you tell me if they sell those get ups in XXXL. I might surprise the Lady Grimes one of these nights. That French book, you've been reading are there a lot of pictures? Maybe me and my Lady Marmalade can spread some sweet jam together if you know what I mean."

"Oh great my mother, Lady Marmalade, Big Mike, I hate to tell you this but Lady Marmalade in the song was a hooker, a prostitute, a woman of the night, a-"

"And you're a fool too son? First of all there's a woman present so you need to moderate your language and secondly the woman sold homemade preserves, that's why her name was marmalade and she sold her goods asking some guy by the name of Joe if he wanted a go, asking if he wanted to try a free sample. I swear, where do you get these ideas, mind in the gutter. Sarah, accept my apologies for my son and if I were you I'd take Chuck home before he attracts the wrong type of crowd."

"Yes Big Mike I think that's a good idea. Come on honey we need to get you home and changed," said Sarah as she whispered in his ear, "voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

"Why don't I give you a ride," said Casey then whispered, "and you two have some explaining to do, like how'd you get here and who brought you."

"John can you repeat I was still thinking about Sarah's question," said Chuck smiling ear to ear.

"Yuck, I'm going to be sick."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Petr somehow managed to drag himself out of the sewer and up to the street, he could hear in the distance the sounds of fire trucks and police sirens. He just hoped he took out a lot the General's men because that was who had to have sent the commandos after him there could be no doubt. But at the moment he had a slug in his side that needed to be removed before he could think about payback. Partly out of design and partly out of luck he found himself in from of a veterinarian clinic. Hearing the dogs barking and the cats fighting he figured someone close by had a lot of pets and the only person who would, would be a vet. This wouldn't be the first time someone accused him of being an animal.

He dragged himself over to the door but it was locked so he picked up a large rock and broke the glass in the door letting himself in.

"Okay Petr stay conscious," he told himself as he went to the operating area. He looked through the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for lidocaine. He gave himself an injection around the gunshot then using forceps he fished out the bullet. The pain was intense but he had to endure it. He couldn't afford to use anything stronger if he did he risked passing out or becoming immobile and either would make him dead.

"Augh!," he said trying to master his pain as he took disinfectant and doused the wound before taking sutures and stitching himself up.

"Liquids," he told himself as he felt light headed. "No, no, I can't afford this," he said as the room began to spin. He closed his eyes and opened them up again, the spinning stopped.

"Saline they have to have saline," he said repeating to himself as he went back to the medicine cabinet and took out a bag then he found a vein and set himself up an I.V. After the first bag he felt better so he grabbed the plastic garbage bag liner and packed it with all the medical supplies he thought he'd need then he took the Vet's white coat putting it on to hide his wound.

"We can't stay here," he said talking to himself. He needed transportation to someplace that didn't ask many questions and took cash. Lucky for him the neighborhood offered him a variety of late model low security vehicles to choose from. He jumped into a late model Impala and drove off after hotwiring it.

"Crap," he said to himself as he started feeling light headed again. He had to concentrate on his driving the last thing he needed was for some cop to pull him over. "Eye on the prize," he repeated to himself like a mantra then he started thinking about all the things he'd like to do to the General for betraying them and as he thought about the General the angrier he got as well as alert. It wasn't long before he was at the Not Tell Motel.

"Good thing I got extra disinfectant," thought Petr as he dragged himself to the front desk where he read a sign 'For Service Ring the Bell'. He rang and waited then rang it again and waited then on the third try he heard the sound of a toilet flush.

"I heard you the first time. What do you want?"

"Fine conversation, a room what do you think," said Petr dropping two hundred on the counter and looked the man in the eye. "You never saw me if anyone comes asking."

"Rooms two hundred and two hundred more for total amnesia," said the old man.

"Let me help you," said Petr as he laid his Makarov on the counter then passed him another two hundred. "I can make you amnesia temporary or permanent, do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir we do. Here's your room key it's up on the second floor next to the fire escape. I'd have the bell boy bring you bags up but he's off today."

"Thanks but I don't have any," said Petr as he made his way to his room carrying the garbage bag with him. Once he got inside he set up another I.V. and laid down on the bed. He wasn't sure when or for how long but he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove Chuck and Sarah back to Echo Park and on the way they debriefed him. Casey was shaking his head in disbelief as he listened to their story. It was just hard to believe.

"So you're saying he had you two locked in the back of his car and you couldn't escape then he just drove you the Buy More and left you? There's got to be more."

"Casey you didn't report us missing to Beckman did you? It's important that she not know we were off grid."

"John, Chuck's right, take my word she'd have a cow and not only, it might compromise Molly as well so she has to be kept in the dark."

"Okay now I know there's more spill it or we head for a black op site and I use old school tactics on you ladies," said Casey smiling as he glanced back at Chuck.

"Funny, oh really funny threaten a guy then make fun of the way he's dressed. By the way why are we going home for me to change, didn't you put my clothes in the van?"

"But if you changed in the van who'd see you walk the catwalk at Echo Park. Remember to pause, pose before you turn around."

"Sweetie don't worry there are a lot of top male models," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Besides I think you look cute and not everyone can wear that the way you do."

"Yuck, can we get back to what happened. Okay you two were in the car then what?" said Casey feeling more and more like a mushroom.

"Well turns out we have mutual acquaintances and as much as you love to call them commies Casey the commies bailed us out. He was told by someone in Moscow that we were not to be harmed or touched. Needless to say he wasn't too happy but lucky for us he's a good soldier and followed orders."

"Something doesn't sound right, someone in Moscow told him to let you go and he did. What do they want in return? And do you have any idea who it could've been?"

"I've got a pretty good idea who but so far they haven't asked for anything or better they haven't asked for anything yet. I'm expecting Beckman to give me confirmation soon."

"I don't understand she doesn't even know you were missing how can she tell you who helped get you free and what they want?"

"She won't tell me what but she will tell me who and when she does I'm going to have to go meet them. Well we're here so John you're going to get your wish here goes nothing 'Project Runway' eat your heart out." said Chuck as he got out of the Crown Vic and walked to their apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was long. After Alex called Morgan and found out that it looked like things were going to run longer that first thought there was no need for everyone to stay up.

"Listen you take Molly home and I'll stay here with Sam. She's already out for the night so there's nothing really left here to do."

"I could put Molly in Chuck and Sarah's bed then move her when they get here so you can go home. Really it's no problem, I've done this before."

"No, my post is here. Besides you'll have to wake Molly to move her and Little Miss looks like she's half asleep already," said Alex as Molly hung on Emma's side. "She's still sleepy from last night. No, take her and get some sleep too you look like you could use it. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes don't worry about me. Are you sure you're going to be okay here on the sofa until they get in? Do you need or want anything?

"No I brought a book so I'm set just go," said Alex as she basically pushed them out the door. She watched through the window as they crossed the courtyard. Molly turned around to wave to Alex before she went inside and Alex waved back then got ready for sentry duty.

"Okay Dr. Fred let's see what series of emotionally stimulating conversations we can have tonight," said Alex. She found Dr. Hornblower's book '101 Conversations Before I Do' among Morgan's things. What attracted her attention were the two wedding rings on the cover and she thought it was her spy responsibility to know what her partner was up to.

"Stay awake Alex," she told herself but Dr. Fred wasn't making it easy and she wasn't feeling stimulated or if she was, it was to close her eyes and got to sleep. "Okay eighty-seven more to go and now we start about sex. But wait a minute," said Alex as she re-examined Hornblower's picture on the back cover. "He doesn't have a wedding ring on? The idiot's single. Oh Morgan, if my father finds out he'll have a field day. This is one for the circle file," she said as she tossed in the trash then sat back down on the soft sofa.

"Alex get up," she told herself but herself answer back, "but it's nice and comfortable here, just a little longer." Alex wasn't sure when she dozed off she only knew she did. They next thing there was light coming in from the outside and she had someone sitting on the floor in front of her laughing. She slowly opened her eyes and found Sam sitting on the floor in front of her with her rabbit hitting her feet with it then giggling.

"What are you doing here?" said Alex if Chuck hadn't warned her she'd have been worried but when Sam saw she was awake she threw up her hands wanting to he held. "Okay Miss monkey come here," said Alex as she picked her up with her rabbit then started back to her room to change her when Chuck and Sarah walked in.

"Wow, look at the snazzy new outfit," said Alex trying not to laugh as Casey came in behind them.

"Alex I'll take Sam I think your dad could use some coffee," said Sarah as she took Sam back to be changed.

"Then I'll put a pot on and get the monkey her breakfast ready. Oh and a by the way she did what Chuck warned me about. I caught her here in the living room," said Alex omitting the part that she had fallen asleep on watch.

Sarah took Sam back and changed her but as she was doing it she noticed a new stuffed animal on a bookshelf looking down on Sam's baby bed. It looked familiar but it was new or she hadn't noticed it before. So she took Sam and went to Chuck who was still trying to peel off the costume before dry rot sat in.

"Sweetie, let me help you. I think I might know a little more about these things then you. I'll just put Sam on our bed," said Sarah as Sam laughed.

"Momma," said Sam then banged her rabbit on the bed laughing and giggling.

"Not you too," said Chuck as Sarah pulled down the front making a ripping sound. "I hope that was the suit and not me."

"You didn't use enough talcum that's why it's sticking," said Sarah as she started laughing too. "I think we can rule out top model as a fall back job."

"I just can't catch a break and the day has just started."

"Well you want to change that and take that ride to the penthouse? I'll take Sam out to Alex for her breakfast while you and I head for the shower."

"I'll get the water started," said Chuck as he kissed Sam then Sarah before dashing into the bathroom. Sarah walked back out with Sam noticing Casey pulling Dr. Fred's book from the trash then she caught Alex's look for help.

"That's just a dumb book Chuck got before we got married. He and I read it but really it's not worth the paper it's printed on so I tossed it. But if you want to read it go ahead, it might be a good read for you and Gertrude."

"Yuck, it looks like it's full of female emotions but it looks like something Chuck or Morgan would read. Come to think of it, I think Big Mike told me something about this 'fool' coming to the Buy More for a book signing. Look at some of these idiot questions, if you or your partner forget his or her toothbrush would you share? Not much of a spy if you're not prepared and dental hygiene is fundamental and what's this about talking to your partner while they're asleep? I've never heard of anything so crazy in my life."

"It may sound crazy but think of it as preparation for when Gertrude's awake. Isn't there some question you'd like to ask Gertrude but were afraid to ask? Maybe you want to tell her something but you don't know how she'd react."

"Like which gun does she prefer the Glock nine or the Sig Sauer? It's a difficult choice and not one to be taken lightly."

"Why am I not amazed?" said Sarah looking at Casey shaking her head.

"What both have their advantages and disadvantages? You have to weight them all before you make a decision that important."

"Sarah do you want me to take Sam," said Alex smiling at her and mouthed 'thanks'. "I take it you want to go work on question eighty seven."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan was sitting on a Russian Federation jet flying over Siberia headed east. He got up and looked out the window at the immense white expanse. Flying over Siberia always brought to mind Jack London and his stories especially white fang. As much as he liked looking at snow he preferred sunny climates like Cuba where he was stationed for a long time but now he was headed to the heart of capitalism, Burbank and Hollywood. He poured himself a Scotch then check on their flight time and asked to be connected with the resident agent in the Russian consulate before he sat back down.

"Mr. Metrohken, the consulate's on the line for you," said the co-pilot over the planes intercom, "I'll patch him through for you."

"Thanks," said Stefan as he took the call, "Sergei, I'm calling to give you a heads up that I'm inbound. I need for you to get all my clearances in order with the U.S. State Department and if they complain about this being last minute tell them it couldn't be helped. My pilot will tell you what time I'll be landing I expect a car with driver standing by."

"Yes sir, where should I tell the driver to take you when you arrive?"

"I'll tell him myself. My mission is of the utmost importance and no one else in the mission is to know about my visit. Use your private sources to get this done. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir but I should notify the Ambassador in Washington of your arrival. It would only be proper protocol what if he finds out? He'll get mad."

"I'll handle him you take care of what I need. If anyone raises and eyebrow it's above their pay grade and tell them the view of Siberia from Lubyanka is till crystal clear, any other questions?"

"No Komrade Stefan."

"Those days my friend I hope are dead and gone. Dasvidaniya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah had been in the bathroom for over an hour. Alex feed Sam for a bit then Sam wanted to feed her and since Casey was close by she tried to feed him too. He put on a gruff look when she held out her spoon but that made her try just that much harder. Final if Mohamed won't come to the mountain she raised herself out of her highchair to push the spoon in his face. At that point it was eat it or wear it. Alex was rolling in laughter along with Sam when the monitor came on.

"Colonel Casey if I can interrupt your breakfast I need a word with the team," said General Beckman as Casey tried to clean his face. "Oh Colonel," she said pointing to the left side of her mouth indicating he missed a spot on his.

"Oh right, sorry ma'am. Let me get the rest of the team we just got in from an all-night mission and the other two had to get cleaned up. I'll be right back ma'am," said the Colonel grunting all the way down the hall to the bathroom. He heard Chuck and Sarah laughing inside and from the sound of running water they were still in the shower so for once he knocked on the door.

"Playtime is over put some clothes on the General is on the horn and she doesn't like being kept waiting." They both came out in robes smiling hand in hand. Casey rolled his eyes which made holding a straight face even more difficult.

"John you've got a little cereal on your shirt," said Chuck as Casey grunted and growled at the same time. "Sorry General but we just got in from last night's mission and this was the first chance we had to get cleaned up."

"I understand the Colonel was briefing me over breakfast," said the General as Sam giggled in the background and Casey rolled his eyes again.

"I just got handed a report about a gunfight in a back alleyway outside of a Lounge where three bodies were recovered. One a Bulgarian and guess what an ex-spy along with two others, one the security guard from the bank and another a Larry Greene a rather shady individual. Anyone have anything to say?"

"Well we never expected it to degenerate into a gunfight, the truth?"

"That would be nice for a change."

"We went there just to talk with Greene. I figured he had to be the one who sold out the bank information to the Bulgarians. No one else had the connections in both worlds to do this. However, I guess the Bulgarians thought Larry was a loose end and decided to make sure he didn't talk. Sarah and I were able to talk to him briefly he told us his contact for the Bulgarians was in the Russian consulate then he was killed."

Does this have anything to do with your friend Stefan's unscheduled visit to the Russian consulate? I just got word from the State Department that he informed us about his diplomatic mission mid-flight. The guys over there aren't happy with him and this has raised some eyebrows especially when he asked that his own Embassy be kept in the dark. I had to spin a tale about a joint operation to get them on board. I want your friend to know my neck is on the line here too."

"Honestly, I didn't know he was coming but I'm not surprised he is. General I'll tell him when I see him and if I'm right I'll be getting an invitation for a sit down with him."

"I suppose a wire is out of the question. Well if you have to go I don't want you to go alone. Take Sarah with you and that's an order but remember if you meet in the Russian compound you're on your own. I can't send in back up or aid not without causing an international incident. There will be no cavalry riding in over the hill to save you. The only thing we can do is make a formal complaint through the State Department."

"General we understand but I think I can handle this alone. There's no reason to put anyone else at risk. Sarah and Casey can monitor for the van."

"How you organize your team is up to you," said General as she paused thinking about Chuck's request.

"No General, I'm going with you and that's that. No more on the count of three and jumping on two remember? It's either both of us or none of us."

"I have a feeling I'm in the middle of a conversation you two have already had. No Chuck you need to take someone, either Casey or Sarah. Remember what I said about the Lone Ranger take Tonto with you and that's an order."

"But General…" said Chuck as he started to argue.

"But nothing this brings me to another situation, I was informed by my people there was an explosion and fire in an abandoned building complex. When the police arrived they found the charred bodies of what looks like a wet team along with a dead man later identified as Vlad Dimitrov another ex-Bulgarian Secret Service agent. Chuck I don't have to tell you their numbers are dwindling rapidly. Bomb experts reported charges were placed at strategic locations throughout then detonated."

"Which tells us at least one Bulgarian got away," said Chuck. "General up load the reports to us via cloud and we'll go down to have a look."

"Roger that. Beckman out."

"Guys you know what that means we've got another player on the field. Mischa was with us all night so someone else sent in the hit squad. He's not the type to send someone else to do his dirty work nor would he have been so careless as to get himself killed in a rookie trap."

Chuck and Sarah went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready. Chuck was quiet and didn't notice when Sam called "Yuck". Sarah kissed her then followed him back.

"What's the matter? Something is bothering you?"

"It's Mischa his hatred of you is unreasonable. I don't understand some of the things he accused you of and his anger. It's almost personal."

"That's why you wanted to go to the consulate alone, isn't it? You didn't want me on Russian soil, but why? Stefan will be there."

"There's only so much he can do and the Chekists can be anywhere now. No, our first meeting with Stefan will be somewhere public. He's my friend and I trust him but we have to remember he works for the SVR." Just then Chuck's phone rang; he looked at the number, he looked back at Sarah then answered.

"Stefan I was expecting your call."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah got dressed and ready while Casey ran to his apartment next door. Chuck was thinking about the phone call he received from Stefan and kept stealing worried glances at Sarah. She could tell he was worried about her and that he was trying not to show it. But when simple things became difficult like buttoning up his shirt, which he had to do twice she knew she had to do something to distract his mind from his worries.

"Hey, were did that bear come from in Sam's room? Is it new or have I just never noticed it before?" They both knew that was highly unlikely. She could glance at a row of books and tell you title and author in order. It was part of her training to be observant and she was good at it.

"Oh, the bear on the shelf, yes it's new. It's the way we're going to find out how Sam is getting out of bed. Actually, it's a nanny cam that has also a motion detector incorporated. It's the latest thing I picked it up at the spy shop in the Mall."

"So you're spying on our daughter now? Chuck what are you going to do when she turns sixteen, finger prints and background checks?"

"With at least three references and two forms of identification, I think that would be a good start," he said as she tossed a pillow at him. "Hey don't tell me you won't do worse."

"Come here and sit next to me, please," said Sarah as she sat on the end of the bed. Her mood changed suddenly and became more sullen. "What is it? I know you're worried about me."

"Yes I am. I've been thinking about this meet and Mischa. I still can't wrap my head around his anger and I'm hoping Stefan will give me some answers. But I just don't like it and the truth I'm only pushing forward on this because of Molly but I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"You know but I was just thinking what do you see Sam's life as being like? I know I want her to have a normal life with school and friends.

"And so do I," said Chuck as he caressed her face. "But I think we want to give her more, don't you? Something that neither of us really had."

"I want her to learn how to ride a bicycle and fall down and to know that it's alright to fall down. I want her to learn how to play baseball and hit a home run but if she drops the ball, it's okay. I want her to learn to dance but if she trips and falls I want her to know that we'll be there to help her up."

"You want her to know she's loved and I do too. I want her to find someone to love like I've found. I want her to know that love. There are no words to describe it because words just put a limit on it but I hope and pray she'll find it. It's worth the quest at journey's end. How's that for a nine a.m.?"

"I knew I married an articulate schnook," said Sarah as she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Chuck. I've always loved you and I will always love you."

"And I knew my quest was over when you said yes as I sat like an idiot in my underwear with that stupid plastic guitar," said Chuck as he kissed her back.

"Mint ice cream and Scotch can have that effect."

"Not like the effect you've had on me," said Chuck as he kissed her again.

"Yuck, I still think you're an idiot and I don't see how you didn't barf your guts out on that combination. Can you two get a move on it," said Casey standing in their doorway. "And by it, I mean work. We're burning daylight and what's this about a meet? Don't think you're going without me you can get that out of your head right now."

"John I wouldn't think about leaving you out of the party and we just might need your itchy trigger finger before the day it done. Sarah, I have one request though I'd like you to humor me on this."

"Said like that I don't know what to say," said Sarah as Chuck went into their closet opening up a case with her gear in it.

"Just say yes. Will you wear this for me today? I know it's been a while since you wore it but it would make me feel better," said Chuck as he handed her, her Kevlar vest.

"Chuck I don't think it's-"

"Sarah if Chuck thinks it's necessary what can it hurt? Just stay hydrated those things can be murder in heat especially in California weather."

"Guys, a girl could feel a little overprotected with you two around," said Sarah as she took the vest from Chuck. "Besides this was tailor-made before I had Sam, I don't even know if it will fit anymore.

"I wouldn't say overprotected as much as loved," said Chuck as he kissed her and she kissed him back. "As far as fitting I can't feel there's any difference," he said as he put his arms around her pulling her in tight.

"Yuck, I wouldn't say overprotected as much as late if we don't get a move on it. Like pronto. The police won't hold the crime scene for us all day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe DiMarco was walking the scene with the fire Marshall and their bomb expert when they heard a commotion outside the police perimeter. DiMarco already had an idea what was going on when he looked up to see Chuck and two other people walking towards him.

"I need to change the color of our police tape," said Joe as he put out his hand to Chuck and they shook. "Seems every time we put it up these days it attracts you guys. Who are your friends?"

"This is John and Sarah," said Chuck going straight to informal. "Guys this is Joe." After being doused with X-13 gas Joe didn't remember he had already met Sarah. Chuck worried she'd douse him again if she had to. "I'm not surprised to see you on your feet. It's hard to keep a good man down and you don't seem to be the type who likes being on his back."

"Actually I hate it but I was expecting to see you in the hospital but I guess you guys stay busy with whatever it is you do. The doctors tell me that you saved my life so I think I owe you thanks."

"Why? Because you took a bullet that was meant for me."

"And you would've done the same, and probably have done the same after listening to you talk to that bank guard. Sarah, you remind me a little of an undercover DEA agent I worked with when I was in narcotics. We did a little off the book run across the border into Mexico. Drug boss killed my partner at the time, let's say my head wasn't on straight at the time and things got messy as well as bloody. She came out of nowhere and we took the lot out. Miller I think was the name or that's what she was going by at the time."

"We might have heard of her," said Sarah. Chuck looked over at Sarah as they listened to DiMarco's moment of _déjà vu. "This happens," said Sarah whispering, "just don't freak out."_

_"__Right we were wondering if you'd walk us through what happened here and tell us what you discovered, like who the players were?"_

_"__Well what I don't think is that this was gang related like the guys back at the station are spinning. What can I say they're political, I'm not but before they go shooting off their mouths they should at least some down and take a look at the scene? Then again if this were gang related you guys wouldn't be here either now would you?"_

_"__I guess you're right but we really can't get into that but let's just say they're things here that caught our attention," said Chuck worried that Joe hadn't just signed himself up for another whiff of X-13. "So what have you got?"_

_"__Well for starters our crispy critters inside were all armed to the teeth. All but one had body armor and helmets. I think they were out after him because the coroner stated he was dead before the explosion took place."_

_"__How'd he come up with that so fast," said Casey looking at the shell casings lying around. He was matching weapons in his head_

_"__He said he was filled with lead. I won't know how many rounds until after the autopsy but looks like our guys came in for this guy thinking he was a soft target and then bit off more than they could chew."_

_"__And you don't think this is gang related? Looks like someone got mad maybe a deal gone bad and wanted a little street justice."_

_"__Chuck have you ever seen a gang so well geared up for war. The word 'commando' pops in my head. Then there's their firepower 47s and HK MP5s not cheap. No, this wasn't some group of druggies looking for a score." _

_"__Could've been some Columbian or Mexican Cartel looking for some payback," said Chuck trying to throw DiMarco off the trail but Joe was a dog with a bone. _

_"__I guess you could be right but there hasn't been anything on the radar about them being in town then there's the writing."_

_"__Writing? What writing are you talking about," said Chuck as he looked at the charred burnt out insides of the building."_

_"__No not the building, I'm talking about our odd man out. He had tattoos with that funny Russian writing under his clothes. The coroner showed us using a UV light."_

_"__Sounds like he's been watching too much CSI but you mean _Cyrillic_," said Chuck both Sarah and Casey gave him a look that said don't encourage. He shrugged back they needed Joe's intel and he was being forthcoming._

_"__Yeah that one but it wasn't Russian I asked one of the uniforms that's half Russian if he could read it for me but he said it was Bulgarian. _

_"__Bulgarian really, isn't that interesting," said Chuck now there was only one man left and he knew he had to be found soon before someone else did._

_"__Yes, it's interesting. I've got a bank heist perpetrated by Bulgarians now I've got them dropping like flies around me. One at the bank, one last night in an alley and now one here, by the way you wouldn't know anything about what happened behind the Lizard Lounge last night would you? I've got a witness who saw two women in the ally just before the shooting and one was blonde," Joe said as he looked at Sarah._

_"__Joe there are a lot and I mean a lot of blondes in L.A. County not to talk about southern California. I hope you've got more to go on then just one was blonde."_

_"__Don't mind me the old cop brain working overtime I guess. There was supposed to be a brunette too. We found two more bodies besides his, one was the bank guard Marty Short and the other a Larry Greene who used to work with this Marty guy but was fired. He was a seedy character who probably got what he deserved. I know that sounds harsh but I just call 'em like I see 'em."_

_"__I guess you found your inside man," said Casey as he started wandering off looking around. He admired the handy work of whoever planted the charges. They were placed in locations along with propane tanks that would cause the maximum amount of physical damage utilizing the build's internal structure to direct the blast backwards. "What's down here," yelled Casey back not realizing how far back the rest were._

_"__Hey come back that area is structurally unsound. The fire marshal hasn't been able to put up barricades yet," yelled DiMarco so Casey walked back to the group. "I sent a camera down and it looks like it connects to the sewage system below but we haven't been able to inspect it yet."_

_"__Did you recover any of the loot from the bank in the building? Or anything else that matters?" asked Sarah hoping Molly's stuff had been permanently destroyed then this nightmare would be over._

_"__No nothing, but the blast and fire took care of most everything inside. However, my gut says it was never here. No to me it looks like someone planned an escape route incase crap came visiting and it did last night," said Joe. Casey nodded his head in agreement he had come with the same conclusion._

_"__Where there any other disturbances last night," asked Chuck as he kicked around a piece of metal with his shoe. Sarah looked at him; he looked back and nodded as he braced her. "Be careful to your step," Chuck said to Sarah as she looked like she wanted to fall for a second._

_"__Well about the disturbances, we just got a call from a Vet that operates a clinic around the corner saying she'd been broken into by some thieves and that they just made off with some medical supplies. Probably unrelated, just some junkie looking for drugs this is a high crime neighborhood." Chuck couldn't tell if he was telling him the truth or fishing for a reaction._

_"__You're probably right," said Chuck as they said their goodbyes and got back in Casey's Crown Vic to head back to Castle before the meet with Stefan._

_"__Okay what'd you two flash on back there? I heard the 'be careful to your step' when there was nothing to trip over. Plus I noticed you Chuck," said Casey looking at him in the rearview mirror, "pawing at the ground so what'd you two see?"_

_"__How do you keep from hitting something? Or does the car drive itself?" said Chuck as Casey growled. "Okay, there was a piece of the detonator on the ground the bomb squad missed. We both flashed on it. It was part of a MON-200. My guess the Bulgarian that got away modified the landmines to cover his escape. I'm also willing to bet that he was wounded and went to the clinic for supplies."_

_"__Makes sense," said Casey, "that'd be what I'd do. He's probably hold up somewhere trying to mend enough to travel. When we get to Castle I'll call some guys I know on the force and ask if any vehicles were stolen close to the clinic. If you're right Chuck our guy can't be far away."_

_"__Once you find out leave the information with Morgan to run. We need to get moving to make the meeting with Stefan I promised him I wouldn't be late," said Chuck as he took Sarah's hand. "Everything will work out just wait and see."_

_ "__I hope so it's just I have this bad feeling I can't get rid of and I keep thinking about that bear you put in Sam's room. It's like I should know it but I've never seen it before. I'm being silly just hold me, please." Chuck put his arm around her and pulled her in close letting her bury her head in his shoulder. Casey for once just watched the road and didn't look back._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Petr woke up it was already dark and the day was over. His arm ached from the I.V. needle that had emptied a long time before. He pulled it out and held his arm to stop the bleeding. Lying on the bed he went over his situation in his head. Every way he spun it, he ended up dead. Slowly he got up and went to the bathroom where he checked his wound dousing it again with disinfectant.

"Aah oh!" he said as he gripped the sink, it stung like hell but it was necessary. He went over to the window to check on movement down below but the street was empty. Maybe too empty he thought. He put back on his blood shirt and threw together the things he brought with him then he made it out into the hall. But as he was about to get on the elevator the light came on someone was coming up.

"Think fast," he told himself so he went down opened the fire escape and dropped some of his medical supplies on the landing then went back down to another room. He knocked on a door.

"What do you want we paid for the hour," he heard a woman yell from inside.

"The cops just pulled up and their searching the rooms. Let me in I got sent up from below to help you get out."

"Crap what are they looking for," said a fairly attractive brunette who answered the door. Petr pushed his way in knocking the woman back.

"Hey who are you?" said a middle aged man standing in the middle of the room in his underwear. Petr didn't reply he just cold cocked him with his pistol and the man went down, out like a light. The woman went for her purse but Petr put the barrel of his pistol to the back of her head.

"Give me that," he said as he took out of it a twenty-two short, a Saturday night special. "Listen Lady, just keep quiet and we'll all walk away from here alive. First I need for you to get your friend in bed. I'd do it but as you can see I've got a little problem." Already he could hear commotion out in the hall as he suspected his friends had tracked him to this flea bag hotel and the manager had given him up. He listened next to the door.

"This is the room," said the manager. "Like I told you down stairs he rented it this morning. I haven't seen him leave and to go he'd have to walk past me. Hey, I don't want any trouble here."

"Just shut up and give us the key or we'll break it down. Here this should cover any damages plus extra," Petr heard one of the men say then he heard the sound of money being counted. "Now go downstairs and turn your TV up loud."

"Come here," said Petr to the woman, "I want you to go out with this," he said as he handed her an empty ice bucket.

"I'm not going out there those men are after you and they'll kill me. If you want someone to go out, go out yourself."

"Lady I'm not asking, I can snap your neck in here without making a sound or put a bullet in your head either way you're dead. You do this and I'll let you live, I promise."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't but if you don't do what I tell you then you will be dead. Listen, all I want you to do is go out and turn around then come back. While you're out I need for you to count how many men you see and if they have pistols like this one but with long barrels. Thirty seconds is all."

"And I live? You promise you won't kill me?" Petr nodded. She took the ice bucket from him then took a deep breath before nodding she was ready. Petr opened the door and she walked out.

"Oh guys, I'm sorry I didn't see anything I swear," she said as he turned around then walked back inside. "Okay I counted five outside of what I guess is your room and they've all got supressed Sig nines." She saw Petr's look. "I had a client once who took me to a gun show."

"Good now go over get in bed and don't move," said Petr as he opened the door a crack to watch things in the hall. The men in the hall erupted in his old room to find it empty.

"Crap he's gone. One of you go check the fire escape. Hurry," said one of the men then he saw a man run past to the window.

"Hey he went out here. Radio down below for them to start looking around down there. He can't have gotten far."

"Roger that there's nothing in the room. Let's clean up here and bug out. You two take care of our friends."

Petr realized what that meant, he stood behind the door as the man pushed it open and emptied his whole clip into the woman and the man in bed then left. Petr went to the window and watched the team get into a dark Escalade then drove off. Then he noticed a half bottle empty bottle of bourbon on the bedside table.

"No use in letting you go to waste," said Petr as he uncorked it and took a hit from the bottle. "Sorry lady I promised you I wouldn't kill you, but I never promised anything about anyone else."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Stefan's plane received clearance to land at Bob Hope International in Burbank. He looked at his watch and they were running a little early which bothered him. He only hoped that Chuck was too because everything hinged on him now. Once the pilot radioed back that they were making their approach Stefan took a moment to take a deep breath then gathered the classified documents he had laid out in front of him and finished off his scotch. Just their position outside the ministry was a one way ticket to a firing squad. He just hoped Anatoly could cover him long enough to get this mission over with. He held up his glass admiring the amber color as he let it take his mind off his worries only to be jolted back into reality when the wheels touch the tarmac.

"We've be directed over to hanger number twelve where a car is waiting to take you wherever you want to go. If you want I can radio instructions from the cockpit," said the co-pilot who had come to join him in the cabin as the plane taxied.

"Thanks but no, in half an hour notify the consulate that we've landed and I've gone. I know you've been ordered to report in."

"But how did-"

"It's my job to know," said Stefan as he got the last of his papers ready putting them in a diplomatic pouch marked Russian Federation Embassy then slipping it into a briefcase. It was then the co-pilot noticed Stefan's Makarov tucked in his shoulder holster. The co-pilot suddenly remembered he had things to do in the cockpit and quickly disappeared.

When the plane came to a full stop the door opened and Stefan deplaned. He'd forgotten how hot it was in California and how bright the sun was. He put on his aviators and just stood at the top of the ladder for a few seconds basking in the sunlight. The warmth felt good on his skin definitely he and Anatoly had to bring their families on his next visit if there was a next time. He touched his jacket pocket, in it was a list his children had given him of things to get and the top of the list would require a trip to Disneyland. He just hoped he'd have time because for Stefan family was everything and it was one of the things he admired most in Chuck.

"This way sir," said a man dressed in a dark suit wearing an earpiece at the bottom of the ladder. "I'm to escort you to your car. Your bags are being taken care of so please follow me."

"Good I'm in rather a hurry and am on a tight schedule," said Stefan as he walked down and shook the man's hand. "I see the consulate is as efficient as ever. How is Lola? Is she as radiant as ever? Does she still have the men eating out of her hand?"

"Yes, sir she's something. It's right over here, please this way," said the man as he led Stefan to the back of the hanger and out of sight from the plane.

"I have one more question before we get to the car. How does a seventy year old man attract men?" said Stefan as he pulled his pistol and shot the man dead. Suddenly bullets started flying and Stefan ran for cover. There were at least five shooters all spread out inside the hanger each hidden and behind cover. He ran across the floor drawing automatic fire before getting to safety. He shot through a crate to drop one but as he turned around he found another on top of him but as the main raised his weapon he just dropped over. Stefan looked behind him and saw Casey with a Barrett. Just then Chuck ran up next to him.

"Been waiting long?" said Chuck as he patted Stefan on the shoulder. "Well at least you don't have any holes."

"I'm glad you could make it, but I thought you'd already be here, not that I'm complaining or anything. That last one was pretty close."

"You're the one who's early and do you know what the traffic is like at this hour. I heard the story of Lola," said Chuck as Stefan laughed.

"Yeah she's a looker alright. The only problem is Lola's the Cuban janitor at the Embassy; he's been there since Castro kicked him out. He used worked with me in Havana and I felt sorry for him but that guy didn't know it because it's not in any of my reports."

"Well as soon as we're out of here I'd say we have a drink for Lola but right now we need move," said Chuck as Sarah came in flanking the shooters taking out two which was enough to make the other two run. But out of nowhere stepped Mischa, nailing them before they could clear the hanger doors.

"I had to call him," said Stefan justifying the Kolonel's presence. "It's about time we all talk this thing out." However, the Kolonel wasn't in much of a talking mood as he quickly trained his gun on Sarah.

"No," yelled Chuck jumped up and got between them. "I won't let you, you were invited here the same as we were. We were asked to help a friend so stand down."

"But I came also for her and I won't stop this time. Step aside or I'll shoot through you. This is a PSM you know it can shoot through fifty-seven layers of Kevlar so it will go through you like a hot knife through butter."

"Chuck, step away," radioed Casey, "I can't get a clear shot you're in the way."

"I can't if I do he'll shoot her before you can shoot him," radioed Chuck back to Casey. "I know what your pistol can do but if you're going to shoot through me make it my heart because without Sarah I'll have no use for it anymore."

"I'm warning you step aside this is my last warning," said Mischa as he seemed perplexed and hesitant. Chuck was the reason they were still alive. The Kononel as much as he wanted to kill Sarah couldn't justify killing Chuck.

"No old friend you put it down," said Stefan as he put the barrel of his Makarov to Mischa's head. "Chuck is a friend like you and if the true were told and friendship could be measured more so. You came to me because you needed me for a home and help, while Chuck came to me as an equal. No Mischa, Chuck had his hand out but not because he wanted something but because he had something to offer me his friendship."

"Is this the way things end between us, you siding with the Americans. I never took you for a traitor so if need to shoot. But I won't be denied my revenge any longer."

"I'm not siding with anyone and I don't want to shoot you but I will if you make me. I'm here to set the record straight and to get the real traitor among us."

"Her," said Mischa, "there's your killer. She's the traitor. You saw the photos the same as I did, you know she stole the money and the baby. God only knowd how she killed her. No I can't, I won't!"

"This is personal," said Chuck as he looked at the hatred in Mischa's eyes. "You really believe what you said don't you. I need to know what this baby is to you. I'll tell you a secret in exchange for your secret."

"No Chuck I can't let you," said Sarah as she raised her pistol at him. "Don't make me. We agreed, please don't make me."

"Okay first there was my mother who shot me not once but twice now I'm going to have to add my wife to my loved ones who have shot me? In a few years will I have to add Sam to the list too?"

"Chuck you've got an interesting family tradition," said Stefan. "I think if I were you I'd invest in Kevlar."

"Man's got a point," radioed Casey, "maybe a pair of PJs too with horses."

"Guys, not helping. Sarah do you trust me? I'm not talking about words that you say, I'm talking about fact because if you don't then I want you to shoot me because if you don't then that would mean our whole life together has been a farce and well I can't live with that. So either shoot me or put that thing away," said Chuck as he turned back to Mischa and walked up close to him.

"Oh Chuck, why do you do this to me," she said as she began to cry.

"Because I love you," he said. Suddenly the gun in her hand became too heavy to hold. It felt big and cumbersome, she felt like she couldn't hold it anymore. It dropped to the ground making a loud metallic clunk as it hit the pavement and she held her hands up to her face as she cried.

Chuck turned back and bent in close to Mischa with his gun barrel stuck in his stomach when he received Mischa's confession. Whatever it was is moved Chuck, he grabbed Mischa and hugged him then whispered back something back to him. Mischa began to cry as he hugged Chuck and they huddled together.

"Yuck another commie love fest," said Casey as he bent over and retrieved Sarah's weapon for her handing it back. "I think you dropped this."

"Thanks, you're not calling Chuck a commie are you," said Sarah as she wiped her eyes and dried her tears taking her pistol back, tucking it away.

"No but I haven't quite figured out what to call him other than just Chuck and sometimes idiot but most of the time he's a genius not that I'll ever tell him."

"You know you should really put that away," said Chuck pointing at Mischa's pistol still poking him in the ribs. "I'd hate for you to sneeze and ruin theses clothes as well as my day."

"Well you could always put on that outfit you had on last night," said Mischa with a smile. Stefan gave Chuck a puzzled look.

"Inside joke you wouldn't understand. Well let's all head to the Waldron for drinks I'm buying and we can talk out this misunderstanding then we can plan out our next move."

"I've already got our next move planned out but we're going to need a safe house."

"We can arrange that but how do you two feel about blindfolds," said Chuck as he put his arm around Sarah pulling her in tight. Casey just shook his head and walked back to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Petr finished off the bottle of bourbon then got dressed in the dead man's clothes. They were a little large and short but they'd do. He checked both for cash, he was running low and he had every intention of making Heir Genosser General pay through the nose. Both had phones so he took them along with the man's car keys then he wiped the room down and was out.

As he walked quietly down past the check in desk, he heard the TV blaring. Looking through the cage he noticed the man sitting in a chair in the back with his arms dangling down the side. One would think he was asleep if not for a red line that ran down one of his arms and a pool of dried blood beneath his hand.

"I told you not to tell anyone I was here mister so in a sense you brought all this on yourself," said Petr as he walked out into the night. He took the car keys and flashed the alarm button on the keychain until a car lit up. Nothing fancy a non-descript red Nissan, a good car to get out of the neighbourhood in unnoticed. The General's men would still be patrolling the area looking for him so he had to be careful. On foot he couldn't have gone far and they were probably monitoring police bands for reported stolen vehicles.

"Crap," he thought to himself he'd been sloppy and that almost got him killed because that was how they found him. Someone must've found the Impala and called it in to the police. From there it was easy, they just looked under 'S' in the phone directory for Sleazy hotels. He drove away mindful to speed and traffic signs noticing men in dark suits going from pharmacy to pharmacy.

"Keep on looking fellows," Petr said to himself wanting to wave then after he was far enough away he pulled over to the side of the road and made a call. His felt a bolt of pain in his side as the bourbon began to wear off so he put the phone on speaker and laid it on the dashboard.

"Yes, who is this and how did you get this number," said a voice with thick heavy accent on the other end. Petr waited a moment to talk, letting the General stew in his own sweat.

"I'd say you're having a worse day than me but you didn't get shot. You know your men could use some extra training. If you want to get something from someone they need to take them alive. It's kind of hard to ask someone where they put something when they're dead or is there something wrong with this picture. Maybe you have a Medium?"

"There were some miscommunications I admit, but if you come in we can work everything out. I've got your money, all of it and it's just waiting for you. All we have to do is meet at the rendezvous point like we planned. I'm sure you want this cat and mouse thing to be over."

"You don't think I'm just going to come walking in and let you take me and the goods. Do you really think I'm that stupid after the crap you pulled? No this is the way this is going down. We'll make the exchange at Union Station tomorrow noon at the ticket counter. You come alone and in person."

"How do I know you'll come alone? Can I trust you after you asked for more money or is this a trap to get revenge?"

"Looks like we've got quite the _conundrum_ here, well I don't have anyone left to come with me except enough explosives to send you into orbit with _Yuri Gagarin_. Along with the money I want a diplomatic passport too."

"I don't know if I can get that done on such short notice. If I had a little more time I'm sure something could be worked out."

"I think you can manage with all your connections and the clock is ticking on the deadline so make it happen or I find another buyer."

"Okay I'll do my best, what name would you like on it?"

"The name isn't important as long as it's clean and it gives me diplomatic immunity. Don't get cute General I'm a hair away from disappearing into the woodwork. But I won't disappear before I get even and if your men haven't been able to get me yet that testifies to what I'm capable of. Oh by the way don't bother trying to trace this number," said Petr as he hung up then tossed the phone out the window into the back of a passing garbage truck.

"What are you going to do Genosser General," asked his aid sitting in front of the General in his office in the Embassy. The General got up from behind his desk then went to his window admiring the view of Washington by night.

"The only thing I can do right I'm flying to California tonight. Get my plane ready and make sure I have a car waiting for me there. Call Sergei in the consulate he can arrange everything. Tell him I'll need his skills at Union Station tomorrow and make sure he has a picture of our friend Petr. Oh by the way I'll need that passport just in case I do have to meet our Bulgarian friend."

"But General aren't you worried that this will attract the wrong attention back home. I heard the SVR were asking questions."

"Only one and he well let's say he got a reception he wasn't expecting. This will be all over before anyone realizes he's missing. Soon Komrade, soon we'll have our country back then we can come out of the shadows."

"Yes General and the passport what name do you want me to put in it? Or do you want me to make one up?"

"No, use Georgi Markov's name and who says German's don't have a sense of humor," said the General as he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening at the Waldron, Sergei Gromeko had finished his day's work at the consulate and wanted to see if he could finish the evening off by getting lucky at the bar. As soon as he walked in he looked around to see if there was any easy prey. That's when he noticed her, a hot blonde sitting by herself at the end of the bar.

"Bartender send that woman at the end of the bar another drink and tell it is from me," said Sergei as passed the bartender twenty bucks.

"Right, big spender," said the bartender. Sergei didn't catch the sarcasm he just watched the bartender take her the drink then pointed back at him out. He couldn't believe his luck; she smiled then waved for him to come over. He picked up his drink and tried the John Travolta strut he'd been studying. One of the first American films he watched after Perestroika was 'Saturday Night Fever' and he felt he had a Tony Manero thing going on.

"I just wanted to thank you for the drink and to tell you I'm sorry," said Sarah as she downed her free drink.

"Slow down there we have all night baby and there's no reason to be sorry at least not until tomorrow morning," Sergei said as Chuck shot him in the back with a tranq dart. Chuck took Sergei head and bounced it off the counter a couple of times.

"Honey, I don't know why we keep meeting Sergei in bars. The man can't hold his liquor, just look at him he's an embarrassment. My good man can you help me take our friend to the car."

"Sure," said Casey as he pretended to be passing by. "What a light weight I thought Russians were drinkers." Chuck and Casey carried Sergei out to their van as Sarah walked beside them.

"Were you a little jealous back there? You really didn't have to bang his head on the counter and twice was a little over kill."

"Yeah Chuck if you brain him too much we won't be able to get any intel out of him. But afterwards if you want to take him out, go for it. You know what I say one dead commie is a good beginning."

"You really weren't going to shot me back at the hanger? You know I still can't believe you pulled your gun on me."

"How did we get here when we were talking about Sergei? But I could ask you why do you have to push me? If you had told me what you were going to do beforehand maybe I would have reacted differently."

"Well I couldn't because I didn't know a gun was going to be pointed at you now did I. I just reacted to the situation."

"Which is what I'm saying. You're always doing this to me. Like that bear you put in Sam's room, it would've been nice to have been consulted before you invaded our daughter's privacy."

"Guys this is really not the place to be having this conversation," said Casey as they were half way across the parking lot.

"Sam is a little over a year old," said Chuck ignoring what Casey said. "We have to change her so she really doesn't have any privacy at least not from us. And I'm sorry if you feel that way I'll take it out when we get home. I just thought her safety took precedence."

"Like Molly's does over ours. I made a promise to Molly years ago that everything was going to be okay and I plan on keeping it. If the Kolonel or Mischa or whatever his name is, is a treat I will end him. But I don't want to have to worry that my husband is going to get in the way."

"In the way!" said Chuck hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that of course you're not in the way. Oh, you've just got me so fluster," said Sarah as she took a deep breath. "Can we take a step back?"

"Sure, listen Molly's safety is all I've been thinking about and you'll see if you can be patient for a little longer. You do trust me?"

"Of course I do, I love you."

"Well now that we've all made up can someone get the van door? Sergei should think about a diet our man is a little heavy, too much vodka and maybe lay off the blinis for a while."

"Sergei has been living the American dream for too long which for him includes too much fast food. His favorite words are 'supersize it' now," said Stefan as he opened the van door helping Casey and Chuck drop him inside. Mischa sat in the back studying Sarah from a distance then he walked forward with a bottle of water in his hand.

"You want this," he said as he offered it to her. "You look dehydrated with that vest on. You know you need to drink even when your not thirsty."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she took it from him. She didn't ask him how he knew she could tell when someone was wearing one too but she appreciated the peace offering. Maybe Chuck was right.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked at Sergei through the mirrored glass in interrogation room two. He was still out and would be out for a while. He'd be a tough egg to crack and everyone knew it. He might have let himself go and gotten a little pudgy around the waist but he still was a SVR officer and he knew the drill. He'd hold out as long as he could until he was reported missing by the consulate and a formal request was submitted to the State Department citing his diplomatic status. No they needed something fast to get what they needed, and what they needed was a plan.

"I got this, he's mine. Everyone talks it's part of the game and I play it really well. It won't take me long to get this canary to sing," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"No you can't touch him John. If he goes back to his embassy all bruised up everyone will know what happened and we'll all be in trouble including Stefan for aiding us. We have to be smart about this but we don't have much time," said Chuck as he looked at the sleeping beauty.

"I was leaning towards psychotropics or something similar then we could scare it out of him. The only problem is I don't know how much we'd have to use with his SVR training."

"A lot more than his heart can take," said the Kolonel. "And you guys used to look down on us for our interrogation techniques? Why not add some water boarding too while you're at it? It would be just as effective."

"Well you've got any better ideas? I guess you're the resident terror expert," said Casey. He wanted everyone to know he wasn't happy with the red tide in Castle and he didn't care who knew it.

"I've got a crazy idea that just might work," said Chuck rubbing his chest, "Yes, I'm sure it will, but first I think we all need to sit down and put our cards on the table once and for all. I know the Kolonel's and he knows mine. But Stefan we don't know what the SVR wants."

"Mine is the easiest, stability," he said as they all went and sat down at the conference table. He pulled out the diplomatic pouch from his briefcase.

"Stability? I thought you guys were the masters at dezinformatsiya," said Casey feeling uncomfortable with the Red Star chairing the meeting.

"I don't know if we were the only masters, your side did quite well with your 'active measures'," replied Stefan still trying to figure out what Casey's problem with him was.

"In Directorate X, we called it our favorite pastime," said Mischa, "but telling Cold War stories won't help us find out who's behind this. Up until now I thought it was Miss Walker, sorry, Agent Bartowski who after all these years was making her move."

"That I don't understand," said Chuck, "Why Sarah and why now?"

"Chuck, I had to pull in a lot of favors to sit on a kill order on her back in Moscow before I left with the promise I'd bring evidence of her innocence. I'm sorry Sarah I never thought you were involved but this was coming down from above so we need to act and act fast."

"Let them try," said Casey, "I'll show them what red looks like when I open them up. I'll take every last one of them out before they know what hit them and still have time for a smoke and a drink."

"Colonel Casey we know about your feats. Premier Goya is still among the living, isn't he?" Casey replied with a grunt. "I know he was a hit but more of a miss, but that is neither here nor there."

"Stefan, why do they think Sarah is behind this?"

"Because she took the bear," said Mischa as he reached over and took out security photos from the house in Budapest that showed Sarah with a baby putting things in a bag. Then he pulled out the one when she was putting a stuffed bear in her bag."

"I remember that it was the afternoon after I shot Ryker. I told you I went back to get some things for the baby and the bear was one. I remember it now it was one of those bears from the 1980 Russian Olympic's."

"That was the one Carter boycotted because of Afghanistan and you guys tried to win everyone over with that cute little cuddle bear, Misha and some people actually fell for it. They've never see a real bear rip apart a hiker or innocent country for that matter. Cute and deadly that would be a good description."

"We could talk about how the bald eagle steals its prey from others and is a scavenger but these animal analogies really don't help."

"Wow, Oh boy," said Chuck as he grabbed the table and clinched his eyes. Stefan and Mischa looked concerned at him while Casey and Sarah realized he'd flashed. The only thing Sarah couldn't figure out was why she hadn't.

"Sorry the neon lights sometimes bother me in this room. That bear, my dear Stefan, wouldn't be the same bear that Leonid Brezhnev presented Erich Honecker?" Both men looked at each other and were silent. "From the cold I'm feeling right now I say I'm right. How much of this story my dear Stefan is dezinformatsiya?"

"I'm sorry," said Stefan in Russian. Casey started to protest but Sarah whispered, "let him speak I understand."

"You're sorry for what Stefan? That you put a bull's eye on the back of my wife or you maneuvered your friends to smoke out a traitor. Those pictures of Sarah are they real? I'm waiting for an answer friend."

"No the photos are real," said Sarah as she fanned them, "But where did you get them? I evaded you Kolonel and your men when they came. I thought you were after me so I grabbed and ran taking what I thought would be needed."

"Needed! Needed for what? No by whom," said Stefan as a light came on and he looked at the list of things Sarah had taken besides the bear. "My God the baby's alive," he said looking at Mischa.

"Yes, that's what Chuck told me and you know what this means to me. You're right they're friends so we need to be friends too. You see I was in Budapest and it didn't take me long to pick Ryker up. He already had made contact with us about defecting but he was playing us and ÁVH against each other. We had the bear and they wanted it."

"Diabolical," said Chuck, "Ryker figured if you killed each other and he set Sarah as the patsy he'd sweep in and what? He'd save the day for whoever came out on top. He'd keep the Stasi money I'm guessing it's a part of that 170 million Marks that disappeared in 1990? Then he'd hand over the bear to either you or the ÁVH. The CIA and whoever didn't get the bear would then be looking for Sarah while he was living it up on a beach in Havana."

"I just might go dig Ryker up and put a bullet in his head just hoping it'll travel all the way to hell," said Casey as he growled.

"I don't understand if what you're saying is true then what went wrong and why after all these years is all this happening?"

"What went wrong was you," said Stefan. "You shot him so he was laid up and you beat him to the bear plus you got the baby. His whole plan fell a part because suddenly he didn't have the bear and no way to access her accounts. You left him with only one option to defect and spin a tale that you master minded the whole thing double crossing everyone.

"I think I was a little green back then to pull something like that but Langston Graham did offer me this post as Chuck's handler. I thought it was some kind of reward."

"Or was it his way to keep an eye on you. In Russia I wasn't buying it so it was tabled but what I didn't know was that there were powers behind me that were working with Ryker. They want the bear to cause havoc and to create instability to give them a chance to roll back the clock. I can't let that happen. I won't for the sake of all our children. I don't want them to have this atomic cloud hanging over their heads like what happen to us. Chuck my mission is to kill the bear."

"Okay I understand the story of the bear and I totally agree but it still doesn't answer the question why now? What's changed?"

"Ryker sent a message that he had located the bear along with its location but thanks to the efficiency of some admin type it was misfiled in our consulate. A few weeks ago a new consulate officer was sent and in the changeover an audit was done. That's when the message was discovered. Supporters for Ryker came out of the woodwork and that's what started the ball rolling again."

"Chekists," said Chuck as he looked at the Kolonel.

"Yes," said Stefan. "I forgot how well you know us. My friend I'm glad you were born in the west because you would've made a good candidate for party president back in the day."

"I don't know how to answer that," said Chuck looking over at Casey. He knew he'd have something to say.

"I'd start by spiting on the ground," said Casey. True to his nature that was what Chuck had expected.

"Guys all this might make a nice book or even a movie but right now we've got a Russian spy with diplomatic standing in an interrogation room and he'll be coming around soon."

"I've got a plan but everyone has to play a part if this is going to work," said Chuck as he opened a notebook and began mapping out his idea."

"Have you ever met Rolf Wagenbreth? This sounds like something he'd come up with not very sportsman like," said Mischa.

"But I like it," finished Casey as Sarah and Chuck looked at each other. "What we've studied each other for years, it's only natural that they'd learn something."

"Right John, well if everyone knows their parts let's get started," said Chuck as he got up and put his arms around Sarah embracing her. "Don't worry this will work and we can close this nightmare once and for all."

"I hope you're right," said Sarah as Mischa walked over.

"I can understand you were put in a situation you didn't know what to do and I respect the decision you made. I don't know if I would've been able to make it and for that you have my respect," he said as he offered her his hand but instead of shaking it she hugged him.

"Christ another commie love fest," said Casey. "I swear I'll shoot the first person who ties to kiss me on the lips."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sergei began to wake up slowly and he felt groggy like he'd partied the night before on too much bad vodka. His head hurt, even his eyes hurt and the room was spinning, he felt like throwing up but he fought off the feeling. There was a nasty taste in his mouth of antiseptic. He'd been drugged.

"Where am I? I know you can hear me," yelled Sergei as he fought against the cuffs that had him chained to the table. "I'm a diplomat and I've got rights. This is a free country."

"Those are interesting word choices," said Chuck and Casey as they walked in. Sergei recognized Chuck as the man sitting next to the blonde.

"You and that prostitute set me up," said Sergei followed by something else in Russian. Before Casey could stop him Chuck punched him. Sergei's head bounced back from the blow as Casey pulled Chuck back then they both sat across from him.

"That woman is my wife, so the next time you open your mouth to talk about her I'd moderate my language or I just might forget I need information from you."

"You CIA people can't hold me. You don't even have a mandate to operate here or to touch me. You butts are in big trouble when I get out of here. My people-"

"Your people what?" said Chuck in Russian. "Citizen Sergei, I think you're under the false impression that this is a CIA operation." Just then Stefan walked in and went over to stand behind Chuck. Sergei turned pale.

"What's the matter? Did you see a ghost?" said Chuck to him in Russian. "Agent Metrohken suspected that there was a mole in the consulate so we organized his visit to flush you out. The men you sent to the airport have been dealt with and now we deal with you. The way this interrogation ends is all up to you at this point."

"My dear Sergei," said Stefan, "the only question now is do you go to Lubyanka by yourself or if for better accommodations you give up your boss."

"I can't. They'll kill me," said Sergei looking more and more like a wild animal in a cage. "I'm in danger just being here. I'm probably already dead."

"Then what do you have to worry about? You die a traitor or you can save some face. The choice is yours. We're going to go and finalize your return to the motherland and by the time we come back I'll want an answer. Your fate is in your hands," said Stefan as they all stepped out.

"Chuck, are you ready for this," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"It's not like I haven't done this before and if you ask me if I want to do it I'd say no but this is the only way to get him to roll over," Chuck said as he kissed and held her tight.

"How often does this happen," asked Stefan looking over at Casey.

"Too often, come on let's get it moving," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck by the collar pulling him off. "We've got work to do."

"Hold that thought and we'll pick up where we left off," said Chuck as he went out and walked back in with Sergei.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to punch me again for your wife? Sure seemed to me that she enjoyed sitting at the bar drawing flies like me. If I were you'd keep my eyes open, she doesn't seem the domestic type."

"Keep on talking, I'll be laughing when I put you on that plane. You can write and tell me what the view's like from Lubyanka and if you can really see Siberia." Just then there was a loud disturbance outside the holding cell. Chuck was getting up to go check when the door opened and Mischa walked in shooting Chuck in the chest. He flew back hitting the back wall then slid down.

"Kolonel, the General sent you. Thank God. Get me out of here now he's got the keys in his pocket," said Sergei as he held up his cuffs for him to unlock. "We need to hurry there are at least three or four more."

"I'm sorry he did send me but not to free you. You see Komrade Sergei you're a loose end and we both know what happens to loose ends," said Mischa as he raised his weapon.

"No you can't kill me the General still needs me for his meeting tomorrow. If you let me talk to him I'm sure we can work this out but we have to go first."

"Why should I believe the General needs someone like you? I'm sorry I've heard a lot of people beg for their lives and most have done a better job. Goodbye."

"No, I'm not lying he needs me for his meeting at Union Station. I'm the shooter he asked for if I'm not there he'll be going in without cover. Listen the General is in radio silence right now you know that but when his plane lands we can work this all out. I know you're thinking you could do it."

"I don't see why not, what's so difficult about it? I could do the job with my eyes closed," said Mischa but he had no idea what job he was talking about. Chuck's bluff seemed to be working.

Do you have the layout of Union Station? Do you know what the human traffic is like at noon? Where would you set up? This Bulgarian isn't an easy target and could spook easily. But I've got this all planned out and if I get caught I've got diplomatic status which means they can't arrest me, I just get sent back home.

"I think that's enough, thanks," said Mischa as he slapped Sergei on the cheek then went over and help Chuck get up. "My friend, have you ever heard of Zersetzung? I think you call it Gaslighting. My friend you're an expert."

"I don't understand he shot you and you were dead. What's going on," said a confused Sergei as the rest of the team walked in.

"This won't be the only thing you won't understand," said Casey as he gave him a whiff of X-13 gas. Sergei's head dropped on the table making a loud thud.

"I don't care what you tell me that stuff can't be good for you," said Chuck as Sarah stood next to him rubbing his chest.

"Sweetie, you know you really have to stop being the bullet magnet," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Each time I see you get shot even though I know you've got a vest on my heart stops."

"It's not much fun on the receiving end either but this time it was for a good cause. But if I could get another kiss it would make it feel better."

"Really well we'll have to test the scientific validity of that," Sarah said as she kissed him. "Well is it better, yet."

"Oh, I think I'm going to need more treatments, a lot more," Chuck said as he kissed her.

"More treatments," grunted Casey. "Dr. Ruth's home care. You're going to have to put you medical healthcare on hold. Beckman's on the horn and she wants to talk to your friend Stefan alone."

"Me? Alone? How'd she even know I was here?"

"Ah Stefan, now you're asking the answer to one of the mysteries of the universe. How she knows things is like reading one of your Russian novels. It lasts a thousand of pages then in the end you ask yourself what was the story about. Just accept it and go on."

The team waited outside the conference room as Stefan talked with the General. Chuck looked at his watch then looked over at Sarah. She shrugged her shoulders. At a certain point Stefan came out.

"Mischa, I need you to come in and talk to the General too," said Stefan. He caught Chuck's concerned look. "Don't worry about the baby, she doesn't know anything. But things are worse for me that I thought. I'm sorry she won't let me tell you more than that. Come Mischa I bet you'd never thought you'd be working for an American General." They disappeared back inside and closed the door behind them.

"Well Molly's safe," said Chuck trying to cheer up Sarah as he rubbed his chest. It was still throbbing with pain.

"She's safe for now but what about tomorrow? What happens the next time someone comes along looking for her fortune?"

"Does she need that fortune? Seems to me she already has one with your mother and as far as money goes we have enough for her and Sam. Our pasts are just that our past, we spend way too much time worry about what's happened to us and not enough on what we're going to do. Love the bear has to die."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

After their briefing with the General, Casey drove Stefan and Mischa to the Waldron where the agency had rooms set aside for them under aliases. They'd be safe there with Casey on watch until tomorrow when everyone hoped a global disaster could be avoided. Sarah drove Chuck home in her Lotus both still trying to digest Beckman's orders and how the CIA was supposed to assist the SVR to accomplish Stefan's mission.

"I don't know if this has ever happened before," said Sarah shaking her head as she drove, "I've certainly never heard of it before that our two organizations have actually worked together on a joint mission. You know this maybe one for the record books."

"Well technically I've worked with both Stefan and Anatoly which would be both the SVR and FSB so there's precedence."

"And what did that get you nearly thrown in SuperMax. I just hope Beckman knows what she's doing. We're out there swinging without written orders and we could all be taking up residence at Yucca Mountain if this thing goes south."

"I'm sure she's taken all this into consideration and has made the proper safeguards as well as established protocols."

"As long as those don't include us spending time in three by five hotel room without view and lousy room service," said Sarah as Chuck laughed.

"I think you've been listening to too many of Casey's quips but you've got a good point."

"I still can't figure out the importance of that stupid bear Misha. I don't know if that's what's got me so spun up about the bear you put in Sam's room but the way I feel seems unreasonable. However, I don't seem to be able to control it."

"I don't know either. If the bear I put in Sam's room is bothering you that much I'll get rid of it as soon as we get home. But afterwards, I'd like to look at your governor. It might need tweaking."

"Do you think that's the problem? Could it be my intersect's acting up? I never thought about it but I guess it could be but when you had problems it affected your dreams. Mine aren't dreams, they're feelings."

"I don't think the problem is the governor, all I want to do is rule it out. I think you just said what the problem is, your feelings. The bear, the documents, Molly are all a part of a past you want to forget and all this is bringing up things you'd like to put behind you. I'm afraid I'm part of your problem too."

"I don't see how, if anything you're part of my solution. You've been sweet, helping me sort things out and facing up to things I really didn't want to deal with. If it weren't for you I don't think I would, some of them are just too painful."

"I don't know, maybe I've been pushing you too hard and your brain through the intersect is pushing back. I know I've a tendency to dive right in. I'm sorry."

"No you shouldn't have to guess, I should tell you how I feel. The truth is I have problems talking about me, it's something I've never done before. This is all new territory and it scares me but I want to with you. I want to talk to you. I don't think I've ever felt like this before with anyone."

"Love, I'm not just anyone now I'm your husband. I have a ring and piece of paper that says so. Let's do this, once this mission is over we put aside everything and we make some time for us together: you, Sam and me even if it's just a weekend. You pick the spot and we'll go, anywhere you want."

"Anywhere? You trust me to pick a spot and we can go anywhere I want? "

"Anywhere means anywhere and yes I have absolute faith in you, even when you don't," said Chuck as he caught a look from her.

"If you're talking about me pointing my Smith and Wesson at you I'm sorry, but I thought we already talked that out and I told you what happened."

"I'm not talking about your trust in me; I'm talking about your trust in yourself. My Love you can be your own worst enemy at times and it's my job to make sure that other you doesn't get the better," said Chuck as he put his hand on top of hers as she shifted gears.

"I love you," said Sarah as she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said can you please repeat I must be going deaf in my old age?" said Chuck jokingly smiling ear to ear.

"You're going to make me yell it, aren't you? Okay I said I love you Charles Irving Bartowski," she yelled at the top of her lungs. It felt good to hear herself say it, just three little words but a few years ago she wouldn't have been able to but thanks to Chuck she wanted tell the world and she didn't care who heard.

"You know I thought Casey was going to explode when Beckman told us to help Stefan. I don't think I've ever seen him that shade of red, no pun intended, not even with Morgan."

"I know he looked like one of Molly's cartoon characters with smoke rolling out his ears and lightening in his eyes. Speaking of Molly what do we tell Emma? You know she's going to ask."

"You're right. I guess just tell her we're working on it and tell her we'll tell her more when we can. There's no need to mention Mischa to her, at least not yet."

"Okay that sounds good to me. Well we're here," said Sarah as she pulled into their spot. "So we agreed to say nothing even under torture."

"Come on Emma's not like my mother. There's nothing really to say yet and you're right I'll get rid of the bear in Sam's room. Maybe the solution is just to get her another bed."

"No leave it. You're right we need to know and I was being stupid. You're only thinking about Sam's welfare and I'm being silly so leave it but I do like the idea of a new bed. But maybe not yet I agree if she's climbing out she could hurt herself so we need to find out how but buying one with higher sides would mean she'd fall further and hurt herself for sure."

"Actually I was thinking more about just a low single toddler one and putting padding on the floor around it. Maybe a motion detector at the door so we'd know she's left her room."

"I like it. Chuck, our Sam is growing up," said Sarah like she was just hit by a sudden revelation. "I feel butterflies in my stomach. I don't get butterflies. I don't know I've ever felt this way before not even when I nearly got run over by an armored truck in Butte."

"One thing is for sure, Sam's going to have some interesting stories for Show and Tell," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma kept busy around the house she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Normally she never worried she had learned years ago it was better if she didn't think about what her daughter was doing. It was a coping mechanism Emma had developed that helped when Sarah was away with Jack or when she had to leave her with her mother, Sarah's granny. Not that it actually worked but she told herself that anyway even when she knew she was lying.

She was in the kitchen when Chuck and Sarah came in. Sarah went into the living room and picked up Sam who was already standing with her arms held out wide then she kissed Molly on the forehead. Afterwards she sat on the sofa to spend time with them.

Chuck went to the kitchen and got three wine glasses out then went to the fridge where he took out a bottle of sparkling white thinking to change things up and poured.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you if wanted any I just poured and assumed," said Chuck as he handed her a glass. "If you don't want it you don't have to drink it."

"No, no, thanks," said Emma as she took a sip. "I was thinking we could all eat dinner together. I could make us a nice bowl of soup and we could make sandwiches or order pizza."

"Sure it's fine by me but you should really ask Sarah I don't know if she's planned anything," said Chuck as he pointed over at Sarah with the girls.

"Should ask Sarah what?" Sarah asked hearing her name mentioned.

"I just said I could make us all soup so we could eat together. You both look tired and I made gazpacho for lunch and there is plenty left over for dinner."

"Sounds good actually I was going to order Chinese from Sizzling Shrimp but you know I love your gazpacho. Did you add avocado?"

"Of course just the way you like it," said Emma. Sarah realized what was going on and she knew what she needed to do.

"Chuck can you hold Sam for a bit," asked Sarah. Chuck came over, sat her wine glass on the coffee table then took Sam from her.

"Call me if you need me," said Chuck then he sat down next to Molly with Sam in his arms. "What are you guys doing? Can I join in?"

"I was showing Sam this animal picture book," said Molly as she opened it showing Chuck. "It has pictures of animals and the sound they make below."

"So dogs go?" asked Chuck pointing at the picture.

"Woof woof," said both girls as they laughed and Sam clapped her hands.

"And a cat goes how," asked Chuck as he watched Emma and Sarah disappear into their bedroom. He was wondering what they were talking about and he got reprimanded by Molly for being distracted.

"Chuck, Chuck," said Molly as she tugged on his shirt.

"What? No meow, meow," said Chuck as both girls laughed and Sam hit him. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"No silly we already did the cat. You're supposed to ask us, what sheep say. Have you ever seen sheep?"

"What? Sheep? Have I ever seen sheep? Yeah, once I had to hitch a ride from a sheepherder taking his flock to market."

"You're making fun of us. Sheep don't have money to go to the market. What would they buy, if they did? You're just being silly."

"No the farmer was taking them to market to, well…" Chuck stopped when he saw their innocent little faces looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't have the heart to tell them the sheep ended up on their table with chutney. "You're right I was making fun so what do we have next?"

"Pigs," said Molly. Chuck hoped they wouldn't ask him about where their bacon comes from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General got up from his seat after the Embassy plane took off. He walked over poured himself a drink then stood in front of a world map on the wall. An aid, who was on the plane with him, walked up behind and looked at the map with him.

"Boris, what do you see when you look at this?" asked the General. Boris got nervous, wondering if the General was quizzing him.

"I don't know what you mean General, I'm sorry but I don't understand the question. It's the world we live in I guess. These are all the countries and cities that are in it. What do you see Genosser General?" said Boris hoping by that he had turned the table and avoided the dagger.

"Ah, what I see is chaos and disorder. How can people live like this? Turn on the television and all you hear is one disaster after another. There's too much democracy today that's the problem."

"What would you do General? You can't stop progress," said Boris. As the words left his lips he knew he had made a mistake.

"You fool you call this progress," said the General pointing at the map. "This isn't progress, this is insanity and I'm going to cure it. Once I have the bear, I'll have the world and I'll remake it the way it was intended."

"Yes, General then things will be good," said his aid but wondering about the General mental stability. "We'll be able to break radio silence soon but there was no word from the consulate before we left about if our visitor was met by his welcoming party."

"Doesn't matter I've moved enough people behind me to cover anything he can do. Once I have what I need, I can have him arrested for treason if he's still alive then purge the SVR and FSB. I want our people ready to move, we Chekists will have out second October revolution."

The General's aid listened to him but this time kept his mouth closed. He wanted to point out that technically Red October didn't happen in October because of a difference in calendars but that was another chaos he could straighten out later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom can I talk with you in private," said Sarah. She looked over at Chuck who was playing with the girls making animal sounds and laughing. He stopped when their eyes met and he nodded for her to go ahead. She led her mother back to their bedroom then closed the door behind her.

"Mom I realize what you're doing, giving me comfort food but we don't have anything to tell you yet. There are things in play but I can't go into them with you."

"You could if I were Mary," snapped Emma catching Sarah off guard. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I shouldn't have."

"Mary is Agent Bartowski and Mary is Mary. You know Chuck is closer to you than to her, he's told me that often. Mary is what I would've end up like if I hadn't met Chuck and she did it to herself when she went out on mission leaving her husband and family behind. I understand her decision but it's not one I agree with."

"Things happen and decisions are made that later we regret. By the time you know to regret them, it's too late to do anything about them."

"I've a feeling we've changed from the third person to the first. Mom what's important is we're here together now and if we are it's thanks to Chuck. I'm sorry if I've complicated your life with Molly but I didn't have a choice back then."

"Molly's not a complication, she's your sister. When you asked me to give her all the things you never got I did not because you asked me, but because I loved her the moment she came into my life and now more so then ever. I've got my two girls well three now that we have Sam and I just don't want to lose any," said Emma as she took Sarah by the hands, "especially my big girl."

"Oh Mom, I love you," said Sarah as she hugged Emma.

"You know I missed you sweetie and I worried about you even though I tried not to," said Emma as she hugged her back.

"You'll never know how many times I drove past your house but I couldn't stop. Each time I hoped to catch a glimpse of you but I didn't dare pull over. I'm sorry if that sounds like I was stalking," said Sarah through the tears.

"Sounds like loving to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Chuck and Emma cleaned away the dishes while Sarah continued the animal game Chuck had been playing with the girls. Emma smiled as she stood back watching Chuck wash the dished then rinsed then off placing them on the drying rack. He had certain natural rhythm the way he washed. All she had to do was feed him the dirty ones from the table. After everything was done he turned and handed Emma her glass of wine she had left on the counter and he took his.

"I know you're worried even though you pretend not to be and don't deny it. You have the same look Sarah gets. It's okay I understand and I promise everything will work out. I'll make it work out somehow."

"It's nice to know she's inherited something from me other than trouble," said Emma. "I wish I'd given her more."

"You have and I'm eternally grateful."

"She was always a tough little thing, you know, but I worried about her. Growing up mostly with her father, she always kept to herself; she wouldn't let people get close, thank you for giving her this."

"No, thank you for giving me her, it's like Christmas every day for me when I wake up next to her. If you'll excuse me there's something I have to do," said Chuck as he put his glass in the sink then went back to Sam's room.

"Come here my furry little friend," said Chuck as he reached up and took down the bear. He took the little fellow with him to their bedroom. "I'm sorry," said Chuck plugging a USB cable into the bears behind as he began downloading the video and as he downloaded he had an idea. "Sarah, Love, can you come here," yelled Chuck.

"One moment," Sarah yelled back as she saw Emma and Molly to the door then went back with Sam. "Emma wanted to take Molly home she was tired. What is it?" she asked as she sat Sam on their bed but Sam wasn't having any part of staying. She rolled over on her side the let herself off the bed like she'd been doing it for years then she went over to Chuck and the bear.

"Mine," she said as clear as daylight yanking the plug out of the bear and tucking it under her arm. She had her rabbit under one arm and the bear under the other then marched back to the foot of their bed and sat down playing with both.

"Well I guess she told you," said Sarah trying not to laugh.

"Great, the secrets of the universe lock up inside but the sentinel won't let me at them," said Chuck. He thought about trying to take it but she moved it away from him even further.

"If I were you and didn't want to get the wrath of Sam I'd forget for now," said Sarah. "What did you get off it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing off it, someone disconnected it before the download was complete. I had an idea, that friendship bear Brezhnev gave Honecker what if it wasn't just a transportation device which is basically what Stefan inferred it to be. What if it's also a recording device like the one I put in Sam's room?"

"The Russians spied on their own allies? I know they were both paranoid enough and well we still do it but to be that blatant and risk getting caught, I don't know."

"You have to think about the technology that was available at the time. Today we'd use satellites and wireless transmitters or Wi-Fi but the technology we have today was just coming in. Can you imagine the last conversations that bear recorded? Imagine the wall was coming down chaos was everywhere and a totalitarian government was clawing to stay alive. Think about what orders where given and think about the men that gave them now quacking in their boots that someone would find out."

"It would be the perfect blackmail tool. But most of those men are dead so how can this be used against them, sure it could become a footnote in a history book but could it re-shape that much?"

"What if it wasn't just people but also corporations and multinationals that were involved in trying to keep the status quo or the flip to change it. Governments could topple over it and the world could be thrown into chaos. I think my Love you might have inadvertently saved the world by taking that bear now we have to make sure no one gets it" said Chuck as he reached out to Sam.

"No mine," said Sam as she pulled away.

"You might be right but you're not getting that bear," said Sarah as she picked Sam and her two stuffed animals up. "I think it's time you go to bed."

"Mine, mine, mine," Sam repeated as Sarah took her out and to her room. Sam learned a new word.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck woke up because something kept poking him in the side. At first he thought Sarah had brought her pistol to bed and if she had he'd wake her up and tell her to get rid of it. It wasn't bad enough she'd drawn on him but now bringing it to bed was a little too much. But her pistol didn't snore. Next to him there was a low but audile snoring sound. The only time he remembered hearing Sarah snore, which she adamantly denied, was when she had a cold and her head was stopped up. He rolled over to find Sam in bed with them along with her rabbit and her new friend, bear.

"Are you alright," said Chuck as he placed the back of his hand on Sam's forehead to check her for a fever but she didn't have one. "Nightmares, Sam probably had a nightmare and Sarah brought her to bed with them," he thought. He must've been sleepier than he thought and slept through it.

"Way to go Chuck, your acting just like your father. Okay now'd be a good time to do operation bear," said Chuck as he got out of bed quietly and carefully taking the bear along with Sarah's laptop. He was almost out the room when he turned around and stumped him toe on his bedside table. He had to bite his tongue hobbling out into the living room then out into the courtyard where he danced around the fountain until the pain went away.

"Chuck I don't see any rain clouds or was that an Apache war dance? Maybe some commie hippie dance you picked up from your red friends," said Casey as he came out in his robe and pajamas.

"If you have to know I was in pain, I stumped my toe thanks for the sympathy buddy. Hey weren't you supposed to be at the Waldron for the night, watching over our two guests? What are you doing back here?"

"Beckman felt sorry for them and sent relief. I guess she thought I might have a flash back to my angel de la murete days and end them in their sleep. Can't say I didn't think about ending their commie…"

"Now Casey, ex-commie we're all on the same side here. Speaking of same side, I've got my own little covert mission going on here," said Chuck as turned on Sarah's computer.

"Hey isn't that Sarah's? Already checking on your wife's correspondence? Or are you checking her appointment calendar for any strange encounters at the Waldron, maybe?"

"No John, where do you come up with these ideas? I think you should lay off watching the 'Jerry Springer Show' it's not doing you any good. No, I need the bear to give up its intel," said Chuck as he plugged in the USB cable from the bear to her computer.

"Is that a new interrogation technique?" asked Casey as Chuck plugged the cable in the bear's bottom. "I think that was outlawed along with waterboarding. There has to be something about it in the Geneva Convention. What's the bear's name Ned Beatty?"

"Ha, ha funny John, very funny but this is going to tell me how Sam is pulling a rabbit out of her hat," said Chuck as the download bar read complete 100 percent.

"Hey guys what are you two doing out here and isn't that my laptop Chuck?"

"Sorry Love I just borrowed it to download the bear. I thought now would be a good time while Sam's asleep."

"Yeah he wasn't checking your emails, looking at your appointment calendar or anything stalker related," said Casey as he slapped Chuck on the back.

"Remember Casey lay off all NBC programming it's ruining your brain. I'm sorry I should've asked but I couldn't turn mine on without waking you and Sam. Is she still asleep? I hope her nightmare wasn't too bad."

"Nightmare? She had a nightmare. You should've woken me up and I would've helped put her back to sleep. I know you had good intentions but you realize it's not safe sleeping with your baby, you could roll over on top of her," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a bewildered look. "What? It's happened."

"No I'm sure but wait a minute I thought you put her in bed with us? I woke up and found her there so I assumed you brought her. At first I thought she was sick-"

"So did I and I checked her for a fever by kissing her on the forehead but she didn't have one."

"So did I, I used the back of my hand the check her so I assumed-"

"She had a nightmare and you brought her to bed with us."

"Looks to me like you've both been played like a fiddle," said Casey as he pointed to the video. They watched Sam wake up rub her eyes than stand up in bed. She looked around the room then pulled down the bumper lining her bed. Afterwards she took a stuffed dog pushing its head through the slats locking the bumper down then she put her rabbit on top of the dog which gave her the boost she needed to reach the top of the bed. She threw over the bear then pulled herself up then over, letting herself drop on her bottom.

"What's she doing," asked Chuck trying to figure out the image. "Is she crying?"

"No, I think she's laughing. Her diaper is added padding so she thinks it's fun. Watch she's not done. How?" said Sarah as they watched Sam get up, then she pulled out her rabbit that just fit through the slats. After getting the rabbit she pushed the dog back inside and when the dog was removed the bumper came back up like it had never been pushed down.

"Now that's some magic act," said Casey. "I don't think I'd believed it if I hadn't seen it. Chuck I think Orion would be proud of his granddaughter."

"Thanks John that's the nicest thing I think you've ever said to me."

"I figure her intelligence has to come from somewhere because you're still an idiot. You know it's a known fact that intelligence skips a generation."

"In your case it's skipped the whole branch," said Chuck as Casey grunted but before he could react Sarah got in the middle.

"Guys you two need to keep it down it's still late. I'll take back my computer now with the incriminating evidence and we don't want Sam to wake up without her bear. John I'll put a pot of coffee on and I think Chuck volunteered to make waffles."

"Sure, I can make French toast or pancakes if you don't want waffles, whatever you guys want to eat for breakfast."

"Hey I've got some bran muffins I made at home I can bring them over and we can have them with coffee," said Casey as he ran back over to his place and went inside.

"I don't have the heart to tell him no one eats bran," said Chuck as he turned and followed Sarah back inside.

"We still have to eat them. I'll eat half then give you the other half that way we won't hurt Casey's feelings."

"Do we have to?" said Chuck half joking, half protesting.

"Don't act like Sam."

"Mine," said Chuck as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sergei woke up the next morning stretched out lying on top of his bed in his underwear. His head was aching and eyes were aching he couldn't help but feel this was a case of déjà vu. As he got up two empty bottles of cheap whiskey fell off the bed and he reeked of alcohol. The noise the bottles made when they hit the floor sent a bolt of pain that seemed to travel from one ear to the other. Even his eyebrows hurt.

"Did I drink that much? Christ, I've got to cut back," he said as he tried to remember what happened but his mind was coming up a blank. He inspected women's underwear he found hanging from his bedpost.

"Sergei, you nasty boy what have you been up to? Whatever it was I must've been fun, I just wish I could remember." He was rubbing his temples as he walked into his bathroom to throw water on his face. He thought that might help and smiled when he saw his mirror.

'See you the next time I'm in town tiger,' was written in ruby red lipstick sealed with a kiss. He splashed water on his face then lathered up getting ready to shave. He didn't want to clean his mirror he wanted to admire the note for a bit more. As he picked up his razor his phone rang looking at the number he put on his game face then switched it to speaker.

"Yes, Boris this is Sergei. I've got you on speaker because I've got a face full of shaving cream and a new phone. I assume this isn't a courtesy call," said Sergei acting a little cocky and still feeling a little woozy. "You make it with some of these chicks, they think you're going to dance with them."

"What? Are you drunk? Listen cut the crap the General wants an update," said Boris in a voice that said he didn't care about Sergei's phone or what he had on his face.

"You can tell him everything is in place I'll be in my perch waiting for your signal like you asked. Consider the Bulgarian taken care of."

"I hope so for your sake because he's in no mood for screw ups right now. Everything is in the balance with this move so there can be no mistakes."

"I heard you and take a chill as the Americans say. I received your package the other day it's all cleaned and ready to party just say the word. I'll play your favorite tune."

"I hope you know understand what you're saying and have you heard back from the team? They should've had plenty of time to take care of our uninvited guest."

"No, I haven't heard back from them yet," said Sergei realizing if they had tried to contact him he'd been in no condition to answer but he couldn't tell Boris that or it'd get back to the General then he would be in trouble. Think fast he told himself.

"What do you mean you haven't heard back! Haven't you tried to contact them? Remember what I just told you, he's in no mood."

"Of course I have but they had word to go dark afterwards. I'll check to see if anyone heard anything in the consulate when I go in."

"Give me that," Sergei heard in the background then there was silence before he heard the General's voice. "No, don't go into the consulate until after we're done. You could raise suspicion and we can't afford that now. Forget the team for now but I want the team leader's name when I land. He and I need to talk about protocols." The line dropped and Sergei was left looking at the message in the mirror.

"Well that went better than I thought," he said to himself. He couldn't resist he looked around making sure no one was there like there'd be someone else in his bathroom and he did the Tony Manero dance.

"Nice move. Did you make that up?" he said to himself in the mirror. "Yeah, well I saw it on TV first then I made it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General's plane landed at Bob Hope International on time. The diplomatic flight took precedence over regular civilian air traffic which put the system in tilt for the rest of the day. As delay after delay accumulated it wasn't until late evening that the airport got back on schedule.

The flight landed and was directed over to a hanger bay where a black Embassy limousine waited. The General and his aid, Boris, deplaned and made their way to the waiting vehicle. Their driver held the door opened as they got in.

"I forgot how insufferably hot California is," said the General, "Boris check the safe and make sure we have everything. I don't want any last minute surprises."

Boris entered the security combination he'd been given and opened the safe. Inside he pulled out a metal case on opening it he found it filled with U.S. currency and a Russian diplomatic passport. He opened the passport and checked it out thumbing through the pages, everything seemed fine.

"Yes General everything is here. What do you want me to do with these," said Boris as he tried to do a quick money count but his brain couldn't count that high.

"I want you to carry the cash but give me the passport," said the General. He took the passport from Boris slipping it into his inside pocket. "Now we dance the dance my friend."

"I thought Petr told you to come alone, won't he get mad if he sees me," said Boris as he closed the case still thinking about how much money was inside.

"Probably, I'm counting on it to through him off his game. All Sergei needs is one clear shot. Our friend will be taken care of and we'll have what we came for. Is there anything worth drinking in the bar?"

"There's not much a half a bottle of vodka, some brandy and a bottle of bourbon. Yes there's some vermouth. I can make you a passable Manhattan but there are no cherries."

"We don't have time to stop at the Grand Ambassador to get good marasca cherries. Oh just pour me the bourbon straight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Chuck dropped by the Waldron to pick up Stefan and Mischa as had been planned. It was early but Casey wanted to get Union Station in plenty of time. And early wasn't really early for them Casey had finished a stack of waffles and two spoonful's of cereal Sam forced down him.

"Chuck not that I'm complaining or anything but why has your daughter suddenly decided that I need to be feed? Do I look thin like I need to eat?"

"I don't know maybe she's worried about what you eat. You didn't see the way she looked at your muffins. There's something wrong."

"No it's the recipe I've always used and everyone knows that bran is good for you," said Casey trying to remember if he'd done anything differently.

"No Casey, there's something wrong here in the hotel. Didn't Beckman send a team down to relieve you last night? Why isn't there anyone out on the floor?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," said Casey as he pulled his Sig and Chuck his tranq gun. Chuck went to Stefan's room and Casey to Mischa's. Casey held up three fingers, then two, one and they went in. However, in neither room was there anyone nor did it look like anyone had slept there.

"Casey you are sure the guys who came last night were sent by Beckman?" said Chuck as he went over both rooms. "There's no sign of a struggle and there's no one here."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Casey as he tried to call General Beckman and for the first time he got her adjutant.

"I'm sorry Colonel but the General's in a meeting and left word that she's not to be disturbed for any reason."

"Wait," said Chuck, "how long is this meeting supposed to last?" He had an idea what was going on and he if he was right they'd been sidelined.

"I can't say she wasn't in this morning and left a voicemail for me in my box. I didn't even know about the meeting until this morning Agent Carmichael."

"Roger out," said Casey looking over at Chuck. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"She had all night to fly here after she talked in private with Stefan and Mischa. This is her way of making sure we don't get burnt, she's running point with them. Casey we've got to get to Union Station as soon as possible."

"Let's go," said Casey, "you can call Sarah from the road also call in the Troll and Alex we'll need the extra eyes." They ran back to the stairwell and hit the stairs pushing a couple of maids out of the way. Once they hit the lobby they made it out into the parking lot and into his Crown Vic. The bat mobile had nothing on them.

Back at Echo Park Emma was up getting Molly ready for school. She made her a couple of sandwiches trimming off the crust then she cut up carrot sticks as a snack along with some fresh fruit. In the middle of the table was a stack of John's bran muffins that served more as an ornament like the plastic fruit in the display plate on the coffee table. As she was finishing up there was a knock at the door.

"Molly can you let Morgan in, Morgan I thought you weren't going to be able to make it this morning" said Emma as she close Molly's bag but looking up she found two strangers standing in her living room. She grabbed hold of the knife she'd used to cut up Molly's fruit.

"I'm sorry but your daughter let us in. My name is Stefan and I'm a friend of Chuck and Sarah's. This is a friend Mischa. He wanted to stop by and say hello."

"I'm sorry but they live in the other apartment next door. Sarah's in and will be over soon she's running Molly to school before she has to go to work."

"I'm sorry for intruding," said Mischa he realized he had been staring. "I'm sorry but your daughter looks like such a happy child. Emma isn't it? May I compliment you on your daughter you've done a wonderful job with her and if you wouldn't mind I'd like for her to have this." He said as he gave Molly a porcelain doll. "It was my daughter's but she can't use it anymore and it doesn't seem right that some child shouldn't play with it."

"Thank you," said Molly as the Mischa handed it to her and as he bent down she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Emma noticed tears in Mischa's eyed but didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, would you like some coffee or can I offer you something," said Emma trying to understand what was actually going on.

"No we have to go," said Stefan as he put his arm on Mischa's shoulder. "When you see Chuck tell him it's been nice seeing him but it's better if we do this on our own. He'll understand and if you don't mind we'll take a couple of muffins, bran? They remind me of my mother's blini she used buckwheat. Thank you. Come Mischa we've got to go."

"Yes, we've got to go," said Mischa then he said something to Molly in German caressed her face before leaving. Emma stood there in the doorway watching the men disappear when Sarah came out with Sam.

"Chuck just called and I need to go so I've called a taxi to take you and Molly to school. I'm sorry but I've also got to leave Sam with you," said Sarah but then she noticed the strange look on Emma's face. "What's the matter you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"I think I did," said Emma as she told Sarah about Stefan and Mischa's visit.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Sergei arrived at the station and made his way through the crowd carrying a metal case. He walked past a number of uniformed officers who were just milling about. Of all the places to meet Petr had to pick this Union Station, he just thought it was crazy. He made his way over to a service door where he stopped. Looking up and down he waited until everything was clear then he opened the door and ducked inside without being seen. Putting a strap on the case he heaved it up an access ladder then down a ventilation shaft that gave him a perfect vantage point for the whole central floor.

"Okay now to get ready," he said to himself as he opened the case. First he laid down a blanket then he assembled his Dragunov Russian sniper rifle putting on the quick-detachable optical sights lastly. As Sergei was finishing when he thought he heard something coming from behind him so he took his flashlight and investigated. The last thing he needed was for some maintenance guy to come up on his as he was taking his shot.

"Hey is anyone there," he said as he shined his light back but he couldn't see anything and there wasn't any reply. "Sergei you're probably hearing things after all that whiskey from last night. It's still running through your brain," he said to himself. He went back, taking out a ten round clip he seated it housing the first round then he got into prone position lying down.

"Man I wish I could remember I must've had one great time," he muttered to himself as he concentrated on adjusting the sights on markers he's predisposed. He heard the same noise again.

"Crap I bet there're rats up here," he said out loud as he finished his work. "I hate rats."

"No just one dead pig and I hate pigs," Mischa said. Sergei felt a warm breath and heard Mischa's voice in his ear then felt a hand cover his mouth and a blade go deep into his back. Mischa took Sergei's rifle then rolled him over taking his blanket wrapping the rifle in it. Lastly he took Sergei's ear piece and comms device.

"This is a nice spot but I've found a better one. So I guess I am better at this than you are or were," said Mischa as he patted Sergei's dead body.

Mishca made his way back down the access ladder and out on the station floor. He took off his coat placing the rifle and the blanket inside trying to make it look even more inconspicuous. He was almost across the room when he saw a cop headed straight for him. He took a deep breath placing his hand on his knife this was not something he'd like to do but he couldn't be stopped now either.

"Excuse me officer, I seemed to be having some problems," said Stefan coming out of nowhere. "Just one moment," he continued to say as he maneuvered himself between the cop and Mischa making the officer stop.

"Really you need to go to ticket information over there," said the officer as he pointed behind them. "They can help you. I'm sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now and am busy but I'm sure they can help you."

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you it's just I'm supposed to meet my old mother and I don't want her to wait under this hot sun. She has a heart condition and has difficulty walking. You can understand I'm sure after all we all have mothers," said Stefan causing the man to hesitate and drawing the man's attention away, long enough for Mischa to make good his escape.

"Never mind it was probably nothing," said the cop as he looked back and seeing Mischa was gone. "Hold up mister, what track did you say your mother was coming in on?" Stefan told the man and he gave him detailed instructions on how to reach the platform his elderly mother would be arriving on.

"Stefan," radioed Mischa, "didn't your mother participate in the World Senior's Games last year and nearly won?"

"Yeah, but what's embarrassing is when your mother can run a 2K faster than you. I assume you're in your perch. Do you have eyes on the target?"

"I'm in the nest and Sergei is taking a permanent nap. I don't see anything suspicious but we're a little bit early. Stefan you have a bogey coming up on your six."

"Morning Agent Metrohken," said General Beckman as he turned to greet her. The General even though she was wearing civilian clothes seemed as if she had a uniform on with her grey London fog trench coat. She hadn't adjusted her dress since the Cold War.

"I don't need to underscore how vital your plan needs to work. All of our heads are on the block with this one."

"You're right General you don't. Mischa has taken out the Chekist sniper and now he's in the nest. So far he hasn't seen the Bulgarian but we're still early. Do you have any information on who he's meeting?"

"I'm afraid I do," she said as she handed Stefan a picture. "His plane landed here from Washington a little while ago. I have reliable information that he's heading this way. What does this mean?"

"It means we have to succeed," said Stefan as he looked at the photo. "You do know who this is, don't you? He was Yuri Andropov's right hand man and my God…."

"That's right Stefan, Mischa's boss. Can we trust him to go through with his mission? Do you think we can still trust him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Casey pulled up parking on North Alameda then walked over to Union Station. Chuck forgot just how big it was inside as they stood in the middle and each scanned looking for their targets. But the room was huge and there was a lot of pedestrian traffic. They made their way to the access door where Sergei tracker led them. Sarah injected him in the back with one before they took him back to his apartment and set up it to look like what it looked like when he woke up.

"Chuck keep an eye out while I go up and take care of our Commie friend," said Casey as he disappeared behind the access door.

"John, you sure you don't want me to come with you," radioed Chuck. "Sergei is armed and could be dangerous."

"And what am I? Chuck, now I don't have to play nice and I've got my own German speaking friend Heir Sig Sauer, when he speaks people listen. Quiet I'm almost there." There was a long silence finally Chuck couldn't wait.

"Casey, I'm coming in," radioed Chuck but as he started the door open with Casey coming out holding up the bloody tracker in his hand.

"You can hold off sending in the cavalry. I dug this out of our friend but someone else was there first. Looked like someone with some good knife skills took him out with one stab wound through the back. He probably didn't even feel the blade until he was already dead," said Casey. Chuck was about to question the logic of what Casey just said when Morgan and Alex showed up.

"Hey guys we got here as soon as we could. You know we were really busy but when you guys yelled we dropped everything and came right here to help."

"Morgan you're usually asleep in your office at this time of day and the only work you're doing is pushing 'Z's. Everyone's seen you on the monitor down at Castle," said Chuck as Morgan looked around to see Alex nod her head.

"Oh, so not cool guys," said Morgan, "can't a guy have a little privacy. Besides I wasn't asleep I was mediating on how to make the Buy More more efficient. That's right more efficient and work better."

"Idiot the only way that would happen is if you fired the whole lot and imported labor from Mexico. I still haven't figured out what language Big Mike speaks. Here Moron hold this while we do some real work," said Casey as he slapped the bloody tracker in Morgan's hand.

"Hey John getting a little sloppy eat? This thing is covered with Ketchup," said Morgan as Chuck and Alex gave him a look of disgust. "Hey John this is Ketchup? Jesus, it's covered in blood."

"Give the man a cigar," said Casey. "Grimes will you pipe down you're drawing attention. You do know this station is located next to the LA county jail and they might have flatfeet but they're not deaf."

"Christ Casey, first you hand me a blood whatever this-"

"It's a tracker," said Chuck, "and Casey's right you need to keep it down. People are starting to stare at you."

"I'd stare too if I saw someone one with this bloody thing in his hand. What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Shove it in your pocket or shove it-" Casey caught himself as he saw Alex standing next to Morgan. "Grimes you can put it in your pocket or I can shove it down your throat then we can track it as it passes through. Just think of it as a free colonoscopy, your choice."

"Okay enough, it's almost noon we need to break up. Morgan you and Alex go that way while Casey and I go over here," said Chuck as he pointed in opposite directions. "Just look for General Beckman she'll be with them. But Morgan, don't engage radio in then hang back.

"Sure got you no problem," said Morgan as he and Alex started off but Chuck grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Morgan or Cobra, I'm not kidding I mean it, do not engage for any reason what so ever. Alex if Morgan acts up tranq him that's an order," said Chuck as Morgan pulled free.

"I thought we were BFFs and this is how I get treated. I swear you guys act like this was my first Mish. I know how to handle myself."

"Because it's not your first we know what you'll do moron," said Casey, "and Chuck was nice I would've told Alex to use live ammo."

"Come on Morgan," said Alex as she led Morgan away as quickly as possible. She could tell Chuck was in no mood for playing around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman and Stefan both looked at the picture for a while. Neither knew if they should radio Mischa and tell him that his old boss in the Stasi was behind all this. However, both knew he had to be told if nothing else he was the one with the sniper rifle and would see him first.

"We've got to tell him," said Stefan more asking her opinion than making a statement. "He has a right to know."

"Are you asking me or telling me? If it were me I'd want to know and I think I'd be angry at the people who tried to keep it from me. But he's your friend and you know him better than I do."

"Because I know him this is difficult. How do you tell someone that their boss, their friend, their Komrade is also the one that ruined their life?"

"I don't know but you need to make it soon it's almost noon and my team is probably already here. We might have sidetracked them for a bit but I trained them well."

"You're right, never underestimate Chuck I've learnt that. Let me do this in private, I'll be right back," said Stefan. As he walked off talking into his radio the General thought she saw Chuck and Casey crossing the Station floor.

"Hurry up," she muttered to herself as she looked at her watch, the drop was supposed to be going down now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's right I'm sure it's him I have his photo and I have no reason to doubt General Beckman. You and I both know her reputation besides she has no reason to lie. It would be easy to pick up the phone and verify."

"No there's no need and I appreciate the way you're telling me but I've known for some time that only one with the highest connections had to be behind this. You realize Stefan your family is in danger if this thing goes sideways. They won't take you to Lubyanka but straight to a firing squad and your family will never know what happened to you."

"I know but I'll be with a lot of friends and that's why this must succeed. Are you sorry you turned you back on your Chekist friends now? Looks like they're making a comeback." There was a long silence but Stefan could hear Mischa breathing.

"The past is dead and buried in Budapest. I have a Dragunov to bury it today now you and that American General need to get to work. I already see Chuck and Casey on the station floor they're by the ticket counter stay close to the booths and they should pass you without you being seen. I don't see anyone that resembles the Bulgarian but I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks old friend," said Stefan as he headed back to the General. "Follow me and stay down."

"What's going on? Is he still onboard with the kill order?"

"What's going on is Chuck and Casey," said Stefan as he pointed to them walking by. "And to answer your last question, yes he's still onboard. Just remember the deal the bear is to be destroyed without opening it or trying to retrieve its data."

"I'm still in the dark as to how it got here but the release of information could be as embarrassing for your government as well as ours so yes the bear must be destroy and neither of us can look at it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah pulled up in the parking lot not far from Casey's Crown Vic. She could tell it was his because it stuck out like a sore thumb. She made her way across the parking lot in time to see a black limo pull up with Russian diplomatic plates and two men get out. She flashed. There was a Stasi flag then a KGB one. She saw men standing on top of Lenin's mausoleum reviewing troops for a May Day parade.

"Hey lady you okay," asked two kids with skateboards standing next to her. "You don't look so good. I can call someone for you?"

"No, no I skipped breakfast this morning and the heat must've gotten to me but thanks," Sarah said as she followed the men in.

"See your mother's right breakfast is the most important meal of the day," said the one kid to the other.

"Chuck, Casey can you hear me I'm coming in the west entrance," radioed Sarah. "You're not going to believe who I just saw. I think I'm looking at our Komrade General and he's got an aid with him."

"We're on our way. Right now we're by the ticket counter and crap," radioed Chuck as he flashed. "I've got a visual on your target and you. I think you're right. Hey, we've got two bogies at two," said Chuck as they watch Beckman and Stefan approach the General and Boris.

"Well Agent Metrohken you're a long way from your desk in Lubyanka square and with an American no less. Don't tell me you've decided to defect that will make you trial for treason go faster and assure you a front row seat at your firing squad."

"There's only one traitor among us and that's you. General I'm here to arrest you and take you back for well you know what for and how this plays out."

"First of all you have no authority here, neither one of you. I have diplomatic immunity and secondly I think in a little while you'll find things will change back in your country and I'll have mine back."

"That's what this has all been about you want to bring back the DDR," radioed Mischa in the General's ear.

"Komrade Kolonel, I was wondering you were," said the General as he touched his ear. "Mischa we can finally go home."

"I have no home, you took care of that or have you forgotten Ryker?"

Beckman gave a worried look over at Stefan when they heard a commotion in the station and watched Chuck and Sarah run by with weapons drawn. Casey came up to them to make sure they were safe.

"Ma'am, you two need to find cover there's a firefight in the back of the station. The police and an unknown assailant are shooting it out and from the description it sounds like our Bulgarian," said Casey then he ran to catch up with the rest.

Chuck and Sarah leaped over passengers directing as they ran for them to get out of the line of fire and outside to safety. They finally arrived at a temporary barricade where a group of plain clothes were huddle behind cover. Chuck saw DiMarco was one so he motion Sarah to follow him.

"Joe what've you got," said Chuck as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"I should've known you guys would've shown up here. I think we've got our bank shooter pinned down inside one of the uniforms noticed him limping in. When he tried to stop him for questioning he opened fire and ran but if you haven't noticed this place is always crawling with cops."

"What's the plan?" said Chuck but before Joe could answer Komrade General walked up holding out a Russian diplomatic passport.

"The plan is he walks out of here. The man has diplomatic immunity and none of you can touch him," said the Russian. "Petr come out no one is going to touch you, I'll see to that then we drive away."

"Listen I don't know who you are but that guy's kill Americans and until I get this all sorted out everyone's going downtown," said DiMarco. Now get you big butt behind the barricade or I'll kick it behind it. Chuck grabbed the passport and read the name then showed it to Sarah but it was valid.

"Joe I'm afraid it's real," said Chuck as he handed it to him.

"I still don't care everyone is going with me," said Joe as Petr came out and started walking with his Makarov in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Put both on the ground slowly and step away," yelled Joe but Petr refused and kept walking towards him. "Christ is this guy stupid." Chuck repeated the same thing in Bulgarian thinking Petr didn't understand but instead he kept on walking then sudden a hole opened in his chest large enough to see light throw it.

"There's your diplomatic immunity," said DiMarco smiling. "I'm buying the guy who took that shot a round." Chuck didn't have the heart to tell him it was the same guy who wounded him a few days before.

Chuck ran up to him and grabbed the case from his clinched fist but as he took it he looked at Petr. He was smiling back at him then he heard it, a click.

"That case is Russian diplomatic property," yelled Genosser General as he tried to push his way through. "I'm the only person here with diplomatic authority to receive it."

"Oh no you don't it doesn't say diplomatic on it and it's on American soil. It's ours," said Beckman. "Chuck, give it to me that's an order."

"Heir General you want this? Then take it, it's yours" said Chuck as he handed it to him.

"Chuck no," yelled just about everyone but when he smiled Sarah knew he had a plan and backed him.

"Stand down everyone Chuck knows what he's doing," said Sarah as she stood next to him with her weapon in hand. Joe looked around at everyone puzzled wondering what the heck was going on.

"You really trust me," said Chuck as he looked in her eyes and she nodded. "Genosser General this is a onetime deal, take this and go. I don't want to see you ever again in my city or country."

"You know me then it's good you fear me," said the General as he grabbed the case and ran. When he disappeared Chuck started looking at his watch as Beckman and Stefan began to hurl insults and threats at him.

"Chuck I'm so mad at you right now I can't even think straight. I'm going to have to come up with a new special punishment for the stupidity that you just did and you, Sarah how could you go along with this, this I don't even know how to call it other than colossal stupidity." But Chuck refused to answer he just looked at his watch.

"Chuck how could you? You know what that pig will do to my family. You might as well have shot them and me yourself. Mischa do you still have the General in sight take him out."

"No, let him go," yelled Chuck into Stefan's radio. "If everyone would just calm down and in three, two, I'd cover my ears if I were you guys," said Chuck as they heard a loud explosion that rocked the station.

"Crap what was that," said DiMarco as he got on the horn and radioed cops outside the station. "What just happened?"

"A limo with Russian diplomatic just blew up. Good thing the bomb went off inside it must've been armor plated because it absorbed the blast and no one was hurt."

"General, Stefan you guys were saying? I guess your diplomat was trying to smuggle a Bulgarian terrorist out of country by giving him a diplomatic passport and things went south. I hear terrorist can be quite volatile and crap happens. No one can blame you Stefan and the bear is dead."

"General looks like we underestimated my friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Chuck and Sarah were at the airport seeing Stefan off. His mission was over and he had to get back and file a report. His only regret was he never got the presents he had promised his children but he was sure they'd understand.

"Well my friends I can't talk you into coming back with me. I still have some of your Scotch left and Anatoly's son is still talking about the dancing Americans."

"I'm sorry but I've made a promise to my wife that I need to keep first but you'll find something in the cabin we left for you. I know you didn't have time so we had them rushed in."

"What? You didn't?" said Stefan as he ran into the cabin and came back with a pair. "How'd you know my kids asked for Mickey Mouse's ears?"

"I talked with Anatoly and there should be enough of Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears to go around for both your kids and there's also a case of Scotch for the adults."

"You're a life saver Chuck and Sarah this is for you," said Stefan. "It's a letter for Molly when you think she's old enough. On the back is a number to a drop box we have in all our Embassies and consulates. Just read the numbers below and Mischa will come."

They said their goodbyes then Chuck and Sarah watched Stefan's plane leave and afterwards they headed home.

"Were you serious about letting me pick a getaway spot for the weekend?" asked Sarah as she glanced over at Chuck.

"Sure do I need to pack anything special or do you want me to buy what I need when we arrive," said Chuck as he smiled back at her.

"No, I've gotten everything together already at home. I just hope you like the destination I've picked."

"If it's good for you it's good for me any hints?"

"Nope, not a one until we get home," she said as she drove home. They pulled into Echo Park and Chuck jumped out.

"I'll grab the bags and load them while you get Sam. Do I need to get our passports too?"

"No we won't need them," she said as she followed him in. He ran back to the bedroom and grabbed the two bags she had sitting outside their closet but they was extremely light so he opened them and they were empty. He looked at her as she laid across the bed.

"I hope you don't mind but I decide that there's no place I'd rather be than at home with you. Chuck you're my home and I don't want to getaway anywhere I'm where I want to be, with you and Sam here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A FEW DAYS LATER….

"Hold off on the household chores team for right now," said General Beckman as she came on the monitor in Echo Park. "I've got the deal of a lifetime for you."

"General I don't know if you realize it or not but you sound like a used car salesman. I've got a low mileage slightly late model car that only has been driven to church at the weekends."

"Chuck, Sarah how would you like a government financed holiday vacation? All expenses paid trip to Tahiti. It seems the Turners have made a request that you come visit them on the island and after all the missions you've been on I thought we ought to foot the bill."

"Wow General it would be nice to see them after all this time and that's nice of you to offer but what do we do with Sam? Emma's not here and we really can't keep using Alex. She's an agent not a babysitter even if that's her cover. And we can't leave Casey, he's the backbone of our team," said Chuck as he was looking over at Sarah.

"Sure a tropical vacation would be nice but we've got responsibilities now," said Sarah but Chuck could read between the lines. In this case what was between a blue sky and a blue ocean was a white corral beach.

"Well if it's a vacation and we're being invited by the Turners as guests then I guess we could take Sam along….. Well Love I guess we need to pack," said Chuck as he grabbed the phone and headed back to their bedroom. "Let me go call Morgan I've got a special mission for him while we're gone."

"John I don't like this," said Sarah as soon as Chuck disappeared. "How often has the agency paid for a vacation for you?"

"Never, I smell a rat too. Let me do some checking and I'll call you as soon as I know something.

Continued Chuck vs The A-Bomb


End file.
